


Настоящие чудовища

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Drama, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Road Trip, Romance, Teen Wolf Big Bang, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для шерифа они – пропавший сын и тот, кто его похитил. Для Арджентов – вырвавшиеся из-под контроля опасные монстры. Друг для друга – подростки, вляпавшиеся в неприятности и теперь колесящие по штату в стареньком автомобиле, убегая от всякого, кто способен засадить в клетку оборотня и демона-лиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует сцена с раскладкой Стайлз/Дерек
> 
> Написано на TW BB 2016  
> Арты и оформление: Tish Addams (оформление, арты 1, 4 и 6), Кейт (арты 2 и 3), Steasi (арт 5), Fraude (арт 7)

 

 

_– «...осторожно, не смотри туда», – предупредила лисичка мальчика, но мальчик был любопытным, поэтому он спросил: «Почему?» «Там живет чудовище», – ответила лисичка, опасливо озираясь, а потом толкнула лапой зеркало, переворачивая его и разбивая, и убежала в лес._

– Мам?..

– Да, милый?

 – А настоящих чудовищ ведь нету?

– Нет, конечно. Это же сказка. Спи спокойно. Тебя никто не потревожит.

 

 

В день, когда мама умерла, не справившись с тяжелой болезнью, и он отчаянно захотел, чтобы боль, прожигающую его сердце насквозь, кто-нибудь забрал, сожрал без остатка, ему впервые показалось, что в зеркале в отражении он видит кого-то еще: пробуждающегося, заспанного, но, как и все мальчишки с утра, очень голодного. Только грезил этот кто-то не о яичнице с беконом, а о распрях и чужих страданиях.

 

 

«Отвали», – огрызнулся он подзуживающему голосу у него в голове.

Стайлз уже давно не беспокоился, а не сумасшедший ли он. Конечно, поначалу было жутковато: словно он явился домой, а его уютная комната занята незнакомцем, утверждающим, что он сам его пригласил, и теперь им суждено жить вместе. Возможно, даже долго и счастливо – если они умудрятся составить и подписать пакт о взаимном мирном сосуществовании.

«У тебя нет друзей. Почему ты их защищаешь? Всего лишь маленькая коробочка с сюрпризом в школьном автобусе. И нам хватит еды на месяц вперед».

«Никакого автобуса. Никакой. Бомбы. В автобусе. И я не голоден. Ты не голоден. В крайнем случае я всегда могу заглянуть к Мелиссе на работу, передам привет от отца, совру, что снова потерял таблетки. Мы ведь уже выяснили, что больница самое подходящее место, чтобы отужинать. Круглосуточный фастфуд. Если повезет и удастся пробраться в травму, заполучим двойную порцию по цене одной, там всегда полно народу с переломами и ушибами. И предостаточно боли».

«А как же страх? Отчаяние? Непомерное горе от утраты близких и дорогих людей, разбивающее сердце на части?.. Раздоры?.. Самые вкусные эмоции, между прочим. Такое лакомство, что пальчики оближешь. Питаясь одной пресной физической болью, даже не всей, а лишь жалкими ошметками, подъедая просыпавшиеся крошки, ведь ты останавливаешь себя, запрещаешь поглощать до конца...»

«Да потому что людям становится еще больнее!»

«...ты ни единого хвоста не отрастишь. Особенно если и дальше продолжишь только глазеть, не прикасаясь. Доверься мне. Это ради тебя. Прямой контакт необходим».

«Умолкни».

«Советую еще раз подумать насчет автобуса».

«Мне не нужны твои хвосты. Я не хочу становиться сильнее. И тебя не выпущу. Уж прости, что овечка, в шкуру которой ты влез, не хочет откармливаться и снабжать тебя зубами, чтобы ты мог угробить моих друзей. Моими же руками. И то, что ты вытворяешь, когда я хоть немного переедаю... Я забираю как раз столько, чтобы продержаться и не сдохнуть. И плевать, что с голодухи я превращаюсь в брата-близнеца какого-нибудь чувака, вдрызг рассорившегося с собственным везением и не пережившего грандиозный зомби-апокалипсис. Зато на Хэллоуин не надо заморачиваться с костюмом: спасибо благородной бледности и синюшно-розовым фингалам. А если запишусь на конкурс монстряков, уверен, тут же отхвачу суперприз. Но, понимаешь, когда я просил, чтобы боль от смерти мамы ушла, в контракте на исполнение моего желания не было приписки мелким шрифтом – а я внимательно смотрел, поверь, – гласящей, что мне придется обзавестись внутренним сожителем: бездомным чокнутым демоном, жрущим чужую боль, словно сахарные косточки. Заруби на носу, мое тело – мои правила. Когда-нибудь я придумаю, как выставить тебя вон».

«Я о тебе забочусь. Я часть тебя и никогда не брошу. Тебе не изменить свою суть настолько, чтобы я ушел. Да я и не могу уйти. Даже если бы захотел. А я не хочу. Ты идеален. Ты мне нужен. Я тебе нужен. Просто ты пока не понимаешь, насколько мы подходим друг другу. Потому и упираешься. Но ты поймешь. Примешь нас. Я всегда рядом. А где твои так называемые друзья? Они считают тебя чересчур странным».

«Ага, останешься тут не странным, когда ты в моих мозгах отплясываешь. Диагнозу СДВГ я тебе обязан. А еще отцу врать приходится. И у меня есть друзья, чтоб ты знал».

«Они забыли о тебе. Кинули. Избегают. Ты никому не нужен. Нам никто не нужен. Эй, зачем ты взялся за телефон?»

– Я докажу... Сейчас. Скотт, привет! Да, Стайлз. Слушай, я тут купил новых игр, приходи, устроим вечер сражений. А то давно не собирались. Если притащишь большую гавайскую из той пиццерии, что в квартале от тебя, будет вообще круто! И пепси несколько... Не можешь? А, понятно... Ну, передавай Эллисон привет. Нет, все в порядке, чувак, никаких обид. Ты же меня знаешь. Ага. Пока.

В голове раздался гаденький смешок.

«Только не говори, что ты ему поверил. Сам же слышал на парковке, как Эллисон договаривалась провести сегодняшний вечер с той аппетитной рыженькой крошкой. Между прочим, если бы ты меня слушал, мог бы давно уже тискаться с ней, а не пялиться исподтишка на ее сиськи».

«Замолкни!»

Стайлз кинул телефон на кровать, схватил ключи от джипа и выбежал из дому. Хорошо еще отец на дежурстве – не придется отвечать враньем на его обеспокоенное: «Что случилось, сын?» Он и без шизофренических подсказок знал, что Скотт отшил его, прикрывшись свиданием. А ведь мог бы сказать, что устал. Правду сказать! Стайлз и забыл уже, когда они в последний раз нормально общались. Да он Мелиссу, маму Скотта, видит в разы чаще, чем так называемого друга. Конечно, у той с его отцом наконец-то наметился роман, они уже полтора года вокруг да около ходят и никак не могут решиться, с одной стороны мешает память об умершей жене, с другой – выставленный за дверь муж, распускавший руки. Но что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что даже если их родители сойдутся, прежняя дружба со Скоттом вряд ли вернется.

Сейчас ему хотелось сбежать ото всех – и от своего второго отнюдь не безобидного «я» в первую очередь. Он пронесся мимо заправки, последней на выезде из города, и вырулил к заповеднику. Свет фар выхватил из темноты полинялый от дождей и солнца щит с призывом не сорить и остерегаться хищников – в заповедник изредка захаживали пумы, а потом запрыгал по неровной, извилистой дороге, давно не чищеной от опавшей листвы и сбитых ветром веток. Но Стайлз даже скорости не сбавил. В конце пути его ждала награда, способная успокоить ненасытную тварь, поселившуюся у него внутри – притихший, заброшенный после страшного пожара большой трехэтажный дом, скрытый от посторонних глаз густым лесом. Даже спустя год, прошедший со дня трагедии, Стайлз мог чувствовать отчаяние погибающих в огне людей. Стены и фундамент, словно жадная губка, впитали в себя их предсмертную агонию. Проклятый лис прав: нет ничего вкуснее, слаще и желаннее этих объятых ужасом эмоций. Даже их блеклый след, отпечаток в почерневших, растрескавшихся досках подпитывал его и наполнял кипящей энергией.

Он и вообразить боялся, что стало бы, если бы ему вдруг попался единственный выживший, хранящий в своем сердце точно такую же невыносимую боль. А может, даже большую. Сколько бы тогда у него отросло хвостов? И как скоро? А главное, нашел бы он в себе силы вовремя прервать трапезу – чтобы не высосать досуха, не убить насыщающий его источник?


	2. Chapter 2

После урока химии Скотт нагнал Дэнни в коридоре и заговорщицки зашептал:

  
– Вечером в десять у Лидии. Не опаздывай. Надо еще раз все проверить и обсудить. Эллисон достала для нас электронные ключи от лаборатории, ее отец и дед уехали на симпозиум на целых два дня, а у матери очередное заседание литературного клуба. Никто не заметит пропажу.  
  
– А мы точно готовы к такому радикальному шагу? – в голосе Дэнни прозвучало явное сомнение.  
  
– Это же первое крупное дело «Зеленых койотов»! Хватит размахивать плакатами с призывами защитить бедных животных, так мы ни одну мышь не убережем от опытов. Надо действовать. Я все продумал, у нас есть план, будем ему следовать, и все получится. Пора показать Арджентам, что в нашем городе работу их Центра не одобряют.  
  
– Эллисон тоже Арджент.  
  
– Поэтому нам крупно повезло! Прикинь, она с нами, и сегодня мы распахнем дверцы клеток. Свободу Вилли! Не отпирайся, все идут, даже Джексон.  
  
– Джексону плевать на подопытных животных, он боится перечить Лидии.  
  
– Да не все ли равно? Сегодняшний вечер однозначно наш!

Они выключили фары и свет в салоне, когда остановились под большим шелковичным деревом на краю парковки у исследовательского Центра Арджентов. Массивное трехэтажное здание было погружено во мрак. Ни одно из окон не горело. Оно и понятно: далеко за полночь, все разошлись. Даже ветклиника на первом этаже пустовала – хотя обычно работала в круглосуточном режиме, один или два лаборанта дежурили всю ночь. Но в канун Дня ветеранов даже на ее двери вывесили табличку: «Закрыто». Отлично выбранный момент, чтобы совершить налет на лабораторию и виварий.  
  
Мало кто знал, над чем именно работали в «Арджент Рисечинз». Даже Эллисон не смогла толком объяснить. Джерард, ее дед, стал во главе захудалого научного цента, занимавшегося исследованиями в области фармакологии, три года назад. Тогда же ее семья переехала в Бикон Хиллс. Под руководством Арджентов центр воспрянул, Джерард выбил солидное госфинансирование и несколько крупных частных грантов, нанял новый персонал и открыл лабораторию, где, по слухам, содержались животные – кошки, грызуны, собаки и даже несколько шимпанзе, – на которых испытывали новые препараты. Случалось, что и с летальным исходом. Несколько месяцев назад из-за шимпанзе даже скандал разгорелся. В сеть анонимно слили короткое десятисекундное видео, на котором, хоть и не отчетливо, но можно было рассмотреть, как по коридору провозят каталку с телом какого-то крупного животного. Судя по очертаниям, угадывавшимся под плотной медицинской простыней голубого цвета – такими же пользовались в городской больнице – и свесившейся с каталки явно пятипалой руке, покрытой густой черной шерстью, это была человекообразная обезьяна. Найти хакера, сумевшего подключиться, хоть и на ничтожно малое время, пока не среагировала система безопасности и не выкинула его, к одной из камер внутренней сети Центра, не удалось. Зато саму видеозапись обсуждали с месяц. На волне поднявшегося осуждения Джерарду Ардженту пришлось сделать публичное заявление, рассказав о том, что обезьяна в Центре действительно содержалась, но в медицинских испытаниях не участвовала, была всеобщей любимицей и умерла от порока сердца. Однако Эллисон слышала, как после обнародования записи ее отец ругался с дедом: «Все могло закончиться плачевно. Неужели нельзя осторожнее относиться к объектам, пока мы не достали нового зверя?»  
  
Поэтому сейчас ее не смущало, что она выступила против семьи, вернее – против семейного бизнеса. Даже после ужасной смерти родной тети, когда тело Кейт обнаружили в лесу со следами от когтей пумы на горле, Эллисон не прониклась ненавистью ни к горным львам, ни к волкам, которых почему-то особенно недолюбливали в ее семье, – а ведь диких волков в Калифорнии не было уже давным-давно, – ни к иным гуляющим на свободе хищникам. Зверь не виноват, им движут инстинкты, та пума вполне могла почувствовать угрозу, исходящую от человека, может, защищала детенышей, а самоуверенная Кейт встала у нее на пути. Не всегда охотничий арбалет, даже если умеешь метко стрелять из него, способен уберечь от острых клыков и когтей. Ведь никто не винит небеса, когда молния сжигает чей-то дом. Или торнадо вздергивает в воздух людей и машины. Эллисон считала, что и животные не должны страдать, а ее семья может заняться и более гуманным бизнесом, не требующим чужих мучений.  
  
Когда Лидия всерьез увлеклась идеями «зеленых», она одной из первых примкнула к ее маленькой компании, в которую на тот момент входил лишь Джексон – да и то потому, что встречался с Лидией, а та не прощала пренебрежительного отношения к волнующим ее проблемам. Потом к ним присоединились Дэнни, лучший друг Джексона, и Скотт, с которым Эллисон к тому времени уже успела сходить на три свидания. Скотт, как ни странно, быстро втянулся, и идея «освободительной операции» принадлежала полностью ему.  
  
– Главное, не нарваться сейчас на мистера Стилински, – Скотт проверил, легко ли достается из кармана фонарик, и натянул на голову специально купленную накануне черную шапочку, словно она могла каким-то образом уберечь его от опознания. – С тех пор как год назад пропал Стайлз, он особо тщательно присматривается к любителям погулять допоздна. Объяснения с шерифом самое последнее, что нам сейчас нужно. Мне потом еще и от мамы перепадет, если он расскажет ей.  
  
– Дурацкое имя – Стайлз, – фыркнул Джексон. – Ты же с ним дружил, да, МакКолл? Вместе на скамейке запасных сидели.  
  
Джексон не был бы Джексоном, если бы упустил возможность лишний раз упомянуть, что они оказались в одной машине не с кем-нибудь, а с капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу.  
  
– Не то что бы дружил, – протянул Скотт, будто оправдываясь. – Иногда тусили вместе. После смерти матери он изменился. Странным стал.  
  
Хотя «странный» – это еще мягко сказано. Всегда открытый, бесшабашный Стайлз постепенно превращался в отстраненного, замкнутого, а иногда и нервного, был то не в меру активен, то выглядел вялым и больным. А однажды Скотт заметил, с каким неистовым вниманием он пожирает взглядом Гринберга, свалившегося посреди игрового поля, когда Джексон на всей скорости сбил того с ног. Гринберг побелел от боли и ухватился за руку, его тут же отправили в медпункт и выпустили, наложив на предплечье гипс. Тренировку прервали, часть команды и собравшихся посмотреть на игру с трибун переживали, другие осуждали Джексона, кто-то жалел попавшего под раздачу Гринберга, хотя как от игрока от него толку было ноль. И лишь Стайлз выглядел удовлетворенно-взволнованным и каким-то... сытым, что ли. Даже его обычная бледность сошла, и весь остаток дня он находился в приподнятом настроении, шутил и вел себя как прежде – когда еще не начал пугать своим поведением единственного друга.  
  
Скотт рьяно отмахивался от несуразных подозрений, но выходило, что после смерти матери Стайлз стал испытывать удовольствие от того, что другие люди тоже страдают. Вот Кира, новенькая, не удержалась на ступеньках и рухнула с лестницы, подвернув лодыжку; тренер Финсток снова попался на ежегодный розыгрыш, приуроченный ко дню его рождения, но на этот раз в безобидную хлопушку какой-то шутник засунул несколько болтов, больно ранивших ему руку; Малия едва не подавилась колпачком от ручки, которую любила грызть, когда думала над очередной задачкой по математике. И всякий раз Стайлз неизменно оказывался рядом, наблюдал, «ел» чужую боль глазами.  
  
А потом Скотт начал встречаться с Эллисон, влился в новую компанию, перестал чувствовать себя непопулярным аутсайдером – и практически оборвал общение со Стайлзом. Старался держаться от него на расстоянии.  
  
Так же, как и в тот вечер, когда Стайлз неожиданно позвонил ему – видимо, по старой дружбе – и попытался зазвать на сеанс видеоигр. Судя по голосу, он был в настроении и на отказ не рассчитывал. Но Скотт соврал, что занят, сослался на свидание с Эллисон, хотя она проводила время в компании Лидии: скучный девчачий поход по магазинам за платьями и безделушками. А на следующий день Стайлз не пришел в школу. И с тех пор о нем никто ничего не слышал.  
  
– Уверен, его тело однажды откопают из-под развалов сгоревшего дома Хейлов. Помните, Стилински пропал тогда же, когда в Бикон Хиллс заявился Дерек Хейл? Интересно, где только ошивался целый год, даже школу не закончил, не доходил до выпуска, странно, что его не подгребла под себя социальная служба, все ж родственники погибли. С виду – тот еще маньяк. Весь из себя крутой. И на крутой тачке. – Джексон искренне считал, что единственный имеет право гонять по городу на машине стоимостью в кругленькую сумму. И, конечно же, его синий «порше» смотрится куда лучше какого-то затрапезного черного «камаро». – Стилински именно он порешил. Чувак после пожара точно крышей поехал.  
  
– Что за бред, – возмутилась Лидия и добавила чуть тише: – Знаете, у меня иногда появляется странное чувство, будто Стайлз еще жив. Словно бы я могла каким-то образом узнать о его смерти.  
  
– Да брось! Хейл свалил из города сразу же после исчезновения Стилински. Хоть кто-нибудь его видел после? Нет. Даже полиция не нашла. Его отъезд и пропажа сынка шерифа точно связаны. Я что, один тут среди вас с мозгами? Дважды два свести не можете?  
  
– Хватит, – строго осадила всех Эллисон. – Давайте сделаем то, ради чего мы приехали.  
  
Скотт был очень ей благодарен, ему не хотелось в очередной раз думать, что не откажи он в тот вечер бывшему другу, Стайлз до сих пор мог бы учиться с ними в одной школе. А его мама, может, наконец-то и сошлась бы с шерифом Стилински – но вместо этого они остались лишь хорошими друзьями.


	3. Chapter 3

Доктор Дитон выключил подсветку в микроскопе, убрал стекла, которые изучал вот уже два часа, в ящик к остальным и устало потер переносицу. Снова тупик. А ведь казалось, они на верном пути. Наконец-то удалось добиться стабильных восьмидесяти семи процентов совместимости, все показатели держались в допустимых пределах. А потом в один день подсаженный материал донора убивает клетки реципиента. Да что же они упускают? Уже второй виток эксперимента, а результата до сих пор нет.  
  
Он откинулся на высокую спинку удобного кресла и вздохнул.  
  
– До сих пор без сдвига?  
  
Все разочарование, все переживания, которым Дитон позволил проявиться на своем лице, пока он находился в одиночестве, мгновенно скрыла отстраненная дежурная полуулыбка, когда он обернулся и взглянул на вошедшую. Короткая стрижка, строгий костюм – юбка, приталенный пиджак и наглухо застегнутая под горло блузка – элегантно облегающий удивительно стройную для сорокапятилетней женщины фигуру. Твердый, безжалостный взгляд, идеальный даже в столь позднее время макияж. Виктория, невестка владельца «Арджент Рисечинз», пугала Дитона больше, чем оба их подопытных образца в период срыва.  
  
– К сожалению, да.  
  
Он машинально пригладил короткую аккуратную бородку – в ней начали серебриться отдельные волоски, что, по мнению Дитона, неплохо сочеталось с его светло-коричневой кожей – поднялся и пригласил Викторию в смежное помещение, «кабинет наблюдений», как он называл его про себя, чтобы вручить ей очередной недельный отчет. Распечатка на шести листах, подшитых в мягкую папку: из-за боязни взлома и утечки информации компьютеры лаборатории не подключали к общей сети, а вынос данных на любых электронных носителях был запрещен. Одного промаха несколько месяцев назад им хватило, и хотя видео с анонимного сайта удалили почти сразу же, его успело посмотреть и скопировать достаточное количество людей, чтобы вопросы долго еще не смолкали. Даже правдоподобная легенда о шимпанзе не всех удовлетворила.  
  
– Заказчики ждут от нас стабильных положительных результатов.  
  
Дитон проследил, как Виктория взяла со стола карандаш и подушечкой указательного пальца проверила, остро ли заточен грифель.  
  
– Так у нас в приоритете волшебное лекарство от всех болезней, – уточнил он. – Или мы полностью переключились на создание универсального солдата?  
  
– Для компании одинаково важно и то, и другое.  
  
– У меня по-прежнему нет альфы. Без него я полагаюсь исключительно на научные достижения, а это непросто. Единственная стая, обитавшая в Бикон Хиллс, уничтожена. Хотя Джерард утверждал, что никто не пострадает. А между тем, Кейт даже при мне не раз утверждала, что нельзя поступаться вековыми семейными традициями в угоду науке. Если бы вы восприняли ее обещания взять все в свои руки всерьез...  
  
– Мы не могли предугадать, что она зайдет столь далеко, – Виктория вернула карандаш к стопке распечаток, на полях которых, рядом с таблицами, схемами и диаграммами, рукой Дитона были сделаны пометки, понятные лишь ему одному. – Ее излишне импульсивный поступок лишил нас стартового капитала, столько прекрасных образцов утеряно. А единственный выживший представитель стаи остался бетой.  
  
– Мальчишке на тот момент едва исполнилось шестнадцать, – Дитон устал объяснять одно и то же по нескольку раз. – В таком возрасте альфами становятся только посредством убийства. Возможно, у него получилось бы перенять силу от кровного родственника после смерти матери, будь он хотя бы на четыре года старше. Все редкие случаи подобной преемственности зафиксированы именно с двадцати, Марин собрала наиболее полную статистику. Однако Дерек – бета. Сильный, молодой, выносливый. И его неполноценный статус тормозит эксперимент, все опыты по искусственному обращению оказались провальными. Я сдвинусь с мертвой точки, только если в Центр наконец-то доставят настоящего альфу.  
  
– Ты знаешь, насколько это сложно. Мы три года искали тихий и маленький городок, вроде Бикон Хиллс, где не станут задавать лишних вопросов. Да еще с такой многочисленной стаей. Сестра Криса подвела нас. Но твоя сестра, Дитон, принесла нам нечто особенное. Ценное. Мы обязательно найдем применение ее находке. Любую силу можно подчинить. Любого монстра можно выдрессировать. Надо лишь отыскать единственно верный для этого способ. Теперь я рада, что Марин не ушла с должности школьного психолога и обратила внимание на сына шерифа. Хотя изначально я и настаивала на том, что она должна работать у нас вместе с тобой. Ваши знания об оборотнях не должны пропадать впустую. Придерживаться нейтралитета, ведя только научные наблюдения, в вашем случае было бы глупо. Ты выбрал правильную сторону.  
  
Виктория взяла из общей стопки одну из тонких разноцветных папок, открыла и принялась перебирать фотографии, лежащие между отчетами. Под первым же перевернутым листом обнаружились портреты двух подростков, прикрепленные блестящими скобами к их медицинским картам: почти ровесники, с разницей лишь в год, шестнадцать и семнадцать лет, один неестественно бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, второй хмурый, с хищными чертами лица и полным непокорной ненависти взглядом. Оба бриты наголо, в белоснежных, едва ли не сверкающих от идеальной стерильности рубашках без воротников. Самое начало эксперимента.  
  
Она захлопнула папку и вернула ее обратно на стол.  
  
– В такие дни, как этот, я не понимаю ни Джерарда, ни Криса. Если бы зверь убил мою дочь и сестру, я бы наплевала на все деньги мира, на всю выгоду от проекта и придушила бы эту тварь голыми руками. А с ним не перестают нянчиться.  
  
– Дерек мстил за семью.  
  
– Он животное. И с ним надлежит обходиться соответствующим образом. Мы найдем альфу. Если нынешняя охота Криса и Джерарда окажется удачной, мальчишка станет бесполезен. Да он и сейчас бесполезен, провал за провалом. Даже то, что он урожденный, не помогает. Когда придет время от него избавиться, я лично прослежу, чтобы через его тело пропустили ток достаточной мощности, способный заживо изжарить даже такого упрямого звереныша, как он.  
  
Холодная расчетливость и самая настоящая кровожадность Виктории беспокоили Дитона куда сильнее, чем одержимость Джерарда результатами исследований, равнодушное согласие Криса со всем, что делалось, и его собственное, хоть и косвенное, участие в происходящем. Дитон ощутил укол совести. Он ведь общался с Хейлами, даже пользовался некоторым доверием Талии. И не думал, что однажды предаст их. А потом он узнал о болезни Марин. Неоперабельная опухоль и метастазы в мозгу. Не больше пяти лет – такие прогнозы единогласно давали врачи, если отказаться от лечения. Или можно лечь в клинику, и тогда срок продлится до семи или даже десяти лет – с постоянными уколами, на аппарате жизнеобеспечения. Марин выбрала первый вариант: жить, делая вид, что она в порядке, а после сгореть за несколько месяцев.  
  
И тогда же, так совпало, в Бикон Хиллс приехали Ардженты.  
  
Джерард пригласил его на ланч в самый дорогой ресторан города и, не таясь, выложил все. Чем занималась его семья, для чего он на самом деле выкупил исследовательский центр. Признался, что слышал о частных исследованиях Дитона и Марин в области, которую многие считают сверхъестественной. Сказал, что ему известно об истинной природе Хейлов, и что он хочет использовать ДНК оборотня для создания идеального лекарства, которое обязательно спасет его сестру. Как и множество других людей по всему миру. Излечивая, но не обращая. О том, что существует второй заказ, от военного ведомства, – солдат, обладающий силой и выносливостью намного превосходящими общепринятые человеческие нормы, отлично ориентирующийся в темноте, вооруженный острым обонянием, идеальным слухом, сверхреакциями и регенерацией, но не подверженный влиянию звериной составляющей оборотнической натуры, не зависящий от полнолуний, не боящийся аконита, омелы и рябины, наученный беспрекословно подчиняться, выполняя любые приказы, – Дитон узнал уже после того, как дал согласие на участие в эксперименте и подписал целую стопку документов о неразглашении. А на словах пообещал держать их разговор в тайне от Талии Хейл. Как гарант безопасности Марин.  
  
Он был ученым, исследователем – и, конечно же, он хотел сделать мир лучше, безопаснее.  
  
Но он не предполагал, что первый же шаг в этом направлении приведет к такому количеству смертей. Самое странное – это он осознал много позже – ему даже не пришло в голову задаться вопросом, почему Хейлам не предложили добровольное участие в проекте. Точно так же он не подумал, что в крайнем случае можно было напрямую попросить Талию об укусе для Марин. Он бы нашел способ уговорить их обеих, и тогда его руки не оказались бы замараны кровью. Вернее, пеплом.  
  
Той ночью два года назад что-то пошло не так. Стая пыталась уйти через тайный ход, но вмешалась Кейт. Пожар, вспыхнувший сразу в нескольких местах, охватил пламенем все три этажа, и из огненного ада никому, кроме Дерека, выбраться не удалось. Талия успела вытолкнуть его – пока рябиновый круг не сомкнули окончательно, запирая всех в доме. Почему она так поступила, выбрала именно его, Дитон, как не старался, постичь не мог. Дерек оказался ближе? Был чем-то важен? Он столько раз анализировал, пытался разобраться, вспоминал, как мальчишка сопротивлялся, рвался обратно, умолял заменить его одной из сестер – но что он мог противопоставить силе альфы и тем более силе материнской любви, спасающей своего ребенка?  
  
Дерека в тот раз упустили, а вот год спустя сбежать ему не удалось – хотя охоту вели уже не на него, а на сына шерифа.  
  
Стайлз казался чем-то непонятным: не оборотнем и не человеком. Марин в течение долгих месяцев отмечала его странности и заметила, как он подстроил несколько несчастных случаев – не смертельных, но явно нацеленных на то, чтобы причинить боль. Чужие страдания словно бы подзаряжали его. После предоставленных ею отчетов в Центре решили, что он им необходим. Все непознанное должно быть досконально изучено, использовано, а после, по возможности, надежно заперто. Или уничтожено. Таково их правило. За Стайлзом следили, выбирая подходящий момент для изъятия. О похищении старались вслух не говорить. И когда тот, явно чем-то раздосадованный, выскочил из дому на ночь глядя и выехал в сторону заповедника – план привели в действие.  
  
То, что им удалось сорвать двойной куш, стало понятно только у развалин дома Хейлов – потому что там же обнаружился и Дерек. Он вернулся в город месяц назад, и через два дня в лесу нашли мертвую Кейт. Хоть коронер и объявил причиной смерти нападение пумы, одного беглого опытного взгляда на тело оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: клыки и когти большой кошки здесь не при чем, Кейт убил оборотень. С тех пор Дерек ловко скрывался, избегал любых ситуаций, когда его могли застать врасплох. За год, проведенный в бегах, он многому научился. Только из-за Стайлза, которого он почему-то вздумал защитить – Дерек даже попытался припугнуть его раздраженным: «Здесь частная территория, проваливай!» – попался. Не оттолкни он его вглубь дома и не полезь на рожон, выигрывая для чужого побега время, успел бы уйти. Но жертва оказалась напрасной: схватили и его, и Стайлза.  
  
– Ты снова подпустил их друг к другу? Я же запретила нарушать карантин. Хочешь спровоцировать повторный срыв?  
  
Дитон проследил за ледяным взглядом Виктории: просто удивительно, как под ним не раскололся один из экранов, на который она смотрела, и где на паузе замерла запись – момент, когда Стайлз обхватывал Дерека за плечи и тянул к себе.  
  
– Это из архива полугодичной давности. Хочу повторно изучить динамику их взаимодействия.  
  
На лице Виктории не отразилось ни единой эмоции. Вид двух подростков, совсем еще детей, цепляющихся друг за друга – Дерек в больничной сорочке, с голыми коленями, бледный, измученный, а Стайлз елозит рядом и пытается помочь, – даже и близко не задел ее, оставил абсолютно равнодушной. А ведь она сама была матерью.  
  
– Мы уже год кормим их зря. Еще месяц без положительной динамики, и я подниму вопрос о списании Хейла. Давно пора вплотную заняться вторым. Все ресурсы уходят на бесполезного бету.  
  
Дитон отвернулся от монитора. Он прекрасно помнил, что происходило до – и особенно после – остановленного момента. Виктория не права, Дерек необходим, если они хотят сохранить Стайлза – такого, каким он был большую часть времени.  
  
К окончанию четвертой недели изоляции стало понятно, что выводы Марин верны, и обычной пищи ему недостаточно. Он уже не грозился, что отец в два счета найдет его, «и вот тогда, ублюдки, вы попляшете». Сдавал прямо на глазах, осунулся, побледнел еще больше, истончился, будто собирался и вовсе исчезнуть, рассыпаться от любого неосторожного прикосновения, все чаще стал утыкаться носом в подушку, едва передвигался от слабости. И жадными, лихорадочно блестящими глазами пожирал Дерека: когда того возвращали обратно после очередного забора образцов.  
  
Самого Стайлза к тому времени все еще возили только на медицинские обследования, проводили несложные тесты и сравнивали результаты с описаниями из Бестиария. Старинный рукописный фолиант, хранящийся в семье Арджентов, однажды принес сам Джерард: для оцифровки ценнейших материалов и занесения их в информационную базу Центра. Он всерьез настроился перейти от истребления к практическому использованию сверхъестественных существ. А чтобы понять, чем может быть полезен Стайлз, следовало вначале определить его точную видовую принадлежность.  
  
С Дереком таких проблем не возникало. Они доподлинно знали, кто он – так же как и то, для чего он им нужен.  
  
Подопытных разместили на самом последнем, четвертом, специально оборудованном подземном уровне. Единственный способ попасть к ним – не спуститься по лестницам или в лифте, а поднять блок с нужной камерой, или сразу несколькими, к лабораторно-исследовательскому подуровню, так же спрятанному под землей. Иначе внутрь не войти. И не выйти. Безопасность продумывалась до мелочей. Любые контакты сведены к минимуму. Даже запечатанные контейнеры с едой доставлялись три раза в день по специальному желобу, слишком узкому, чтобы его можно было использовать для побега. Лишь немногие из работников Центра знали о наличии четвертого уровня, и тем более о том, для содержания каких существ он спроектирован.  
  
До сих пор были заняты только две соседние камеры-соты из семи. Просторные, светлые, они граничили прозрачными перегородками, которые, как и остальные пять стен, а также пол и потолок, были достаточно прочны, чтобы даже сильному альфе, окажись он в Центре, пришлось изрядно потрудиться, пробивая их – спасибо последним научным разработкам и технологическому прогрессу. Но все же основной расчет был сделан на то, что агрессию дикого зверя будут сдерживать не крепкие стены, а электричество. Оно же использовалось и для наказания при непослушании. Все поверхности внутри камер были токопроводящими, покрытыми тончайшей, едва различимой невооруженным глазом сеткой. По ней пускался разряд электричества, смертельный для человека и весьма болезненный для оборотня: достаточный, чтобы лишить его способности двигаться, а значит, и сопротивляться.  
  
От специальных, бьющих током ошейников отказались почти сразу же. Дерек был достаточно силен, чтобы сорвать такой с себя даже под воздействием электричества, доказывая, что какое-то время может противостоять прошивающими тело импульсами, а Стайлз и без того был крайне слаб и не выглядел опасным. Когда же выяснилось, что электричество на него не действует, для его усмирения подобрали иные способы. Можно наполнить камеру усыпляющим газом – на оборотней он не действовал, а вот на Стайлзе срабатывал безотказно. Держать впроголодь. Перестать чередовать циклы сна и бодрствования, как когда-то сделали с Дереком, обучая «послушанию», а на самом деле едва не сведя с ума. Или пообещать рассказать об отце в обмен на требуемое поведение. Тогда они еще не знали, что и эти методы однажды могут не сработать.  
  
Дерека же удары тока могли достать всюду и в любое время. Даже на низкой узкой кровати. Пока он корчился в конвульсиях, скрежеща плотно стиснутыми зубами, пережидая последствия, и пытался восстановиться, блок с камерой поднимали на лабораторный уровень. У ассистентов оставалось ровно двадцать три секунды, чтобы войти и сделать укол в основание шеи с замедляющей регенерацию сывороткой, уложить безвольное тело на каталку и перевезти в операционную. Там его надежно фиксировали на специально оборудованном столе, спиной вверх, и подключали к аппарату, насыщающему кровь физраствором с добавлением вытяжки аконита. Доза была выверена так, чтобы Дерек оставался на грани сознания, не дергался и не мешал. Но, даже используя аконит, приходилось действовать крайне негуманным способом. Несложный укол, которого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы произвести у пациента-человека забор спинномозговой жидкости, а затем позволить ему уйти на своих двоих, с оборотнями из-за их ускоренного восстановления не срабатывал. Пусть регенерация и была сильно замедлена, организм – или же сам Дерек – продолжал бороться. Иглы, используемые в больницах для подобных процедур, выдавливало из тела до того, как они успевали проткнуть кость на достаточную для пункции глубину, а увеличение концентрации аконита в крови грозило комой и последующей смертью подопытного. Поэтому делались многочисленные глубокие надрезы вдоль позвоночника, ткани раздвигались, обнажая позвонки, работали помпы, отсасывающие кровь, сразу в нескольких местах сверлилась кость – без анестезии, потому что на оборотней обезболивающие препараты толком не действуют – и выкачивался не литр, не два, а гораздо больше. Оператор, контролирующий работу хирургической машины, прекращал операцию только после того, как Дерек отключался. А выдержать он мог долго. Во время процедуры он дрожал на столе, его кожа блестела от обильной испарины, все знали, что он испытывает чудовищную боль – но ни разу никто от него даже звука не услышал. Дерек только насквозь прокусывал прочную капу, которую ему насильно заталкивали в рот, чтобы он не обломал клыки, и крепко зажмуривался.  
  
В такие минуты на Дитона накатывали жалость и сострадание – вместе с запоздалым, отдающим гнильцой чувством вины. Но из костного мозга Дерека выделяли стволовые клетки, особенные, как и все в оборотнях. Именно они, как предполагалось, хранили секрет регенерации и иммунитета перед любыми заболеваниями. Дитон даже испытывал нечто вроде благодарности к своему подопечному – неправильной, извращенной – ведь если удастся создать идеальное лекарство, жертва, принесенная Дереком, спасет не только Марин, но и тысячи других жизней. Почему-то он был уверен, что из Центра того выпустят только запакованным в черный пластиковый мешок.  
  
После очередного забора образцов Дитон решил проверить теорию дополнительных источников питания для Стайлза, выдвинутую Марин еще на начальных этапах наблюдения за ним. Его состояние ухудшилось почти до критического, и нужно было спешно что-то предпринять. К счастью, у них имелся кандидат, испытывающий периодическую сильную боль. По окончании процедуры Дерек мог неподвижно пролежать часов пять, приходя в себя и восстанавливаясь, а значит, опасности не представлял.  
  
Перегородку между камерами убрали – и Стайлз, едва сдерживаясь, стараясь не сорваться с места, ступил на чужую территорию. Он вел себя так, будто уже учуял добычу, но еще не знал, хватит ли у него сил и ловкости, чтобы отхватить кусок посочнее. Круги, которые он нарезал, приближаясь к потенциальной еде, становились все уже, а движения – увереннее. Если бы Дитона на тот момент попросили выбрать зверя, наиболее точно характеризующего Стайлза, он, не задумываясь, назвал бы лисицу. И вовсе не из-за подозрений в том, что Стайлз мог оказаться как-то связан с кицунэ. Просто его повадки действительно походили на лисьи.  
  
Дерек, одетый лишь в медицинскую сорочку с короткими рукавами и завязками на спине, неподвижно лежал на кровати и внимательно следил за гостем. Наверняка тот почувствовал его беспомощность – потому что осмелел, подобрался вплотную и, сверкая жадным, голодным взглядом, почти осязаемо ощупывающим раскинувшееся перед ним тело, потянулся к нему.  
  
Издав короткий, захлебывающийся нетерпеливым предвкушением стон, Стайлз впал в некое подобие транса, уложил ладони поверх повязок, прикрывавших длинные порезы, и по его дрожащим рукам заструились темно-красные нити, делая видимыми каждую вену под кожей, – только сейчас по ним текла не кровь, а нечто очень нехорошее. Дерек дернулся, попытался отстраниться, выпустить когти и отогнать «кормящегося» им Стайлза – но, видимо, боль только усилилась, потому что он почти сразу же сник, даже тихонько заскулил, не сдержавшись, и если бы не микрофоны, усиливающие звуки, Дитон не услышал бы его.  
  
А потом Стайлз удовлетворенно, сыто выдохнул и улыбнулся. Его кожа заметно порозовела, круги под глазами, превращавшие его в настоящего зомби, сошли, и он в последний раз, смакуя послевкусие, провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника Дерека, прикусившего край подушки, чтобы поглубже затолкать обратно в горло вырывающиеся у него болезненные стоны. Темные нити с рук Стайлза исчезли, он несколько раз моргнул – и будто бы очнулся. Обвел непонимающим взглядом чужую камеру, соображая, как он мог в ней оказаться, и с ужасом уставился на Дерека. Тот лежал неподвижно, с зажмуренными глазами, а повязки на его спине из белых превратились в красные, швы, которыми скрепили края порезов, разошлись.  
  
– Прости, прости, чувак... – сбивчиво затараторил Стайлз и отдернул руки. – Обычно я контролирую себя, питаюсь маленькими порциями и никогда вот так, да еще с прикосновениями. Впервые дотронулся, сам не верю, что сорвался, не удержал контроль, меня словно вырубило, что-то щелкнуло в мозгу... И черт. Все стало настолько ярким, идеальным... Как знал, что нельзя даже пробовать, не поддавался на уговоры. Это ж как мега-наркотик, мгновенное привыкание. Но они мне только кашу с цыпленком подсовывали, конечно, цыпленок это тоже вкусно, но мне и другая пища нужна... Эй, не молчи, ты хоть живой?.. Черт, ты же не умираешь?  
  
Дерек слабо шевельнул пальцами и приоткрыл глаза.  
  
– Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе, что чувствуешь, когда тебя сжирают заживо.  
  
– Уфф... – Стайлз осел на пол и привалился плечом к кровати. – Ну здравствуй, сарказм, что ли. Думаю, это хороший знак. Раз злишься, значит, помирать не собираешься. Ты снова меня спас. Да у тебя комплекс героя, чувак! Хотя ты не очень-то в этом хорош, уж не обижайся, но мы же оба здесь застряли. Но ты здорово выручил меня сейчас. Я реально собирался ноги протянуть... Ты хоть знаешь, что ты? Я вот не могу сказать, как по-научному называется то, во что я превращаюсь, когда голоден, и верх берет вроде как моя темная сторона. Во мне засела какая-то до жути хитрая хрень. Ничем толковым не делится, только путает и подставляет. Прикинь, я даже веду задушевные беседы с самим собой, словно настоящий псих! А с тобой что не так? Ну, кроме того, что ты учился на класс старше в той же школе, что и я, и подозрительно отпадно играл в баскетбол? – Стайлз с любопытством окинул его взглядом. – Эй, мы же соседи по аквариумам, сам знаешь, заняться тут особо нечем, так что наблюдение за тобой теперь мое единственное хобби. И я видел не только, как ты истязаешь свое тело всеми этими отжиманиями и прочими упражнениями – должен сказать, я впечатлен, мне б твои выносливость и упрямство, чувак, – или отправляешься за перегородку, чтобы отлить, но и на твои клыки с когтями, которые ты выпускаешь в периоды особо хренового настроения, успел полюбоваться. Ты в курсе, что у тебя уши смешные? И сейчас, и когда они становятся по-лереконьи острыми. Хотя лепрекон из тебя бракованный, уверен, они не обрастают в таких количествах шерстью. И вот что странно, я однозначно переел, никогда столько боли за раз не вытягивал, но чувствую, что я – это все еще я. А ведь раньше, едва превышу норму, с трудом мог удержать контроль. Ты как-то очень правильно на меня влияешь. Ну, колись, в кого ты превращаешься? Тебе-то я признался, что вроде как лис.  
  
– Если не заткнешься, я поднапрягусь и превращусь в волка. Злого и очень быстрого. И прежде чем меня шарахнут током, успею дотянуться до твоего горла. Зубами.  
  
Дерек все еще лежал неподвижно, но по окрепшему голосу можно было догадаться, что силы к нему возвращаются. Удивительно, – Дитон тогда сделал пометку в журнале наблюдений – выглядело так, словно вместе с болью Стайлз выкачал из его тела и весь дурман, остававшийся в крови после аконита.  
  
– Типа как оборотень-волк? Настоящий? С хвостом и завываниями на луну? Круто. Если бы эта хрень не поселилась во мне, не поверил бы никогда. А ведь хорошо, что нас регулярно бреют под машинку, иначе я стал бы беспокоиться о блохах. Эй, не щелкай зубами!.. Я же тебя отвлечь пытаюсь. Так перетерпеть проще. Прости, что заставил заново пережить ту боль. Да еще и усилил в разы. Я в курсе, как действую на людей. Или, в твоем случае, на не-людей. У меня правило есть. Никогда не хватаюсь руками за тех, из кого тяну боль, от прикосновения в разы хуже становится. Только сегодня не удержался. Не соображал из-за голода, будто во мне одни примитивные инстинкты остались. Не знаю, что они с тобой делают, но всякий раз, когда тебя притаскивают обратно, ты выглядишь крайне паршиво.  
  
– У меня голова раскалывается. Умолкни.  
  
– Слишком громко говорю? У оборотней такой чуткий слух?  
  
– А еще – неконтролируемые вспышки ярости.  
  
Судя по довольному выражению, промелькнувшему на лице Стайлза, тот явно придумал достойный колкий ответ, но Дерек так выразительно посмотрел на него, что вмиг отбил желание и дальше донимать его бестолковой болтовней. Или же, предположил Дитон, Стайлз понял, что тому действительно все еще плохо. В то время как ему неоправданно хорошо – за чужой счет.  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение становилось нецелесообразным, проблема с дополнительным питанием для Стайлза благополучно разрешилась, и Дитон произнес в микрофон:  
  
– Объект номер один, вернитесь к себе.  
  
Стайлз замешкался. Объектом «номер один» был он, на его белой рубашке, заправленной в такие же ослепительно-белоснежные штаны, красовалась большая черная единица. Все рубашки и майки Дерека были помечены аккуратной цифрой 2.  
  
– Иначе мне придется включить ток, что навредит объекту номер два, – подстегнул его Дитон.  
  
Стайлз сжал напоследок ладонь Дерека, еще раз извиняясь, и вернулся на свою половину. Перегородка бесшумно скользнула на место, вновь разделяя их. А спустя час Дитон сделал новую пометку в журнале наблюдений за объектами: Дерек смог самостоятельно встать. Так быстро он еще ни разу не восстанавливался.  
  
После столь удачного взаимодействия Дитон взял за правило подпускать их друг к другу регулярно, чтобы Стайлз хотя бы раз в неделю мог подкормиться. И если вначале он накинулся на Дерека, потеряв от голода всякий контроль, то во второй заход присел перед кроватью и осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
– Можно?..  
  
Дерек в ответ лишь слабо кивнул – на разговоры сил не осталось.  
  
В третий раз Стайлз действовал еще смелее и, прежде чем положить ладонь на свежую повязку, проследил пальцем спирали татуировки, украшавшей тело Дерека между лопаток: черный узор выглядывал из-под разъехавшейся на спине сорочки. А еще Стайлз набросил ему на ноги и поясницу тонкое одеяло, скрывая его наготу. После операционной Дерека не переодевали, он всегда самостоятельно сдирал с себя больничную распашонку вместе с пластырями и бинтами и натягивал белье и штаны, когда к нему возвращались силы.  
  
Кормясь, Стайлз всегда старался закончить поскорее, но Дерек все равно подрагивал от заново прошивающей тело боли. Возвращалось каждое мгновение – когда руки и ноги сдавливали зажимы, к спине прижимался холодный металл, когда его резали, сверлили кость, когда вводили иглы, а аконит в крови тормозил исцеление. А еще ныла потрепанная гордость. Только он ни разу не отказал Стайлзу, не прогнал его – видимо, сказывалось то, что они оба сидели в одной лодке и вместе шли ко дну. К тому же они быстро сообразили, что подобный странный, противоестественный симбиоз взаимовыгоден: Стайлз утолял голод и каким-то образом умудрялся сохранять свою человечность (впервые о проблеме с самоконтролем Дитон узнал из таких вот подслушанных бесед), не боялся есть с запасом и прикасаться, говорил, что его словно что-то удерживает, не позволяет сорваться за грань, а Дерек, хоть и через новую болевую атаку, гораздо быстрее восстанавливался. Ради этого он готов был терпеть и вдвое большую боль – собственная слабость его бесила.  
  
Возможно, была еще одна причина, негласная, но удерживающая их друг подле друга намного прочнее: бесценные двадцать минут разговоров, которые позволял им Дитон после. Перегородка между камерами была звуконепроницаемой даже для чуткого слуха оборотня, и если Стайлза изредка водили на беседы к доктору Моррел, на которых та старалась узнать о нем побольше, полагая, что ей, как женщине, он будет хоть немного доверять, то Дерек ни с кем, кроме своего соседа, не говорил уже очень давно.  
  
Переломный момент в их общении наступил, когда «объект номер два» не снимали с операционного стола на протяжении шести дней, делая лишь короткие перерывы, чтобы дать хотя бы частично восстановиться. Наконец-то опыты дали стабильную положительную динамику: у них появился первый искусственно обращенный. Бездомный, которого никто не хватится. Чтобы поддерживать его в жизнеспособном состоянии постоянно требовались свежие образцы. Они только отрабатывали технологию синтеза сыворотки из замороженных клеток и не хотели рисковать. Когда спустя семьдесят два часа – критический срок, после которого донорские клетки либо полностью приживались, либо атаковали организм носителя, убивая его – новоявленный оборотень был все еще активен, к эксперименту подключили добровольца из числа военных. Дитон предпочел бы продолжить работу с первым подопытным, но подобранный на улице бродяга оказался психически нестабилен, а с новоприобретенной силой еще и крайне опасен. Его изолировали, а эксперимент продолжили. Результат удалось повторить, первую фазу можно было считать проведенной успешно, полным ходом шла подготовка ко второй: выделению из сыворотки компонентов, ответственных за обращение, чтобы подобрать к ним блокираторы, при этом сохранив силу, присущую оборотням, и их способность к регенерации. Одновременно, гонясь за статистикой, начали готовить еще двоих добровольцев. В конце концов, Дитону пришлось вмешаться, даже пойти на конфликт с Джерардом – иначе изрезанный, под завязку напичканный аконитом мальчишка не выжил бы. Все-таки Дитон был ученым, а не живодером. Если не подключать к эксперименту новых участников, уже имеющихся образцов должно хватить до полного восстановления донора.  
  
К тому времени Стайлз сидел на голодном пайке две недели, и подпускать его к Дереку было опасно. Но он яростно колотил кулаками по перегородке и кричал в одну из многочисленных камер, следящих за ними круглосуточно:  
  
– Пустите меня к нему! Я не голоден! Просто пустите. Прошу вас. Ну же!.. Ему хреново, да он едва дышит и лапы сейчас протянет! И черной гадостью заблюет ваши белоснежные простыни и натертые до блеска полы! Будто я не знаю, во что превращается его кровь после этого вашего аконита! Да от нее зубы сводит. Какие же вы ублюдки... Рядом с ним должен кто-то быть!  
  
Дитон тогда сдался – а еще им овладел научный интерес – и объединил обе клетки в одну.  
  
Стайлз плюхнулся на колени рядом с кроватью Дерека, потянулся к нему – и стрельнул злым, гневным взглядом в камеру слежения, когда от его прикосновения попытались неловко отстраниться: закрыться, спрятаться, словно Дерек никому уже не доверял. Или не осознавал, что протянутая к нему открытая ладонь не обязательно должна нести боль и новую порцию мучений.  
  
– Тише... – успокаивающе зашептал Стайлз. – Это всего лишь я. И ни одного засранца из тех, что так любят копаться в твоем позвоночнике. Я не сделаю плохо. Никаких завтраков или обедов за твой счет, обещаю. Просто разреши мне позаботиться о тебе. Ага, вот так.

Он пересел на кровать и осторожно потянул тяжело дышащего Дерека за плечи, предлагая свои колени в качестве подушки. А когда тот закрыл поблекшие глаза, больше не пытаясь протестовать – может, у него и сил ни на что уже не осталось – принялся бережно поглаживать ежик его коротких волос.  
  
Поддавшись теплоте прикосновений и незатейливой ласке, Дерек немного расслабился, задышал тише, хрипы уже не казались столь страшными, словно его легкие кто-то изодрал в болтающиеся на ветру лоскуты, и Стайлз осмелел. Стер крупные капли пота, блестящей россыпью покрывшие его лоб, повел тыльной стороной ладони по заново отросшей щетине – из-за нее Дерека таскали на «гигиенические процедуры» втрое чаще, чем его – взялся за руку, легонько сжимая запястье и пытаясь уследить за хаотичными скачками пульса.  
  
Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы наблюдать за ними в такой почти интимный момент: видеть Дерека настолько доверившимся, а Стайлза по-настоящему обеспокоенным, растерянным, пытающимся хоть чем-нибудь помочь. Они же всего лишь подростки, им бы в игры на приставке резаться или хвастать друг перед другом, с какой девчонкой на первое свидание сходили. Но полностью отказаться от наблюдений Дитон не мог. Он сдержанно вздохнул, переключил камеры в инфракрасный диапазон – и выронил ручку, когда увидел нечто поистине невозможное.  
  
Стайлз обнимал Дерека не только руками. Он бережно обернул вокруг его тела широкий, действительно похожий на лисий, хвост. Дитон трижды перепроверил. Каждую из подключенных камер. Картинка в инфракрасном спектре не менялась: длинный, не видимый обычным зрением, переливающийся жаркой пульсирующей теплотой, отлично различимый со всех ракурсов красно-оранжевый хвост не исчезал. Он лежал на пояснице Дерека, укрывая его еще одним согревающим прикосновением.  
  
Стараясь не поддаваться щекочущему предвкушению от близости разгадки, Дитон пододвинул к себе рабочий ноутбук и открыл файл с Бестиарием. Выходит, он ошибался, когда продолжал настаивать, что Стайлз играет с ними, водит за нос, прикидываясь тем, кем на самом деле не является, и его все-таки можно причислить к редким носителям лисьего духа? Да, ему, как и некоторым видам кицунэ, электричество нипочем, и сам он не раз заговаривал о себе, пусть и в третьем лице, как о лисице – но ведь в его истории накопилось столько нестыковок.  
  
Кицунэ не становятся в одночасье. Никакого укуса, как у оборотней. Никаких спящих до совершеннолетия сил, а потом чудесное пробуждение в окружении лисьих хвостов. Существует единственно известный способ: нужно таковым родиться. Семья же Стайлза – обыкновенные люди. И сам он, по его словам, до определенного момента, оставался человеком. Зато, если удастся выяснить реальную причину, повлекшую такие изменения, они могут попытаться вывести искусственных кицунэ.  
  
Пока же сам Стайлз намекал на одержимость – в подкупающих искренностью разговорах с Дереком, которые, впрочем, не всегда удавалось подслушать, и в туманных отговорках перед Марин.  
  
Водя пальцем по тачпаду, Дитон нашел раздел, описывающий иных лисиц – темных, жестоких, питающихся страхами и чужой болью. Ногицунэ. Как любому паразиту им требовался носитель, лучше всего человек, сам каким-то образом призвавший тьму, впустивший ее внутрь. Он уже и не помнил, сколько раз примерял этот образ на Стайлза. Только вот Стайлз, заботливо убаюкивающий Дерека, в тот момент едва ли походил на одержимого демоническим духом. Разве такого, как он, можно назвать злобным, расчетливым существом, заинтересованным в причинении одних лишь страданий?  
  
Но увидев горящий теплом хвост во всей красе, Дитон отбросил последние сомнения, вспомнив, как в самом начале эксперимента Стайлз изрядно понасмехался над ним. С десяток медицинских обследований – и каждый раз абсурдно противоречивые результаты: от «полностью здоров» до «опухоль головного мозга». Когда же свистопляска с диагностированием едва не свела всех с ума, он догадался найти в больничной базе госпиталя Бикон Хиллс историю болезни миссис Стилински. Как только документы, хоть и добытые незаконно, оказались на руках, изматывающая игра в «Угадай, что будет сегодня – очередное злокачественное новообразование или абсолютно здоровый мозг» прекратилась. Стайлз в точности копировал симптомы болезни, от которой умерла его мать. Вплоть до идентичности результатов МРТ.  
  
Обман раскрылся, и он тут же признал поражение. Но лишь в этом раунде. Заканчивая игру, Стайлз показал, что приберег в рукаве особенную карту. Как только Дитон получил результаты последней томографии, тот поднял на него полный сочувственной фальши взгляд, от которой в дрожь бросало, и с обезоруживающей, елейной искренностью поинтересовался: «Еще одно подтверждение, что случай безнадежен, не так ли, доктор?»  
  
Новая томография не имела ничего общего с прежними, но именно тогда Дитон осознал, что перед ним сидит существо куда более опасное и коварное, чем оборотень, имевший полное право ненавидеть его за причастность к гибели всей своей семьи.  
  
Он уже видел подобный результат – на снимках сестры.  
  
Издевка, мелькнувшая в глазах Стайлза, лишь подтвердила, что тот во всех красках прочувствовал, какую душевную боль причинил своей выходкой. И ему это доставило удовольствие. Он даже облизнулся. Поэтому все его показное сопереживание, участие – очередная ширма. Маска. Им попался не просто трикстер, любитель злых шуток, а настоящая изворотливая бестия. Дитон сомневался, что такого можно укротить.  
  
– ...все их взаимодействие основано исключительно на инстинктах. Еда, влечение, – отвлек от размышлений ровный голос Виктории. – Так по-животному. Того и гляди вылизывать друг друга начнут, словно у них брачный период на подходе.  
  
– Мы их заперли, отняли у них свободу, лишили привычной жизни, родных, друзей. Не удивительно, что они подсознательно ищут хоть кого-то, кому могут довериться.  
  
Или использовать, как, скорее всего, обстоит дело в случае со Стайлзом. За долгие месяцы наблюдений Дитон так и не смог определить, кому в большей степени принадлежит контроль: Стайлзу-человеку или же Стайлзу-демону. Большую часть времени тот вел себя как обычный подросток, но случались и дни, когда его инородная сущность настырно лезла вперед. Только рядом с Дереком он всегда успокаивался.  
  
– Я даже не знаю, что можно считать более омерзительным, – продолжила Виктория. – То, что они делают, или то, что ты наблюдаешь в это время за ними.  
  
– Значит, хорошо, что эту часть моей работы могут успешно выполнить видеокамеры.  
  
На деле же самым омерзительным, что происходило в стенах Центра, по-прежнему оставались ведущиеся здесь исследования. Дитон никогда не воспринимал подсмотренные им редкие касания и объятия как нечто ненормальное, выходящее за рамки дозволенного – мальчишки поступали так ради взаимного утешения и желания хоть на время ускользнуть из плена цепкого, удушающего одиночества. Они лишь пытались избавиться от ощущения, что никому не нужны, и все о них позабыли. Разве их можно винить?  
  
– Я рада, что моя дочь избавлена от учебы вместе с таким испорченным существом, как Стайлз. Не нарушай карантин.  
  
– Даже если бы я хотел помочь Стайлзу, Дерек для него сейчас все равно бесполезен. Последний забор образцов мы произвели восемнадцать дней назад, он полон сил и не испытывает боли, ему нечем его накормить. Но как только программа возобновится, я снова буду настаивать, чтобы их свели.  
  
– Поговорим об этом позже, – Виктория не собиралась соглашаться, но, очевидно, и спорить ей не хотелось. – Умирать, судя по твоему отчету, никто пока не собирается. Нам не нужен второй срыв. Ты видел, насколько опасным он стал. А мы оказались бессильны. Не обманывайся их внешностью, они чудовища. И пока мы не нашли лучшего способа держать Стайлза под контролем, пусть остается в ослабленном состоянии.

Виктория ушла, а Дитон напряженно посмотрел на ворох папок, словно ожидал, что ответы на беспокоящие его вопросы выпрыгнут оттуда сами. В них – вся хроника их грандиозного провала. Первые – и единственные – искусственно созданные оборотни не дотянули даже до своего первого полнолуния: погибли, завывая от боли, корчась в полузвериной форме, обросшие черной шерстью, лишившиеся способности говорить и связно мыслить. Они вернулись к тому, с чего начинали: не было ни универсального лекарства, ни препарата для искусственного обращения. Зато получили самое крепкое подтверждение тому, что давно было просчитано в теории и отработано в программах симуляции: только наличие альфы сделает эксперимент успешным. Работая с Дереком как с бетой, они ничего не добьются.  
  
Только почему-то это _«как»_ давно уже не давало ему покоя. Дитон заново попытался ухватиться за мысль, с которой его сбил визит Виктории, и вернулся к пересмотру видеозаписей. Он всегда обращал внимание на детали, выделял моменты, на первый взгляд простые и невинные, однако содержащие едва уловимый намек на нечто большее. Второе дно. Потайное отделение в шкафчике. Сокровище, спрятанное у всех на виду.  
  
 _«Я убить готов за сочный гамбургер и картошку фри... – мечтательно простонал с экрана Стайлз. – Когда выберемся отсюда, закажу сразу три порции. А ты?»  
  
«Лимонный пирог, – обвивая его покрепче руками, сообщил Дерек. – Дома его редко готовили, кроме меня, такое мало кто ел».  
  
«У тебя странные запросы. Все такое кисло-сладкое. Я бы скорее подумал, что ты тоскуешь по мясной запеканке. Ну, или печень врага затребуешь. Ты точно волк?»  
  
Дерек в ответ показушно оскалился, а Стайлз поспешно закрыл ему глаза ладонью – «Не сверкай тут, придурок» – и по-дружески пихнул его в бок._  
  
Маленькие оговорки – как крошки на пути к чему-то крайне важному.  
  
 _«Если бы я не повел себя как идиот, моя семья, возможно, выжила бы».  
  
Рука Стайлза, гладившая его плечо, расслабленно устроившись поверх рубашки, замерла.  
  
«А я считал, что спичку бросила Кейт, – осторожно заметил он. – Давай, рассказывай. И на этот раз режиссерскую версию, со всеми вырезанными сценами, а не в двух словах, как раньше».  
  
Дерек нахмурился еще сильнее, перевел дыхание – словно перед затяжным прыжком – и заговорил:  
  
«Кейт подкатывала ко мне, и это будоражило. Мы даже на три свидания сходили. А потом я ее отшил, когда разобрался, что она из Арджентов. – Дерек едко ухмыльнулся. – После того как переспал с ней».  
  
«И теперь думаешь, что виноват?»  
  
«Думаю, что было бы, – со злостью на себя и обстоятельства процедил он. – Откажи я ей при первой встрече».  
  
«Ты точно идиот. Посмотри на меня, – он дернул его за рубашку. – Кейт и без вашей интрижки убила бы всех. Не сожгла бы, так перестреляла. Потравила бы аконитом. Сам же рассказывал, что эта чокнутая наговорила, когда ты загнал ее в собственную же ловушку, которую она приготовила тебе в лесу. Что никакие потуги состряпать искусственного послушного оборотня не стоят того, чтобы оставлять вас в живых, что вы зло, звери и чудовища, а альф надо уничтожать в первую очередь, как единственный ключ к проводимому здесь идиотскому эксперименту. Чувак, да она с тобой играла. Забавлялась. Неужели ты считаешь, что она не знала про твои когти-клыки, когда ложилась с тобой? Просто искала легкий способ подобраться ближе. Может, ждала, что ты ошалеешь от вида ее сисек, выпрыгнувших вдруг из лифчика прямо тебе в ладони, и в гости пригласишь, позовешь потрахаться на твоей кровати, а она потом по дому пошныряет, поразузнает все. Да за такое я бы сам убил ее, если бы ты уже не сделал этого. Хотя то, кем ты из-за нее стал, спасло меня»._  
  
До сих пор Дитон считал, что знает, о каком случае они говорят, упоминая спасение Стайлза. Именно потому Виктория сейчас упорнее всех настаивала на карантине, что то была ее идея – использовать заведомо потерянных для эксперимента, но еще держащихся за жизнь искусственно обращенных для «подкормки» их второго подопечного. Чтобы наконец-то исключить из пищевой цепочки Дерека. Так она это называла. Но когда вводишь в уравнение новую переменную, надо быть готовым к получению абсолютно непредсказуемого результата.  
  
В тот вечер жилой блок Стайлза подняли к лабораторному уровню и из состыкованного с ним бокса вкатили внутрь барокамеру, где под защитой прозрачной оболочки, поддерживающей внутри неизменную температуру и давление, лежал обращенный доброволец. Он был в сознании и пока еще мог двигаться, в отличие от давно свихнувшегося бродяги, который по всем прогнозам должен был умереть к концу дня. И раз Стайлз обладал способностью поглощать боль без прямого контакта, толстое стекло не должно было стать помехой.  
  
То, что произошло дальше и уложилось в секунды реального времени, удалось восстановить только благодаря покадровому пересмотру записи с камер наблюдения – столь стремительны и неуловимы для человеческого глаза оказались его движения. Мимолетное замешательство – когда изголодавшийся Стайлз, снова действующий на одних инстинктах, даже не своих, а существа, перехватившего контроль, как и в первый контакт с Дереком, «учуял» предлагаемое ему пиршество. После – молниеносный бросок вперед, сорванная и откинутая в сторону, будто не имеющая веса, крышка барокамеры. А дальше – череда застывших фрагментов. Руки в темных венах с тонкими длинными пальцами, прогрузившимися в черную шерсть на впалой груди. Искаженное лицо обращенного солдата – из него не просто выкачивали боль, а заставляли заново окунаться в каждое мучительное мгновение истощающей его агонии. А сам Стайлз – лишь оболочка для чего-то злобного и неуправляемого, с леденящей расчетливостью во взгляде, непонятно почему вдруг вырвавшегося на свободу.  
  
Закончив отъедаться, существо замерло, повернулось и растянуло губы Стайлза в плотоядной ухмылке.  
  
«Вам наконец-то удалось приучить его к прикосновениям. Браво! Он так беспечно полез к новой закуске. Даже подталкивать не пришлось. И это почти забытое сладкое чувство, когда я снова могу влиять на него! Как в школе, когда я мог подбить нас на маленькую шалость, столкнуть кого-нибудь с лестницы, чтобы потом полакомиться... Но привязанность к оборотню нам не к чему, – глаза существа заволокло плотной тьмой. – Волк держит его, не отпускает ко мне. Он отказывается есть в нем самое вкусное! А Стайлз мой. Только я могу владеть им. Зато теперь, когда вы оказались столь щедры – и, главное, глупы – раз предложили нам огромный кусок безвольной, ничем не ограничивающей меня боли и дали мне свободу, мы славненько повеселимся».  
  
Если бы съемка велась еще и в инфракрасном диапазоне, Дитон не сомневался, что увидел бы, как Стайлз – или тот, кто сейчас главенствовал – обзавелся парочкой новых хвостов. Иначе как объяснить столь стремительно возросшую силу и перемены в поведении?  
  
Жилой блок изолировали, искусственно обращенный, лишившийся защиты барокамеры, едва не погиб, но тогда они думали только о том, как не дать разошедшемуся существу прорваться в лабораторию, а оттуда – к единственному лифту, ведущему наверх, в остальные помещения Центра. Где полно людей, и откуда можно выбраться наружу. Казалось, он был в силах выломать любую дверь. Даже усыпляющий газ, который прежде неизменно на нем срабатывал, оказался бесполезен.  
  
В последней попытке обуздать завладевшее Стайлзом нечто, не покалечив и не причинив вреда оболочке, камеру вернули вниз, возобновили подачу газа, но даже когда и двойная концентрация не возымела должного эффекта, запустили внутрь Дерека. Заведомо рискуя его потерей, но надеясь, что раз тот и прежде каким-то образом сдерживал темную сторону своего соседа, ему это удастся сделать снова. Когда Дерек наконец-то добрался до Стайлза – так, чтобы тот в очередной раз не скинул его с себя и не отшвырнул, впечатав в стену, – то навалился всем весом, уткнул лицом в пол и, угрожающе рыча в ухо, почти прокусил его шею клыками. Стайлз сразу замер, перестал шипеть и вырываться. Его отпустило, темнота из взгляда схлынула, он вернулся, снова стал собой прежним, обессиленно растекся по полу – и неожиданно прошептал: «Эй, а ты в курсе, что на спуске они перестали закачавать в мою камеру газ?»  
  
Дитон включил последнюю запись из выборки:  
  
 _«Что с тобой будет, когда они узнают?»  
«Мы свалим отсюда раньше»._  
  
У него щелкнуло в голове, и будто пелена спала.  
  
Дерек, ни разу не продемонстрировавший полного обращения.  
Дерек, плотно зажмуривающийся, когда его укладывали на операционный стол.  
Дерек, чьи клыки на загривке Стайлза сработали не хуже заклинаний экзорциста.  
Дерек, по вине которого им до сих пор не удалось добиться успеха.  
  
Долго не желавший складываться паззл вдруг соединился в цельную картину.  
  
Не проще ли спрятать глаза – в момент болевого шока, когда не остается сил, чтобы контролировать обращение – и скрыть проявление истинной сущности? И разве в Бестиарии не упоминается, что демона-трикстера можно одолеть, изменив того, кем он завладел – например, превратив человека в оборотня? И что, как не фатальный промах, допущенный еще на старте, неверные исходные данные, расчеты, заточенные под бету, способны угробить даже самый тщательно подготовленный эксперимент?  
  
Ответ очевиден: у них с самого начала был альфа.  
  
Не важно, как и когда Дерек им стал – удалось ли Талии перед смертью каким-то образом передать силу единственному сыну, или же за год, проведенный в бегах, он занялся собственной охотой и убил, распрощавшись со статусом беты, – к ним он попал уже таковым.

Как он раньше не понял? Не заподозрил? Не прогнал данные Дерека через альфа-симуляцию? Почему зациклился на бете? Дитон бросил взгляд на стопки лабораторных карт, нескончаемые ряды папок с отчетами – и скупо рассмеялся. Он видел напрасно потраченные средства. Проваленные сроки. Гибель двух подопытных. И все из-за того, что их провел восемнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
  
И Стайлз, конечно же, знал. Дерек должен был хоть кому-то довериться.  
  
Дитон решительно закрыл файлы с теперь уже бесполезными расчетами и отвернулся от мониторов. Марин поймет, если он пропустит ужин и даже не приедет ночевать. Ему нужно в лабораторию.


	4. Chapter 4

 

– Вот за что я люблю автоматизированные системы охраны, – Дэнни закончил возиться с электронным замком и с триумфом приподнял стальную роллету. – Следили бы тут за всем настоящие охранники, нас бы уже давно шуганули.  
  
Согласно плану здания, который позаимствовала из домашнего сейфа Эллисон вместе с набором ключей-карт разного уровня допуска, в ветклинику, где располагался виварий Центра, проще всего было пробраться, пройдя через гараж. Поднырнув под шлагбаум, они прокрались внутрь. По сторонам забегал луч фонарика: в круг света попала скорая, изрядно удивив – такой машине самое место у приемного покоя больницы, а не в фармакологическом центре, где не бывает пациентов – несколько легковых автомобилей и грузовая перевозка для животных.  
  
Внезапно Скотт запнулся, повел фонариком в сторону, но его мощности едва хватило, чтобы дотянуться тусклым пятном до самого дальнего и темного угла гаража, где удалось различить только расплывающиеся в полумраке неясные очертания.  
  
– Ты чего? – возмущенно зашипел Джексон и хлопнул его по плечу. – Ищи дверь, мы не можем торчать тут вечность, пока ты на чужие тачки налюбуешься, нам в клинику и виварий надо попасть. Забыл?  
  
– Мне показалось... – растерявшийся Скотт будто и сам не до конца был уверен в том, что увидел. – Там вроде «камаро». Как у Хейла.  
  
– Ну точно, как мы сами не доперли, МакКолл! – Джексон выхватил из его руки фонарик и посветил в другую сторону. – Хейл работает на Арджентов и приволок к ним Стилински, чтобы те могли испытать на нем новые таблетки, превращающие школьных задротов во всеобщих любимчиков.  
  
– Просто я такую машину только у него видел...  
  
Но тут наконец-то нашлась дверь, и инцидент с «камаро» вылетел у Скотта из головы.  
  
Воспользовавшись ключом-картой серого цвета, какая, видимо, имелась у всех работников Центра, кто оставлял машину в общем гараже, они минули узкий коридор и вышли к лифтам. Поднялись с цокольного этажа стоянки, пробежали по холлу, дважды повернули, проскочили, судя по указателям, лабораторию ветклиники, операционную, диагностику и остановились у двери с табличкой: «Осторожно, животные».  
  
– Это здесь, – Лидия кивнула Дэнни, прося разобраться с новым замком.  
  
Внутри нашелся металлический стол на колесиках, и они дружно принялись сгружать на него клетки с белыми лабораторными мышами и крысами. А заглянув за следующую дверь, увидели хорьков и кошек.  
  
– Что за черт?..  
  
Джексон водрузил последнюю клетку, ничуть не заботясь об удобстве и душевном состоянии сидящих внутри мышей, разнервничавшихся из-за того, что под ними оказался огромный кот, пытающийся когтистой лапой дотянуться через тонкие прутья до нежданного обеда, и в недоумении уставился на фотографии странных крыс, прикрепленные кнопками к пробковой доске. Все животные на них были покрыты клоками черной жесткой шерсти, пробивающейся через основной белый цвет, с неестественно длинными, загнутыми когтями, но главное – их зубы ничуть не походили на резцы грызунов, скорее, на маленькие клыки плотоядных хищников.  
  
Он быстро обернулся – внутри клеток сидели самые обыкновенные зверьки.  
  
– Результаты опытов, – Лидия сняла с доски несколько фотографий и спрятала их в карман. – Скорее всего, неудачных, раз ни одна из этих бедных крыс не выжила. Везите клетки через приемную, к дверям ветклиники. Выйдем через главный вход. Это ближе.  
  
– Может, их держат где-то еще, – предположила притихшая Эллисон, помогая катить столик. Одно дело – догадываться, и совсем другое – видеть реальные подтверждения проводимым ее семьей исследованиям.  
  
– Здесь еще комнаты, – Скотт подергал за ручку. – Дэнни, поможешь?  
  
Из-за новой двери они вытащили в холл клетки с тремя лисицами и четверкой лесных енотов – довольно странный и немногочисленный набор для Центра, разрабатывающего лекарственные препараты. Вопреки ожиданиям, они не нашли ни шимпанзе, о которых столько говорили, ни собак. Даже боксы предназначенные для содержания больных животных, оставленных хозяевами на попечение ветеринара, пустовали.  
  
Но и с уже найденными зверями миссию по спасению можно было считать успешно выполненной.  
  
Изнутри ветклинику открыть оказалось проще простого. Дэнни быстро вырубил камеры, разобрался с сигнализацией, а Джексон помог с замками.  
  
– Вперед!.. Бегите! – Скотт застучал по прутьям клеток и затопал, заставляя перепуганное зверье выскакивать и нестись к распахнутым настежь дверям, разбегаться по парковке и нырять в темноту ближайших улиц. – Стой!.. А ты куда?!  
  
Изворотливый енот, самый крупный из четырех, протиснулся в узкое пространство между клетками и поскакал по коридору в обратную сторону, вглубь клиники, взмахнув на прощанье полосатым хвостом. Не задумываясь над тем, что делает, Скотт рванул следом.  
  
– Да оставь ты его! – крикнула ему вдогонку Лидия и добавила что-то насчет идиотов, когда Скотт даже не обернулся.  
  
Он легко мог нарваться на случайно припозднившегося уборщика – трудно поверить, что во всем Центре даже в предпраздничную ночь они были единственными людьми. Поэтому Лидия бросила Джексону баллончик с зеленой краской, которым старательно выводила на стекле только вчера придуманный знак их команды, и распорядилась:  
  
– Готовь машину. Я сейчас верну его, и сразу сматываемся!  
  
Дэнни посмотрел на замешкавшуюся Эллисон – та явно не знала, бежать ли ей за Скоттом или же остаться и помочь, оставались еще клетки с грызунами, их тоже надо выпустить и как можно скорее. Они и без того устроили переполох.  
  
– Я присмотрю за Лидией, а вы с Джексоном продолжайте, – успокоил он ее. – Если что, просто уезжайте, мы как-нибудь выкрутимся, всем попадаться бессмысленно.  
  
Он побежал, догоняя Лидию и Скотта. Только енот, даже если он и просидел всю свою жизнь взаперти, умудрился запутать их в два счета. Когда они втроем, запыхавшись и зло поглядывая друг на друга, наконец остановились, окончательно сдаваясь, то поняли, что не только не отловили полосатохвостую тварь, но и не могут сказать, в какой стороне осталась клиника – столько раз им пришлось повернуть, пробежаться по лестницам и пустым, одинаковым коридорам.  
  
– По-моему, туда, – Скотт кивнул влево.  
  
– Нет, сюда, – не согласилась Лидия.  
  
– Не смотрите на меня, – Дэнни поднял в защитном жесте руки. – Я тоже не запомнил.  
  
– А план здания у Эллисон остался. Скотт, вот зачем ты за енотом понесся? Да он давно уже вылез наружу через какое-нибудь неплотно прикрытое окно в туалете и потешается над нами. Давайте хоть лифт найдем, спустимся обратно в гараж, а оттуда выйдем на улицу.  
  
– Я видел один, – отозвался Дэнни. – Кажется, в том крыле.  
  
Лифт нашелся именно там, куда он указал, но вместо кнопки вызова сбоку от широкой двери поблескивал серебристым металлом очередной электронный замок с аккуратной табличкой над ним, предупреждавшей, что вход возможен только «для персонала с допуском Альфа».  
  
– Мне кажется, не стоит туда идти, – Скотт поднял на Лидию просительный взгляд.  
  
– Смотрите, – она проигнорировала его и сделала два шага влево. – Если стоять здесь, расположение других дверей и поворотов такое же, как на записи с мертвым шимпанзе, которую сумел вытянуть Дэнни два месяца назад. И камера, – Лидия взглядом указала в сторону и вверх. – Вот она. Думаю, тело вывезли отсюда. Даже замок отличается от остальных. Куда серьезнее тех, что мы вскрывали прежде.  
  
– Тут нужен еще и цифровой код, – сообщил Дэнни после беглого осмотра. – Его я смогу подобрать. Ничего такого, с чем бы я ни справился. Если у нас, конечно, есть нужный ключ.  
  
Лидия внимательно перебрала весь набор карт – хотя бы их она забрала у Эллисон.  
  
– Есть красная. С греческой буквой альфа.  
  
– Ага. Давай, – Дэнни протянул руку.  
  
– Вы, правда, хотите туда влезть? – предпринял еще одну попытку Скотт, когда спустя десять минут дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону.  
  
– Можешь подождать нас здесь.  
  
Лидия первой вошла внутрь и заинтересованным взглядом скользнула по кнопке со стрелкой, указывающей вниз и подписанной как «Лабораторно-исследовательский подуровень».  
  
– Да мне Эллисон потом голову оторвет, если с вами что-нибудь случится! И вообще, это был мой план, не забыли?

 

 

– Ты уверен?

Виктория собиралась уходить, когда Дитон попросил ее зайти в лабораторию. Чтобы показать три шприц-пистолета с новой сывороткой. В отличие от прошлых образцов, она была не мутного, белесого цвета, а полностью прозрачной. То, каким взволнованным – и одновременно преисполненным триумфа – выглядел Дитон, подвело Викторию к единственно возможной догадке.

– Получилось? – осторожно спросила она.

Дитон кивнул и улыбнулся. Всего за четыре часа он добился идеального совпадения со всеми теоретическими выкладками. И даже без тестов готов был утверждать, что полученная сыворотка – как раз та, что они не могли синтезировать целый год.

– Неужели ты нашел ошибку?

– Это Дерек.

Виктория непонимающе взглянула на него, и он разъяснил:

– Мы использовали его как бету. А Дерек альфа. И мастер притворства.

– Дерек альфа?.. – ее брови удивленно приподнялись. – Ты уверен?

– Доказательство перед тобой. Завтра сделаю последний тестовый прогон, и можно возобновлять программу по обращению.

Дитон впервые увидел, как Виктория искренне улыбается. Да она просто сияла. Как плотоядный раптор, поглядывающий на ничего не подозревающую травоядную добычу.

– Но почему только три дозы? Этого мало.

– Почти весь донорский материал ушел на подбор параметров синтеза, а мы уже давно не трогали Дерека. Я все израсходовал.

– Завтра же беритесь за него, – распорядилась Виктория. – Если понадобится, выпотрошите полностью. Столько времени потеряно зря.

Дитон собирался ответить, но внезапно зажглось сигнальное оповещение над дверью операционной, предупреждавшее, что началась автоматическая подготовка оборудования к работе – такое происходило только в случае, когда поднималась камера с «объектом номер два». И почти сразу же тишину уровня разорвал писк тревоги.

– Сбой не только с камерой Дерека, – Дитон склонился над монитором, на который выводились данные о состоянии камер. – Поднимаются обе жилые ячейки!

– Ты можешь отменить подъем? – в голосе Виктории сквозило беспокойство. Подобных неполадок на ее памяти не случалось.

– Отсюда я ничего не могу сделать. Только из аппаратной, но туда нам сейчас не попасть. Подъем начался, наш сектор уже заблокирован. Доступ возможен только в сами камеры.

Еще одна из мер безопасности: когда содержащихся на четвертом уровне поднимали в лабораторно-операционный блок, весь исследовательский сектор блокировался, отрезая его от остальных помещений. Внутри мог оставаться только персонал с особым допуском. И наружу, случись что, пробраться было бы в разы сложнее. Дитон попытался связаться с аппаратной, но звуковой канал был отключен. Кто бы ни санкционировал подъем, общаться он не желал.

В памяти сам собой всплыл образ Стайлза, говорящего Дереку, что при движении камеры ее не могли заполнить газом. И если они сделали правильные выводы...

– Я должен видеть, что там происходит!

Дитон выскочил из лаборатории и побежал в стыковочный бокс, который располагался намного ближе, чем комната наблюдений, но тоже был оснащен мониторами, на которые выводились данные с камер слежения.

– Только не это...

Дерек, полностью обратившись, уже не скрывая того, что он альфа, сверкая красными глазами, раз за разом кидался на прочную перегородку, отделявшую его от камеры Стайлза. Тот сполз на пол, усевшись рядом с кроватью, потому что стоять на ногах уже не мог, и жадно следил, как по прозрачной поверхности начинают бежать тоненькие, едва заметные трещины. Преграда поддавалась. Кулаки Дерека были сбиты в кровь, по рубашке расплывались пятна пота. Кости, когда он кидал свое тело вперед, ломались от сильных ударов, но он не останавливался, продолжал себя увечить. Дитон прекрасно понимал, к чему весь этот напор. Если они захотели сбежать, Дереку надо вытащить Стайлза до того, как подъем завершится.

Официально Стайлз «не ел» с момента инцидента с искусственно обращенным два с половиной месяца назад. Вот только Дитон, не желавший ему смерти, один раз все же нарушил карантин, подпустив к нему Дерека. Который сейчас готов был убиться, лишь бы попасть в соседнюю камеру. Без него Стайлзу не выбраться – а пока система защиты не работает, Дерека не остановить. Она включится автоматически, отреагировав на сотрясение перегородки, но только, когда камеры стабилизируются: разряд тока для Дерека и газ для Стайлза. Дитон мог лишь надеяться, что за ближайшие сто восемьдесят секунд Дерек не пробьет стену и не накормит Стайлза своей болью – или что той окажется недостаточно для его полного восстановления. Иначе они рискуют заполучить напугавшее их несколько месяцев назад существо, которому даже удвоенная порция газа была нипочем.

Дитон, замерев, следил за отсчетом оставшегося времени.

Сто двадцать секунд. По дрожащей, прогибающейся перегородке уже вовсю расползалась обширная паутина трещин. Девяносто секунд. Он неосознанно поморщился, когда понял, что Дерек сломал запястье. Звука не было, только картинка, но ему все равно показалось, что раздался громкий хруст. Сорок пять секунд. Стайлз ползком преодолел половину расстояния, отделявшего его от стены. Десять секунд. Преграда все-таки не выдержала и рассыпалась крошевом мелких осколков. Секунда. Обе камеры достигли верхней точки подъема, чуть дрогнули и остановились.

Должна была сработать автоматика, но на сенсорном экране замигал сигнал очередной ошибки, предлагая выбрать, протокол безопасности какой из камер активировать вручную первым: единственное, что можно было сделать из стыковочного бокса. Подъем ячеек всегда проводили под контролем техников из аппаратной, и только они знали, как не допустить подобной накладки. Сейчас же Дитону было не на кого положиться, нужно решать быстро и наверняка. Он посмотрел на Дерека, замершего на границе двух камер, попутно удивившись, что он не бежит вперед, а стоит, сжав кулаки и явно ожидая чего-то, перевел взгляд на ослабленного Стайлза, который едва мог сдвинуться с места – и выбрал более сильного и опасного из них.

От первого удара Дерек повалился на колени. Попытался встать, упираясь ладонями в усыпанный осколками пол, но второй разряд кинул его на них грудью. Он зарычал, перекатился на спину, выгибаясь в конвульсиях – и, запрокинув голову, устремил горящий алым взгляд на Стайлза. «Давай» – прочел по его губам Дитон. Или же ему так показалось. Потому что он вдруг понял, догадался – это провал. Возможно, пусти он вначале газ, у них с Викторией появилось бы время, чтобы придумать, как вернуть камеры на четвертый уровень. Данных о том, мог ли Стайлз в бессознательном состоянии «подзарядиться» от Дерека, не было, а последующий удар током свалил бы и того.

Сейчас же, с его переломанными костями, так и не успевшими срастись, с кровоточащими ссадинами, истерзанным током телом, боли накопилось столько, что Стайлз мог с головой нырнуть в нее. Сделать ничего нельзя было, только наблюдать. Смотреть, как воспрянувший демон опустошает Дерека, вцепившись в его плечи руками – в какой-то момент Дитону показалось, что тот не выдержит, сгорит изнутри: его продолжало бить током, а жалящие прикосновения не давали боли затихнуть, подкладывали старую под новую, смешивали их. Дерек уже не скалился, не хрипел, просто лежал у ног Стайлза послушным раненым зверем, из его носа текла струйка крови, когти слабо скребли по полу, по коже расползалась мертвенная бледность. Возможно, подобного он не испытывал даже в самые худшие свои дни, когда его сутками не снимали с операционного стола.

Стайлз наконец-то отпустил свою добычу, перестав калечить или, скорее, медленно убивать, и обошел камеру, ведя по стенам кончиками пальцев, прощупывая и выискивая что-то. Электричество перетекало в его тело, не причиняя вреда, накапливаясь в нем, словно в огромном живом конденсаторе, и когда он надавил ладонями на стену как раз в том месте, откуда можно было попасть в коридоры за исследовательским блоком, та под его руками начала оплывать. Дитон только покачал головой. Невозможно даже представить, до какой температуры разогрелось сейчас тело Стайлза – по логике, на нем давно уже должна была вспыхнуть одежда, однако его губы казались синюшными, а лицо бледным, словно весь бушующий внутри жар сконцентрировался в ладонях, плавя прочнейший материал и пробивая им путь к свободе.

Снова раздался сигнал тревоги – на этот раз оповещая о перегрузках в и без того сошедшей с ума охранной системе. Напряжение возрастало, электромагнитное поле, созданное Стайлзом, разрасталось, проникая вовне, затрагивая уже и стыковочный бокс. Дитон почувствовал, как поднимаются наэлектризованные волоски на руках, услышал характерный сухой треск, два стула, проехав железными намагниченными ножками по полу, столкнулись вместе, а когда в ослепительно-яркой вспышке все закоротило, выводя из строя оборудование, отключая камеры и снимая блокировку с их сектора, инстинктивно зажмурился. Через бесконечно долгую секунду открыл глаза и успел заметить – до того как последний монитор перестал транслировать картинку – как Стайлз, схватив Дерека под мышки, пятясь, тащит его сквозь проплавленную брешь.

И только Виктория во всей этой неразберихе сохранила свойственное ей хладнокровие.

– Нельзя дать им выбраться из Центра.

Дитон разглядел в ее руке инъекционный шприц, начиненный новой сывороткой – их единственное оружие против Стайлза.

 

 

Виктория напала сзади. Стайлз краем глаза заметил резкое движение, но не успел ни отшатнуться, ни оттолкнуть – весь запас полученных сил он израсходовал, когда вытаскивал их из камеры. Сам до конца не мог поверить, что трюк с электричеством удался и не угробил ни его, ни Дерека. А вот остаток собственных, человеческих сил таял с каждым преодоленным метром: не так-то легко волочь по коридору почти ничем не помогающее тело. Да еще и голос в голове подзуживал всю дорогу до лифта: «Брось его. Или съешь то, что осталось. Ты же видишь, он только мешает. Оставь оборотня. Он нам не нужен».

  
Но, наверное, только благодаря своему второму «я» он сообразил, с чем именно набросилась на него Виктория. Знакомый страх – такой же, как когда Дерек сдавил его шею клыками, угрожая укусом, если разошедшийся демон не вернет контроль человеку – обдал постыдным желанием поджать все имеющиеся хвосты и поскорее убраться в самую глубокую нору. Если Дитон сообразил, что год возился с альфой, он мог наконец-то и сыворотку сделать. Один укол – и лис перестанет существовать. А вместе с ним почти наверняка погибнет и сам Стайлз.

Он попытался локтем отпихнуть пистолет, промахнулся, и Виктория умело скрутила его, заломив руку за спину. По голой шее проехался холодный металл. Стайлз зажмурился, уже чувствуя, как игла прокалывает кожу, а из ампулы с легким шипением впрыскивается сыворотка. Только все звуки вдруг заглушил раскатистый рык, и Дерек, каким-то образом собрав оставшиеся силы для единственного рывка, бросился вперед. А когда в отчаянии понял, что Виктория вот-вот вывернется из его ослабевшей хватки, что у него все мутится перед глазами, и он оседает на пол – лязгнул зубами, хватая ее за плечо и отшвыривая прочь от Стайлза. Виктория врезалась спиной в противоположную стену, пистолет с сывороткой выпал из ее руки, заскользил по полу коридора и провалился в зазор перед дверьми открытого лифта, исчезая в шахте. Стайлз потянул на себя полностью отключившегося Дерека, пятясь, втащил его в лифт и носом ткнул в кнопку с надписью «Уровень ветклиники». Сквозь щель закрывающихся дверей он видел Викторию: зажав кровоточащую рану рукой, она с такой ненавистью провожала их, что, если бы взгляд мог убивать, они бы уже корчились в предсмертных судорогах.

 

  
  
– Оставшиеся ампулы... Где они?

  
Виктория, неестественно бледная, с каким-то опустошенным, поблекшим взглядом, в испачканной кровью порванной блузке, обессиленно замерла в дверях лаборатории.

 

– Ты ранена! Да что там случилось?..

Дитон подскочил к ней, помогая войти.

– Мне нужны ампулы, – ее голос ослаб, но тон по-прежнему был уверенным и командным.

– Надо остановить кровь и обработать рану, какие ампулы? Сядь, я принесу все необходимое из операционной.

– Не трать медикаменты, – отказалась она. – Слишком поздно. От укуса альфы нет лекарства.

– Дерек...?

Виктория кивнула.

– Поэтому дай мне эти ампулы и помоги. Или не мешай. Если они хотят выбраться наружу, им придется пройти по коридору Си-3 от пассажирского лифта ветклиники к выходу в гараж. Это ближайший доступный для них путь. Установленная там система вентиляции спроектирована с расчетом закачки в нее газа для распыления в нужном месте, а генератор, к которому она подключена, не связан с энергоснабжением нашего сектора, выходка Стайлза не должна была его затронуть.

Дитон озадачился.

– Мы никогда не изучали газообразные свойства сыворотки, не известно, как она сработает. К тому же я не хочу лишиться последних образцов. Если Дереку удастся сбежать...

– У нас всего один шанс, – не дала ему закончить Виктория. – Я не намерена спорить. Не в моем положении. Я собираюсь придушить эту тварь. А после найти тех, кто похозяйничал в аппаратно.

– Камеры отключились, мы по-прежнему не можем видеть, что происходит в той части здания, – Дитон достал из инъекционных пистолетов две оставшиеся ампулы. – Как нам угадать момент?

– Датчики движения, – с жуткой улыбкой пояснила Виктория.

Ее губы скривились от боли, но походка, когда она направилась в теперь уже доступную для них аппаратную, была как обычно тверда.

 

  


– Что-то их долго нет, – Джексон нервно ходил взад-вперед перед машиной и то и дело поглядывал на распахнутые двери ветклиники. – И что за дурацкое правило не брать телефонов? МакКолл идиот. Давно бы уже выяснили, где они застряли.

Все животные разбежались, пора было линять, а Лидия с Дэнни и Скоттом все не показывались.

– Я за ними, – не выдержал он.

Эллисон не успела и полслова сказать, как Джексон ломанулся в клинику. Она лишь надеялась, что через полчаса ей не придется подключаться к поискам – и на этот раз искать еще и Джексона.

Держа в памяти все повороты и коридоры, по которым он пробежал, Джексон вернулся к лифтам, соединяющим наземный уровень с гаражом. Покрутился на площадке перед ними, и, решив спуститься, нажал вызов сразу на всех трех, и отступил на шаг, поджидая, какой придет первым. Двери крайнего слева открылись – и в этот момент у него за спиной раздался топот, и его чуть не втолкнули внутрь те, ради кого он вернулся. Взбудораженные, раскрасневшиеся – словно бежали со всех ног, спасаясь от чего-то.

– А где енот? – ляпнул опешивший Джексон.

– Улетел в другую галактику! – выпалил Скотт, злостью давя испуг.

Двери пустого лифта с приглушенным стуком закрылись, и все вздрогнули.

– Мы что-то выпустили, – взволнованно призналась Лидия. – Какое-то большое животное. А может, даже несколько. У них тут полно секретных уровней и лабораторий, в которых вовсе не мышей и крыс исследуют. На тех столах и с тем оборудованием впору людей расчленять. Или отловленных в зоне 51. Мы побежали за енотом, заблудились и вышли к лифту с особым допуском, Дэнни взломал код, спуск занял почти минуту, хотя лифт точно был скоростным, и помимо лабораторий там оказалась большая комната с системой, управляющей какими-то блоками. Ячейки, как в сотах, и только две горят красным. «Объект номер один» и «объект номер два». А среди выбора команд: «газ», «ток», «дезинфекция», «ультрафиолет», «кислород», что-то еще, пугающее до жути, и – «активировать подъем блока».

– Дай догадаюсь, вы активировали?

– Оба, – кивнул Дэнни. – Не знаю, кого в них содержали, но, Джексон, поверь, когда мы услышали, как ломаются стены, а потом разнесся звериный рев, словно мы в клетку с бешеными львами угодили, тут же дали деру. Еле нашли, как слинять оттуда.

– Да на улице поговорите! – не выдержал Скотт. – Это ведь обычный лифт, в гараж? Выберемся так же, как и попали сюда. Давайте! Та тварь еще бегает где-то здесь.

Он нервно вдавил кнопку вызова и едва не подпрыгнул, когда двери сразу же открылись – лифт остался стоять на этаже. Забившись внутрь, они притихли, даже Джексон помалкивал: вида бледной, действительно испуганной Лидии и нервничающего Дэнни, которого не так-то просто вывести из равновесия, ему хватило, чтобы поверить в рассказы о разгуливающих по этажам бешеных хищниках.

Скотт выскочил из лифта первым, за ним вышли Лидия и Джексон. Один лишь Дэнни замешкался, потому что, заталкивая в карман карточки, выданные Эллисон, так некстати выронил бумажник. По полу рассыпались кредитки, поддельное студенческое удостоверение, покатились пятицентовики. На монетки ему было плевать, а вот карточки мало того, что представляли вполне конкретную ценность, так еще и полностью идентифицировали его личность. Он кинулся подбирать их – и пропустил момент, когда коридор заполнился плотным, резко пахнущим газом. Скотт и Джексон закашлялись, Лидия прижала к лицу рукав, стараясь не дышать. Дэнни тоже зажал рукой нос и рот, опасаясь, что странное облако доползет и до лифта, но очень скоро газ поредел и рассеялся, и он бросился на помощь к друзьям. Поддержал шатающуюся Лидию, ухватил Джексона за шиворот, толкая к двери, ведущей в гараж, пихнул растерявшегося и шумно чихающего Скотта – и не переставал надеяться, что у газа не было иных неприятных свойств, кроме странного запаха, и неожиданные последствия их не нагонят.

«Хочешь выжить? Съешь его целиком».

«Даже не пытайся».

«Этого бы не случилось, послушай ты меня. Тебе нужно еще. Помнишь, как хорошо тебе становилось, когда ты приезжал к сгоревшему дому? И каким цельным ты стал, когда пожрал боль того недообращенного и выпустил меня? Тебе стало спокойно, сытно. Ты почувствовал себя защищенным и сильным. Способным на все. Во всем со мной соглашался. Мы действовали вместе, сообща. Не пора ли вернуть те ощущения обратно? Ты забрал у волка только телесную боль, почти всю, той, что в нем осталась, нам даже на один зуб не хватит, но смотри, он же готов скулить и подвывать, задушенный душевными страданиями. Вся его семья мертва. Мать-альфа, заботливый отец, любимые сестры, кузены, дяди, тети... Неужели ты откажешь нам в таком пиршестве?»

«Не смей. К нему. Лезть».

«Ты только сделаешь ему одолжение. Освободишь его».

«Как ты – меня? Мне ведь больше не больно от того, что мамы нет».

«Разве это плохо?»

«Я предал ее память, когда связался с тобой. С Дереком ты так не поступишь. Я не позволю».

«Думаешь, если один раз ему удалось изгнать меня обратно в твое скучное подсознание, он тебя спасет? Что он твой якорь? Ты пуст, без меня ты не существуешь. Ты настолько ослаб, что не сможешь ничего сделать, даже попытаться помешать мне. И он бессилен. Ты так и не понял, не почувствовал, но когда он заставил меня убраться, угрожая укусом, я припас часть правильной, не испорченной поганой альфовостью боли. И теперь, когда я закончу с ним, от твоего оборотня лишь иссушенная шкура останется. Я слишком долго ждал, когда ты поймешь, что лучше меня никого нет. Хватит. Пора тебе уже стать мной».  


Стайлз крепко, до боли в висках, зажмурился, гоня вон из головы мстительный, капающий ядом шелест – словно едва произнесенные слова тут же опадали мертвыми листьями, и их разносил, перетирал в сухое крошево равнодушный ко всему ветер – попробовал отдернуть руки от тела Дерека, но только сильнее вдавил ладони в его грудь. И за треском костей, прогибающихся под его налившимися чуждой, злой силой руками, едва не упустил момент, когда почти коснулся его души. Как в горячий источник вдруг окунулся, почувствовал щиплющее за кончики пальцев тепло: искренний смех и добрые улыбки из прошлого, резвый бег под полной луной бок о бок с кем-то из старших, легкое касание материнской руки, дарящее нежность и заботу, умиротворяющие, уютные запахи дома, еще не сгоревшего, а полного гомона и жизни. И много-много необъятной любви. Направленной внутрь и во вне. Глаза закололо от желания разреветься – он не мог, не хотел лишать Дерека памяти обо всем этом! Пусть даже каждый вытащенный из его подсознания миг и сочился острой болью, будто раздавленное в кулаке сердце.

_«Ты не посмеешь!»_

А сам уже неотвратимо, жадно тянулся к пульсирующему, туго скрученному клубку мгновений-переживаний. Подрагивал в предвкушении. Ощущал, как аромат запретной терпкой сладости щекочет нос, как забирается под кожу, будоража, изменяя его, вместе с кровью несется по венам. Как против его воли отрастают новые хвосты. Проклятый демон довольно заурчал, потягиваясь, удовлетворенно облизнулся – и рванул на свободу. Подминая под себя, вырывая из ослабевших пальцев контроль, толкая в омут все возрастающего страстного желания – вгрызться, сожрать, поглотить без остатка. Где-то там, в подсознании, загнанный в угол Дерек оскалил зубы, отчаянно, но безуспешно защищая свое, а лис в ответ лишь расхохотался голосом человека, которому он доверял, и с жадностью набросился на долгожданную награду, наконец-то выпуская все девять хвостов. Темная эйфория, пьянящая сила – все сразу, одновременно, крутящимся вихрем ворвалось внутрь Стайлза, сметая то, чем он был, ломая и окончательно переделывая его.

Вой волка захлебнулся, потускнел, и Стайлз задергался в клейкой трясине, почти полностью поглотившей его. Проклятый лис одну за другой подменял его мысли, искажал чувства, коверкал желания – и только на самом краешке сознания держался еще настоящий он. Цеплялся за единственное, что казалось ему значимым и стоящим битвы: чужие, ревностно оберегаемые воспоминания. Лис сам привел его к ним, дал покатать на языке их горечь – и их сладость. Показал, насколько эта боль совершенна, а после заставил наброситься на нее. Стайлз закричал и толкнул руками тьму. Кости выворачивало из суставов, сухожилия рвались, он извернулся под немыслимым углом, дотянулся – и вгрызся в горло своего демона тупыми человеческими зубами. Рванул, оттаскивая прочь, сопротивляясь, раздирая его – и свое – естество, выцарапывая вон из себя ненавистное, паскудное желание.

«Что? Как? Ты не можешь! Ты слаб!»

Демон начал дергаться, задушено хрипеть под его натиском, но Стайлз не сдавался, стискивал зубы на его шее, тянул из него силу, забирал себе, желая лишь одного – спасти, уберечь Дерека от той пустоты, что познал сам.

«...ты пожалеешь... не проживешь без меня... кто научит тебя контролировать...»

Что-то с хрустом переломилось, зубы лязгнули, сминая пустоту, и Стайлз рухнул обратно в свое тело. Чувствуя, как невидимые хвосты растворяются, но не исчезают – почему-то он в точности знал это – просто становятся неосязаемыми даже для него. На какое-то время. Он тут же кинулся к боли Дерека, осматривая ее, проверяя, и с облегчением выдохнул: та была на месте, почти нетронутая, по-прежнему острая и ранящая. Он успел. Сохранил почти все чувства и воспоминания, что грели Дерека в стылом одиночестве и наполняли силой, побуждающей жить и драть глотки врагам.

И только после он прислушался к себе. Лис, достававший его столько лет, молчал. Его не было. Он исчез, сбежал, лопнул, растворился, перестал существовать – не важно. На его месте осталось только фантомное ощущение силы, которую Стайлз даже еще не знал, как пробудить, догадывался, конечно, но эксперименты могли подождать. Потому что Дерек, словно труп, лежал на полу остановившейся посередине подъема кабины – в пылу борьбы с самим собой Стайлз ударил по кнопке «стоп» и даже не заметил, как сделал это.

– Дерек, – он потормошил его за плечо, но даже тени отклика не добился. – Дерек! Ну же, чувак, надо валить, потом выспишься. Я начинаю паниковать, а я, знаешь ли, очень не люблю паниковать. И я же не сделал с тобой ничего плохого, я же успел остановиться, да?.. Блин, да скажи хоть что-нибудь! Только не подыхай. Слышишь? Тебе надо подняться. На ноги, самому. Давай же, помоги мне... Я не дотащу тебя сейчас. Да сколько же ты весишь?.. Ох, надеюсь, ты меня за это не убьешь.

Он до хруста в пальцах сжал кулак и замахнулся, целясь то ли в нос, то ли в скулу. Боль ведь отрезвляет. Заводит, злит. Стайлз надеялся, что злость не даст Дереку умереть, и тому захочется хотя бы дать сдачи. В каком-то дюйме от своего лица тот перехватил руку Стайлза, выставив вперед ладонь, и, словно вынырнув из темной глубины, рассеяно заморгал.

– Да ты жив! Господи, ты действительно жив!

Не выдержав, чувствуя, как все плывет перед глазами от неимоверного облегчения, даже счастья, он рванул его на себя и, совершенно не думая, что делает, прижался губами к его сухому рту. А в следующую секунду перепугался еще сильнее – что сделал что-то неправильное, недозволенное, рушащее всю их взращенную на боли и общей беде дружбу. Хотел отпустить, отстраниться, начал придумывать дурацкие оправдания, но теперь уже Дерек решительно дернул его к себе, на миг замер, смотря на него так, как никогда еще не смотрел, и тоже поцеловал, коротко, смазано – но это точно был самый настоящий поцелуй. На полу замершего между этажами лифта, приправленный паникой и терпким привкусом смерти. Первый в жизни Стайлза. Он нервно рассмеялся и, подняв руку, нажал на кнопку, заставляя кабину плавно поехать вверх.

– Я ради тебя, кажется, самого себя сожрал, а ты тут втихаря лапы протянуть вздумал, – теперь, когда он понял, что Дерек не умирает, слова полились из него сами собой. – Не смей, слышишь. Поднимай свой мохнатый зад, и валим отсюда.

– У меня не мохнатый зад, – он закашлялся, сплевывая кровь.

– Да видел я твою голую задницу. Гладенькой попкой младенца ее сложно назвать. Ты как, идти сможешь?

Дерек медленно встал, решив все выяснить на деле – сначала на колени, потом, опираясь рукой о стену лифта и пошатываясь, поднялся полностью. Двери открылись, снаружи никто не поджидал.

– Давай помогу, – Стайлз подставил плечо.

Они потащились по коридору, пересекли пустой холл и еще раз воспользовались лифтом, на этот раз обычным, соединяющим уровень ветклиники с гаражом.

Добравшись кое-как до «камаро» – когда у Дерека подкашивались ноги, и он вис на Стайлзе, тот едва сам не валился под его весом – они обнаружили, что все колеса спущены. Стайлз заозирался, прикидывая, в какую из машин они могут забраться, потому что на своих двоих они вряд ли успеют уйти далеко, и начал судорожно вспоминать все отсмотренные когда-либо фильмы про угонщиков: проще простого, надо лишь соединить несколько проводков. Знать бы еще, каких.

Внезапно Дерек толкнул его себе за спину, и по гаражу прокатился его мощный рык.

– Я один! – Дитон вышел из-за колоны, остановился в метрах трех от них и поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен. – Берите скорую, она не числится за Центром, и мы не сможем объявить ее в угон. В отличие от любой другой машины. Я принес ключ.

Он опустил руку к карману, но его остановил новый предупреждающий рык.

– Почему?

Дерек втягивал носом воздух, прислушивался, а его взгляд бегал по сторонам, высматривая опасность. Рука Дитона все же добралась до кармана – медленно, осторожно, не делая резких движений, чтобы не спровоцировать нервничающего, заведенного хищника.

– Глупо позволить тебе сбежать, когда я наконец понял, что ты альфа, – честно признался он. – Но после укуса Виктории в живых тебя не оставят. Я не знал, что так получится с твоей семьей, Дерек. Понимаю, что ни для тебя, ни для меня это не звучит как оправдание. Но раз уж вам удалось добраться сюда, – он кинул брелок с ключом, и Дерек не глядя поймал его. – Бегите как можно дальше. Джерард и Крис вернутся завтра под вечер. До тех пор всерьез преследовать вас не станут. И, Стайлз, в первую очередь тебя постараются достать через отца, если дашь повод думать, что ты прячешься дома или где-то поблизости. Джерарда не остановит то, что он шериф. Чтобы добраться до тебя и Дерека, он убьет без тени сомнения. Хотя бы пару месяцев не возвращайтесь в город. А как дальше поступить, если вас не схватят снова, разберетесь сами.

«Спасибо» Дитон не дождался, да и вряд ли он рассчитывал на благодарность. Дерек, стараясь не показывать, насколько он ослаб, регенерация до сих пор не работала толком, добрался до машины без поддержки Стайлза и, почти рухнув на пассажирское сиденье, передал ему ключ. Руки у него дрожали. Стайлз завел двигатель – на удивление, никакой подставы не было, их действительно отпускали – и рванул прочь. Протаранил шлагбаум на выезде и, едва не сбив какую-то девчонку, не понятно как оказавшуюся на стоянке перед Центром посреди ночи – и смутно похожую на Эллисон Арджент, которой здесь точно нечего было делать, тем более помогать кому-то сесть в машину – погнал по прямой, стремясь поскорее выбраться из города. Рядом тяжело дышал Дерек, самого Стайлза колотило, а в голове, рефреном продавливая сумятицу мыслей, звучало восторженное: «Мы сделали это!»

– Возле лесопилки раньше были домики рабочих, – говорить у Дерека получалось с трудом, через натужные хрипы. – Если порядки не поменялись, они сейчас пустуют.

Стайлз сразу же сообразил, о чем он. Маленькая лесопилка за городом, принадлежащая заповеднику, работала только летом, когда избавлялись от порченых, мертвых деревьев, и в межсезонье туда никто не заглядывал. Даже сторожа не было. Если им повезет, они смогут забраться в один из домиков и хотя бы несколько часов передохнуть. Стайлз чувствовал, что больше часа за рулем не продержится, а от Дерека бесполезно ожидать какой-либо помощи, пока он хоть немного не оправится. Они могли бы, конечно, и в скорой поспать, но он бы предпочел самую обычную, пусть даже жесткую и неудобную, кровать еще одной холодной, давящей со всех сторон металлическими стенками клетке.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Открывать глаза не хотелось – Стайлз боялся, что как только сделает это, обволакивающая теплота и небывалое спокойствие, в котором он нежился, моментально схлынут, а сам он переместится обратно в ненавистную камеру в Центре Арджентов. А пока он по-прежнему обнимался с самым теплым оборотнем на свете, за ночь они даже не попытались откатиться один от другого. Так и заснули лицом к лицу, переплетясь в единое целое. Полусогнутое колено Дерека устроилось между его ног, а бедро касалось, Стайлз вдруг отчетливо это осознал, его возбужденного члена. А еще он лежал достаточно близко, чтобы через легкие штаны ощутить, что не он один встречает утро со стояком.

Он уже собирался осторожно отодвинуться, дать Дереку, которого побег вымотал куда сильнее, еще немного поспать, а заодно как-то сгладить неловкую ситуацию, но тот сам не отпустил его, сжал его руку, и следующее, что почувствовал Стайлз – щекочущее горячее дыхание на щеке. Он все-таки открыл глаза – и встретился с немного расфокусированным после пробуждения взглядом серо-зеленых глаз.

Секунду назад Стайлз хотел спросить, как он, а потом, если Дерек ответит, что в порядке, восторженно закричать: «Чувак, да мы же выбрались!», но молчание затягивалось, чуть приоткрытые губы Дерека были прямо перед его ртом, и как-то само собой получилось, что они потянулись друг к другу – и опомнились, когда уже вовсю целовались. Отчаянно, напористо, давясь редкими вдохами, которые удавалось урвать между столкновениями губ. Будто от этого поцелуя зависело, жить им или умереть. Остаться на свободе или вернуться обратно в ненавистные клетки.

И ведь они столько раз обнимались, но никогда вот так – жадно, беспорядочно, изнывая от телесного голода, хватаясь чуть ли не до синяков на сжатых запястьях и царапин на коже, пытаясь одновременно выпутаться из собственных штанов и приспустить чужие.

Чтобы полностью раздеться, выдержки не хватило. Дерек, кое-как справившись с завязками, запустил руку в штаны Стайлза, а Стайлз вытащил его член – и с тихими постанываниями, продолжая влажно целоваться невпопад, они принялись дрочить, сбиваясь, теряя и наращивая темп, дергая навстречу бедрами. Перед глазами потемнело, дышать получалось с трудом, все ощущения стекли вниз, невыносимым жаром сконцентрировались в паху, завязались в тугой узел гудящего возбуждения.

– Стайлз... я сейчас...

– Да... да, я тоже... давай вместе...

Стайлз снова потянулся к его губам, прижался к ним, даже не пытаясь раскрыть его рот поцелуем. Сейчас, когда сознание едва не меркло от подступающей разрядки, он мог думать только о том, как горячая ладонь на члене доводит его до исступления, а собственные пальцы двигаются вверх-вниз по твердому стволу Дерека. И когда как сквозь пелену донесся чужой надломленный стон, перешедший в невнятное рычание, а кулак наполнился теплой спермой, потекшей меж пальцев, Стайлз тут же спустил следом, несколько раз толкнувшись вперед.

Они затихли, выравнивая дыхание, продолжая доверительно прикасаться друг к другу, приходя в себя – и осознавая, что произошедшее между ними уж точно выпирает за рамки обыкновенной подростковой дружбы или банального желания избавиться от одиночества.

– Это не-знаю-во-сколько-раз-круче, чем самому развлекаться, – протянул Стайлз спустя несколько минут, даже не замечая, что продолжает поглаживать член Дерека, скользя пальцами по остывающей сперме. Мягким и расслабленным он привлекал его ничуть не меньше, чем когда был твердым и возбужденным. – Думаю, пора перестать рефлексировать из-за вчерашнего поцелуя и загоняться, что он случился только из-за того, что мы оба были обдолбаны адреналином. Ты так крышесносно стонал... А еще ты кончил первым.

– За секунду до тебя, – снисходительно фыркнул Дерек и мягко мазанул губами по его скуле.

– Все равно скорострел.

– Меня реабилитирует год воздержания.

– Еще скажи, что не дрочил ни разу.

Странно, но они не испытывали ни смущения, ни сожаления. Не было боязни, что другой, опомнившись, оттолкнет и заявит, что то была лишь глупость и ошибка. Наоборот, лежать бок о бок с полуспущенными штанами, дурея от терпкого запаха, оставшегося на телах после их почти что секса, и лениво спорить казалось таким правильным и совершенно естественным.

– Перед камерами? Я не эксгибиционист.

Стайлз округлил глаза и даже выпустил из пальцев его член.

– Серьезно, что ли? Совсем-совсем? Ни разу, ни даже полразочка?.. Ты точно монстр. Я, конечно, догадывался, что выдержка у тебя нехилая, раз ты со своим красноглазием ни разу не прокололся, но вот это... Да они всю нашу жизнь записывали, потрошили тебя каждую неделю, может, как редкому представителю семейства псовых, и градусник в зад вставляли, а тебе вздрочнуть казалось странным?

Дерек в ответ только повел плечами, не собираясь комментировать ни догадки про градусник, ни то, чем он мог или не мог заниматься наедине со своей правой рукой. В отличие от Стайлза, он не вел подсчет редким, вымученным, почти насильно выдоенным одиноким оргазмам, которые и удовольствия-то никакого не доставляли, лишь отвлекали ненадолго, помогали снять скручивающее все мышцы напряжение, когда неистово хотелось полностью обратиться.

– Значит, будем наверстывать. Утром, вечером, днем. Как получится. А еще мы в сперме перепачкались, – Стайлз притворно поморщился. – Это должно быть противно, но мне нравится.

– Помоемся, когда разберемся, где тут можно это сделать, – Дерек сдернул штаны, сползшие к коленям, и вытер о них руку. А после с явным удовольствием избавился от остальной одежды. – До конца жизни буду ненавидеть белый.

– Отличная идея, – Стайлз тоже разделся и вытерся рубашкой.

Позже, в маленьком, тесном душе, где и одному не развернуться толком – они даже нашли, как включить нагреватель, и сейчас с удовольствием подставляли бока под теплые струи, задевая друг друга локтями и коленями, пока вертелись и передавали мыло – он рассказал Дереку о том, что тот пропустил, пока валялся в отключке.

– Так странно быть единым, без вечного присутствия другого в голове. Оказывается, я отвык от ощущения нормальности. Снова стал обычным, и теперь именно это выходит за рамки нормы. Моей нормы. Как думаешь, наверное, с хвостами, перешедшими ко мне по наследству, я не могу уже считаться человеком?.. Я ведь теперь и вижу иначе, лучше, особенно в темноте. Пока вел машину, прекрасно разбирал дорогу, хотя только одна фара горела, вторую я разбил о шлагбаум. Да и ее потом выключил, даже лучше стало. И вот еще... – он вдруг подался вперед и без предупреждения вцепился зубами в плечо Дерека, ощутимо прикусив до крови. Тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, едва не ударившись затылком о пластиковую дверцу душевой, а Стайлз кинулся полоскать рот, стремясь отделаться от горького привкуса мыла. – Тьфу, гадость... Прости, прости... Не ты, а мыло, которого ты на себя не пожалел... Теперь понимаешь? Я почувствовал твою боль, но меня больше не тянет съесть ее! – Стайлз победно вскинул сжатую в кулак руку. – Получается, я соскочил? Излечился?

Дерек потер плечо, с которого уже сошли следы маленького эксперимента Стайлза.

– Мы разберемся, – заверил он, сохраняя полную невозмутимость. – Надеюсь, до того, как ты снова попытаешься отхватить от меня кусок мяса.

Стайлз пихнул его в бок:

– Ты же осознаешь, что твое искрометное чувство юмора в сочетании с убийственно-серьезным лицом разит наповал? Только не шути так с теми, кто тебя не знает, иначе бедолаги преждевременно протянут ноги от страха, – он выключил воду и кинул в него единственным полотенцем. – Просто я хочу знать, чего мне ждать от себя. Понимаешь?

– Я же сказал, разберемся, – Дерек вытерся и поймал его в кольцо рук. – Когда твой лис начал обгладывать меня дочиста, я все чувствовал. Как ты боролся за мои воспоминания и за мою боль. Такого для меня никто не делал. Спасибо.

Стайлз легонько толкнул его в грудь кулаком, не зная, что ответить, да и стоит ли вообще отвечать. Вместо слов он просто обнял его и не отпускал, казалось, целую минуту.

Выйдя из душа и обшарив единственный шкаф, они нашли, во что переодеться. Одежда ношеная, не по размеру, но спасибо, что хоть чистая. Все равно лучше, чем расхаживать голышом или замотавшись в простыни. О том, чтобы обратно влезть в «тюремные робы», они даже не думали. Затягивая ремень на штанах, которые были явно велики, Стайлз пошутил, что им повезло, раз они забрались в домик сезонных рабочих, а не в трейлер со шмотками трансвеститов.

Следующим шагом предстояло сменить машину. Дерек сказал, что знает одно место в пригороде Бикон Хиллс, где им помогут. Место оказалось автомастерской, и Стайлз не стал обманывать себя предположением, что владельцы ведут честный, законопослушный бизнес. Разбор краденых автомобилей на запчасти, скорее всего, самое невинное, чем тут занимались. Дерека встретили как своего, воодушевленно приветствуя, похлопывая по спине и засыпая вопросами, куда он запропал на целый год. А когда он указал на Стайлза – «Ему можно доверять, он со мной» – и вовсе расслабились. По крайней мере, Дерек не побоялся оставить его наедине с двумя механиками, облизывавшими приличного вида чоппер. Один даже предложил Стайлзу воспользоваться кофемашиной, кивнув на угол со столом и широким кожаным диваном, заваленным авто-журналами.

Кофе не хотелось – даже с адовым количеством молока, если бы оно вдруг здесь нашлось, а вот узнать, о чем беседуют Дерек и двухметровый Майк с причудливыми татуировками на обеих руках, он был не прочь. Сейчас он видел только их силуэты за стеклянными матовыми дверьми.

Рядом выругался один из механиков, отвлекая от мыслей о подслушивании, и Стайлза кольнуло знакомым ощущением, когда он распознал все оттенки боли и, не присматриваясь, угадал характер раны: порез на ладони, неглубокий, но обильно кровоточащий. Вот только голода – _того голода_ – он больше не испытывал. Зависимость исчезла, когда он освободился. Но если его подозрения верны, то в придачу к хвостам ему теперь полагались и некоторые бонусы. Самое время проверить, какое наследство ему оставил изгнанный сожитель.

Он прикрыл глаза – и окунулся в саднящее жжение, потянул, наматывая тягучую боль на кулак, вгрызаясь в нее, смакуя. Механик испуганно вскрикнул и схватился за руку, ему казалось, что острая металлическая деталь снова и снова взрезает его кожу. А Стайлз довольно облизнулся, взмахнул первым невидимым хвостом и сосредоточил внимание на двух расплывчатых фигурах за матовым стеклом, потянулся к ним – и словно продавил себя сквозь расстояние и преграду, обретя возможность слышать.

«Две штуки, Майк? Серьезно? В ней одного медицинского барахла штук на семь. И саму машину ты найдешь, кому пристроить».

«Я-то найду, а ты, как понимаю, нет. Иначе не явился бы. Две штуки лучше, чем ничего. Соглашайся. Вот если бы я заказывал этот угон, вел бы разговор иначе. Дерек, я готов помочь тебе, потому что ты меня здорово выручил с той партией гоночного антиквариата. Кстати, я пытался отыскать тебя для нового дела, но даже Дюк не смог на тебя вывести. Сказал, что ты больше не работаешь с ним».

«Расплачивался по семейным долгам. Давай так, ты даешь мне любую из твоих чистых машин на ходу и помогаешь с документами. Плюс штука сверху за мое обещание поработать на тебя в следующий раз».

«И как мне тебя отыскать? Снова же свалишь в закат».

«Обсудим, когда согласишься».

«Знаешь, а ты мне всегда нравился. Умеешь отстоять свое».

Стайлз намеревался дослушать разговор до конца, но его вдруг резко выдернуло в реальность, хвост исчез, а вместе с ним ушла и вся полученная из боли сила.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – за плечо его тормошил механик, тот, что предлагал кофе десятью минутами ранее. – Побледнел, словно тебе воздуха не хватает. Боишься вида крови?

Стайлз моргнул несколько раз. Второй механик исчез, видимо, занялся порезом.

– Вроде не боюсь... – он перевел дыхание и осторожно прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Нет ни злости, ни стремления заставить окружающих страдать. Он все тот же Стайлз, что и раньше. Он контролирует себя! – Да, я в порядке. В норме. Не выспался, наверное. Вчера был трудный день. И позавтракать забыл.

– Ладно, – механик озадаченно на него посмотрел. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Стайлз понимал причину такой реакции, ему и зеркала не надо, чтобы знать, как он сейчас выглядит. И чувствовал он себя так же – выжатым, вымотанным. Сожранная боль прибавила ему сил, послужила своеобразным катализатором, но после фокуса с прослушиванием его накрыло откатом, словно он долго, безостановочно бежал, изматывая и изнуряя себя. Плата за бонусы, так бы он это назвал. Но новая способность принадлежала исключительно ему, он сам мог ею управлять, никакой подачки от достававшего его годами лиса. Да он в восторге был!

Через час они уселись в старенький темно-синий «форд мустанг», надежный и неприметный – как раз то, что надо, если собираешься скрываться. Перед тем как отпустить их, Майк сфотографировал Стайлза у белой стены. На права, как объяснил Дерек. У них должны быть на руках хоть какие-то документы. Сам он фотографироваться со вспышкой не стал, сказал, что у Майка есть его снимок полуторагодичной давности, который должен подойти.

– Предлагаю обзавестись нормальной одеждой и заехать куда-нибудь поесть, я жутко голоден. – Он смерил Стайлза внимательным взглядом и добавил: – Что бы ты ни сделал, это было опасно. Для Майка и ребят я человек, они не знают про оборотней. И про тебя не должны узнать.

– Вроде не узнали, – только сейчас Стайлз понял, что напрочь позабыл об осторожности. – Я не удержался. Хотел проверить, смогу ли подслушать, о чем вы говорите. И, прикинь, у меня получилось! – его глаза засияли восторгом. – Да и раз уж ты моих хвостов не видишь, то люди тем более...

– Я их чувствую, – ровно ответил он, будто говорил о чем-то абсолютно нормальном, естественном, и еще раз окинул его напряженным взглядом. – Тебе точно не нужна другая еда?

Стайлз приумолк, вновь анализируя свое самочувствие.

– Я больше не ощущаю того _другого_ голода. Боль механика я съел не потому, что нуждался в ней и не мог заставить себя остановиться, а для того чтобы перескочить на новый уровень. Как в играх, только по-настоящему. Доступ к скрытым возможностям, можешь это так назвать. Думаю, чем больше я съем, тем сильнее стану. Отличная способность, хоть и временная. Вся боль, которую я забрал, ушла на прослушку, позже я попробовал еще раз, но суперслух без дозаправки не вернулся. Зато сейчас я прямо умираю от самого обыкновенного, человеческого голода. Пицца, лазанья, тако, жареная курица, чипсы, да я даже овощи заглочу. Но я готов чуть обождать с едой, лишь бы насладиться этим подзабытым чувством. Погано, когда постоянно хочется жрать только чьи-то страдания.

– Тогда сначала за одеждой, раз готов терпеть, – Дерек весьма прагматично оценил его восторги. – Ты знал, что так можешь?

– Интуиция, чувак. Завидуй, – Стайлз с превосходством поиграл бровями, дразня его.

  
  


Они быстро закупились всем необходимым: джинсы, удобные кеды, легкие куртки, несколько рубашек, майки, свитера, смена белья и носки. Когда Стайлз остановился у вешалок с одеждой ярких расцветок, Дерек покачал головой:

– Только что-нибудь нейтральных тонов. Нам лучше не выделяться.

Он попытался отдать Стайлзу половину вырученной за скорую тысячи, но тот ограничился только сотней, сообщив, что берет ее лишь на случай, если Дерек вдруг окажется транжирой. Потом они набрали в закусочной жареных куриных ножек и съели их прямо в машине, не выезжая с парковки.

– Кто такой Дюк? – поинтересовался Стайлз, оттерев жир с рук влажной салфеткой, которые им вложили в пакет с заказанной едой.

Они славно пообедали, и сейчас, по его мнению, настало самое время подонимать Дерека расспросами. Тот пристально посмотрел на него, словно до последнего не верил, что его разговор с Майком действительно подслушивали, и ответил:

– Девкалион. Он альфа стаи альф. После пожара... когда моя семья... – даже спустя два года было больно вспоминать. Стайлз положил ладонь ему на колено, и Дерек смог продолжить гораздо более ровным голосом: – Я стал альфой, но ни черта в этом не смыслил. Думал, в первое полнолуние свихнусь. Все было новым, чересчур сильным. А еще я впервые остался один. Хуже пытки не придумаешь. Меня словно в пустоту выкинуло, а разум задушили звериные инстинкты. Хоть догадался в лес забиться и ни на кого не набросился. Кажется, задрал лося и несколько енотов. А Девкалион... Мама говорила, что он ухаживал за ней, еще до свадьбы с отцом. И он всегда очень ее уважал. Приезжал к нам раза три. В последний – за год до пожара. Сразу несколько стай собиралось. Из-за проблем с охотниками, которые начали вырезать оборотней без причины. Мне Дюк после уже рассказал, а тогда я по уши был в своей первой влюбленности и ничего не замечал.

  
– Ага, помню ее, – кивнул Стайлз. – Виолончелистка. Пейдж. Что ты так смотришь? Мне было четырнадцать, я как раз выбирал, на кого прилепить ярлык «Воу! Кажется, Стайлз влюбился». А ты всего на год меня старше. И мячи в корзину посылал так лихо, что я почти записался в секцию баскетбола. На лакросс меня Скотт сманил, мы тогда еще дружили. Ну, и чувства к парню мне на тот момент стремными казались. Так что, прости, ты, конечно, был хорош, особенно, когда подпрыгивал, и твоя майка задиралась, оголяя спину, но первенство в моем личном хит-параде досталось все-таки Лидии Мартин. Это уже позже я сообразил, что позвать на свидание кого-то своего пола не зазорно. У нас в классе Дэнни учился, он точно по мальчикам, и никто его за это не шпынял. А тогда я как все хотел быть. К тому же ты вокруг Пейдж увивался. До того несчастного случая... – Стайлз заглянул ему в глаза. – Это ведь не был горный лев?

Дерек заметно помрачнел.

– Я сдуру разболтал ей про оборотней, показал, какой я, хотел, чтобы между нами не было тайн. А Пейдж вбила себе в голову, что я порву с ней из-за того, что она человек. Что у нас несерьезно, и я рано или поздно залипну на такую же, как сам, и брошу ее. А меня не волновало, кто она. У нас в семье и люди были, и оборотни. Я пытался успокоить ее, объяснить, думал, получилось. Но она уговорила альфу из тех, что приехали на совет, чтобы он обратил ее. Пообещала, что я вслед за ней перейду в его стаю, а я урожденный, ценное приобретение. Не знаю, какой частью мозга думал Эннис, когда кусал ее. Только укус не прижился. Так по-идиотски все... – Дерек потер лоб. – Мне пришлось убить ее. Иначе бы она продолжала мучиться в агонии.

– Прости... Я не должен был лезть с расспросами.

Дерек оторвал взгляд от лобового стекла, на которое пялился так пристально, будто пересчитывал всех сбитых мушек, и повернулся к Стайлзу.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, – обезоружил он своей прямотой и, отстраняясь от боли, которую, несомненно, должны были вызывать подобные воспоминания, и горечь которой Стайлз отчетливо ощутил на кончике языка, продолжил с каким-то пугающим спокойствием и сосредоточенностью: – Девкалион еще тогда сказал, что не откажет, если мне или остальным детям Талии, так маму звали, понадобится помощь. Он меня хорошо натаскал. Многое объяснил, до чего я сам не скоро дошел бы. Помог с восстановлением контроля. Терпел, когда я с Эннисом грызся – он к его стае альф прибился, когда со своей не сложилось. Мне было все равно, что Дюк проворачивал не совсем законные дела. Я стремился выжить и хотел отомстить. И охотно ввязывался в то, чем никогда не занимался прежде. В том числе и тачки дорогие угонял на перепродажу. Знакомство с Майком как раз из тех времен. А я и до Дюка был хорошим водителем.

– Ого. Да ты настоящую оборотническую бойскаутскую школу для альф прошел. С криминальным спецкурсом.

– Наверное, – Дерек едва заметно улыбнулся, только уголками рта, но Стайлзу и этого скупого проблеска оказалось достаточно, чтобы засчитать в свою копилку маленькую победу над его хмуростью. – Документы сделают через три дня. Как только заберу их, сразу же уедем. И новое место для ночлега надо найти, где-нибудь в пригороде.

  
  


Влезть в очередной пустующий дом показалось им не такой уж плохой идеей. Безопаснее, чем мотель вблизи города, где их могут узнать. В том, что Ардженты уже ищут их, ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не сомневались. А еще они подсознательно стремились ограничить свое общение с другими людьми, отвыкнув за год от необходимости отвечать на вопросы и самим о чем-то заговаривать с посторонними. Таким же непривычным казалось небо над головой, ветер, шумящий в кронах, запахи выхлопных газов от проезжающих мимо машин. Солнце, на которое приходилось смотреть сквозь пальцы, обязательно щурясь. Вдоль дороги попадались совершенно незнакомые рекламные щиты. Из радиоприемника то и дело доносились никогда не слышанные ранее песни. По телевизору в магазинчике, где они покупали одежду, крутили новости о событиях, не говорящих им ни о чем. Все-таки год – это немало. Но непривычнее всего ощущалась свобода – пьянящая вседозволенность, возможность ехать, куда угодно, делать, что хочется. Быть с тем, кто нравится, и не ждать, когда истекут жалкие пятнадцать минут, и раздастся голос, требующий, чтобы «объект номер один» и «объект номер два» разошлись по своим клеткам.

Поэтому Стайлз даже не стал подтрунивать над Дереком, когда тот свернул на грунтовую дорогу, остановился у кромки леса, вышел из машины и разулся, осторожно ступив босыми ногами на траву. Он посмотрел на него – и нагнулся к своим кедам, тоже расшнуровываясь и становясь рядом. Не сговариваясь, они взялись за руки. По-детски наивно радуясь тому, как колют ступни острые камушки, как щекочет пятки трава, а земля ощущается прохладной и мягкой.

Для взлома они выбрали уединенный коттедж на берегу озера к западу от Бикон Хиллс. Оба помнили, что постоянно в нем никто не жил – и, как оказалось, за несколько лет ситуация не переменилась. С дороги дом закрывали деревья, а значит, можно было без опасений включить вечером свет хотя бы в одной из комнат. Машину они загнали под навес на заднем дворе, забрали пакеты с оставшейся едой и вещами и обследовали свое новое пристанище, в котором намеревались провести ближайшие сутки.

– Три спальни, гостиная с камином, ванная на каждом этаже, и еще куча комнат – мы роскошно устроились! Завтра я не захочу отсюда съезжать. Когда мы должны сдать номера?

– Может, мы на все три дня здесь останемся, – Дереку тоже понравился дом, просторный, уютный.

И кровать в выбранной ими спальне удобная.

– Спать или?.. – Дерек приподнял бровь и заинтересованно посмотрел на Стайлза.

Спать пока не хотелось, а вот от повтора того, что произошло между ними утром, он бы не отказался.

– Или, чувак!.. Ты видел, какая тут ванна? Слона можно искупать. Вдвоем мы точно поместимся. Мы год в пене и с уточками не плескались.

Уточек они ожидаемо не нашли, а вот вытянуться почти во весь рост, облокотившись о покатые стенки ванны, было приятно. Так же, как и лениво дрочить в теплой воде. Стайлз оседлал его бедра, а Дерек обхватил их члены рукой. Они не целовались, просто заворожено смотрели друг на друга: как на слипшихся мокрых ресницах застыли капли воды, как пена тягучими хлопьями сползает с плеч, как приоткрываются в немом вскрике губы, а от возбуждения приливает кровь к шее и щекам. В этот раз первым сошел с дистанции Стайлз. И пока он мелко подрагивал, упираясь руками в грудь Дерека, тот быстро нагнал его, додрочив себе, и тоже кончил, откинув голову назад и выгибаясь в пояснице. А потом, когда они перебрались на настоящую кровать с четырьмя подушками и огромным мягким одеялом, Дерек отсосал ему, вжимая в матрас, хватаясь руками за его бедра, получая от минета уж точно не меньшее удовольствие, чем распластавшийся перед ним Стайлз. Он все поглотил и даже демонстративно облизнулся, за что заработал тычок в плечо, а у Стайлза едва хватило сил, чтобы простонать:

– Ни за что не поверю, что это твой первый минет. Или у тебя прирожденный талант. В следующий раз устрою тебе такой же взрыв сверхновой перед глазами.

Дерек счастливо улыбнулся и улегся рядом, уже привычно обняв его.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Они остались и на вторую, и на третью ночь. Да они бы и вовсе не выходили за ворота, продолжали бы спать до полудня, забившись под одно одеяло, раскачиваться в скрипучих креслах-качалках, которые Дерек выволок из гаража на веранду, подставлять лица и голую грудь прохладному ноябрьскому солнцу, трепаться о совершеннейшей ерунде и заново учиться искренне смеяться. Целоваться – без особых причин, просто потому что хотели и могли это делать. Тягать из библиотеки, обнаруженной в одной из комнат, книги и читать их, развалившись на диване. Читал в основном Дерек, а Стайлз усаживался рядом, так, чтобы их тела соприкасались, и наблюдал за ним – как смешно он хмурит брови или закусывает губу, реагируя на очередной выверт сюжета или глупость автора.

А еще они испачкали диван и ковер в гостиной на первом этаже – потому что, увлекшись друг другом, не смогли добраться до кровати, и никто не мешал им дрочить там, где захочется. Ковер был на совести Дерека: он упирался одной рукой о стену, второй быстро двигал по возбужденному члену, а Стайлз сполз между его широко расставленных ног на колени и, приспустив трусы, вылизывал ему мошонку, пока тот не кончил, заляпав и его лицо, и ковер. А диван они подпортили, когда Дерек вжал Стайлза в пеструю обивку и, просунув руку под его тело, мягко целовал в шею, что-то урчал со звериной, сводящей с ума настойчивой нежностью, и медленно, долго дрочил ему, заставляя жалобно стонать и упрашивать двигать рукой быстрее. Пока Стайлз не спустил бурно, дергаясь и сдавленно мыча в измятую подушку.

Им определенно было хорошо здесь – маленький, безмятежный мирок без проблем, в котором есть только они двое, и если бы они могли питаться исключительно свежим воздухом и проплывающими над головой облаками, никуда и не подумали бы выезжать. Но весь перекус, купленный второпях, был съеден, а в доме из того, что можно было хоть как-то употребить внутрь, нашелся только бар с винами и пятью сортами бурбона.

  
К вечеру второго дня они закинули в багажник «мустанга» почти невесомую сумку со всеми имеющимися у них вещами – на случай, если вдруг придется сматываться по-быстрому – и вырулили из приозерного захолустья на трассу. Дерек объявил, что надо пересилить себя, забив на тягу к уединению, и податься в людное, оживленное место, где охотники станут рыскать в последнюю очередь. Сейчас те, скорее всего, прочесывали заповедник на востоке и следили за домом Стайлза. А еще наверняка искали скорую, но Дерек был полностью уверен в том, что всякая машина, попавшая в автомастерскую Майка, никогда и нигде не всплывет.

Однако, не проехав и пятнадцати миль, он свернул к первой попавшейся им на пути закусочной: с яркой, сверкающей красно-желтыми огнями вывеской и огромным, подозрительно-зубасто ухмыляющимся бургером в поварском колпаке.

– Что-то не дотягивает до многолюдного и всеми посещаемого места, – Стайлз скептически кивнул на жидкую очередь из двух автомобилей, медленно ползущих от окошка приема заказа к окну выдачи. И на практически пустой зал, отлично просматривавшийся через большие, во всю стену, окна. Его живот жалобно заурчал. – Но мне ли возмущаться, если нас здесь накормят?

– Возьмем с собой.

Дерек пристроился в хвост серой «тойоте», и, когда подошла их очередь, широко улыбнулся девушке в красной блузке с эмблемой ресторана, вышитой на нагрудном кармашке, и озвучил заказ. Еще одна такая же сверкающая улыбка – уже другой девушке, на выдаче, – добавила к их покупкам два бесплатных хрустящих пирожка с малиновым джемом.

– Продешевил, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Твое зубоскальство тянет на полсотни таких пирожков. – Он принял из рук Дерека четыре больших пакета и подставку со стаканчиками. – Поверить не могу, что ты помнишь! Большая порция картошки и двойной гамбургер. Я же на их светлые образы весь год слюни пускал. Сейчас стонать начну в голос... Надо все это быстренько съесть, пока горячее.

– Еще три мили, и завернем на смотровую площадку. Но можешь начинать уже сейчас, – объявил Дерек и сглотнул слюну. Насыщенные запахи фаст-фуда моментально пропитали весь салон и волной ударили в ноздри. Еще немного, и его желудок примется вторить Стайлзу, издавая раскатистое голодное урчание.

– Не сопи так жадно, я и тебя могу покормить, – Стайлз поднес к его губам одуряюще пахнущий ломтик картошки. – Тут столько всего, что и на дорогу хватит, и на пикник останется.

Дерек цапнул зубами горячий кусочек, провел языком по пальцу Стайлза, собирая прилипшие к коже крупинки соли, и в приподнятом настроении – от того что услышал, как зачастило его сердце – погнал дальше, разрезая сгущающиеся сумерки светом фар. На смотровой площадке к тому времени уже никого не было. Они выбрали скамейку у самого края обрыва и в комфортном молчании, поглядывая на панораму готовящегося к ночи Бикон Хиллс, зашуршали обертками. Еще Дерек набрал каких-то салатов, кусочков курицы в панировке, рыбных палочек с белым соусом, несколько порций картошки и четыре стаканчика горячего сладкого какао вместо колы. Ну и еще у них были трофейные пирожки, конечно же. Настоящий пир. Им даже разгулявшийся холодный ветер не мешал, только заставил плотнее придвинуться друг к другу.

– Я бы тебе прямо тут предложил сделать минет, с видом на романтику, знаешь, все эти огонечки внизу, полная луна, на которую ты почему-то не воешь... – сыто признался Стайлз спустя полчаса. – Но я так наелся, что, кажется, даже нагнуться к твоей ширинке не смогу.

– Нагнешься, когда вернемся, – довольно ухмыльнулся Дерек и потянулся за какао. – А не вою, потому что полнолуние было вчера.

– Ага, и ты просидел полночи на веранде, ловя лунный загар, а после побегал босиком по влажной травке. Я совершенно не впечатлился. Никакой зрелищности. А вместо неистовой звериной агрессии – только твоя довольная рожа.

– Через месяц специально для тебя попрыгаю на четвереньках.

Стайлз повернулся, наблюдая, как Дерек снял со стаканчика пластиковую крышку, расслабленно откинулся на спинку скамейки и сделал два долгих глотка. Маленькая молочно-шоколадная капля сорвалась с уголка его губ, прочерчивая блестящую дорожку по подбородку, и Дерек вытер ее большим пальцем.

– Когда в следующий раз заедем в нормальный магазин, купим банку растворимого какао, – удовлетворенно сообщил он. – От протеиновых коктейлей у меня уже изжога.

Только сейчас Стайлз сообразил, что на Дереке надета та самая рубашка, которую он купил для себя и уже успел поносить, полдня вчера в ней проходил.

– Ты когда-нибудь спал с парнем? – неожиданно спросил он.

Дерек вскинул бровь.

– Спал в смысле просто в одной кровати лежал или в смысле трахался?

– Вот ты же понял! Хочешь, чтобы я первым рассказал о своих постельных подвигах? Прости, не смогу удивить. Из-за отсутствия опыта, а не потому, что пытаюсь прикалываться над тобой.

Дерек покрутил в руках стаканчик, глядя на городские огни внизу. Желание облечь все в шутку внезапно пропало.

– Первой меня в постель затащила Кейт, – признался он. – С Пейдж мы не успели. Собирались, но... не сложилось. Потом была еще Джослин из стаи Дюка. Но с ней просто голый секс без отношений. По-настоящему меня волновали только мысли о мести. О том, как я возвращаюсь в Бикон Хиллс и раздираю горло Кейт. Мне нужно было, чтобы Дюк всему меня научил, и я мало на что отвлекался.

Стайлз зябко передернул плечами – и вовсе не от холода.

– Я понял, тебе не до экспериментов было. Только по накатанной дорожке, только девочки.

Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него, догадываясь, о чем тот мог подумать.

– У нас с тобой не эксперимент, – заверил он и, видя, что Стайлз все еще нервничает и сомневается, уверено добавил: – Не вижу разницы, с кем быть, с парнем или девчонкой, если нас по-настоящему тянет друг к другу. Думаю, секс с парнем тоже должен быть хорош. По крайней мере, то, что у нас уже было, мне очень нравится.

– Ого... Да это же полноценное пафосное признание, ты в курсе? – Стайлз наконец-то повернулся к нему. Все у Дерека выходило как-то просто, без внутренних метаний и сомнений. Вот бы и ему такому научиться. – Вообще-то, я тоже не сторонник экспериментов из списка «успеть до выпускного» и хочу верить, что мы вместе не потому, что у нас отходняк после всего, что случилось. Что на самом деле у нас симпатия, влечение, взаимный интерес и притяжение... – он вдруг запнулся. – Все, замолкаю, иначе начну сыпать штампами из глупых любовных киношек, а это стремно, я бы на твоем месте точно сбежал. Слушай, у нас тут еще пирожки остались, самое время проверить, может, нам их из-за истекшего срока годности впарили, а?.. Кивни, если согласен. Не с той частью, где про пирожки и отходняк, а с той, где я говорил, что вдвоем нам вроде как хорошо.

– Стайлз, я не сбегу, – ему показалось правильным ответить не кивком, а словами. – Или мы вместе сбежим. Снова.

Сердце Стайлза забилось ровнее – Дерек услышал, как ритм восстанавливается – из взгляда наконец-то ушла тревога, он немного расслабился, поверив в его серьезность, и потянулся к последнему нераскрытому пакету, намереваясь узнать, какова же халява на вкус. Позже, вгрызаясь в хрустящее тесто и на автомате отмечая, что пирожки действительно неплохи, Дерек понял, что не в силах стереть с лица дурацкую улыбку – такую же, в какой сейчас расплылся Стайлз.

 

  
  
Но какая-то его часть не переставала прислушиваться и принюхиваться к происходящему у них за спинами. Так, на всякий случай.

 

  
Он мог подождать в машине – пока Дерек ходил к Майку за их новыми документами. Но даже мимолетная мысль, что придется упустить друг друга из виду хотя бы на минуту, холодила царапающими изнутри страхами. Стайлз до тошноты боялся, что без его присмотра с Дереком обязательно случится что-нибудь нехорошее. А Дерек твердо знал, что сдохнет прямо на месте, если проморгает опасность и позволит кому-либо навредить Стайлзу. Нет, сначала раздерет всем виновным глотки, а уже потом сдохнет.

– А фотка ничего так, – Стайлз покрутил в руках карточки с правами, когда они вышли на улицу. – Мне тут все девятнадцать на вид. Без волос я старше выгляжу. Только пиво все равно не продадут. Не то чтобы так уж сильно хотелось, просто сама возможность грела бы. Но, слушай, почему ты остался Дереком, хоть и сменил фамилию на Морган, а я превратился в какого-то Спенсера Рида?

Дерек лишь многозначительно фыркнул.

– Ну да, ты прав, – согласился Стайлз. – Разъезжать с моим настоящим именем на правах все равно что, не умолкая, вопить в открытое окно: «Эй, придурки Ардженты, мы тут!» Или расписать из баллончика заднее стекло: «Только что сбежали». И консервных банок под бампер навязать. Но Морган хотя бы подходит к твоей роже. А Спенсер звучит как синоним хилого заучки.

Дерек забрал из его рук карточки, засунул свою в задний карман джинсов, а права Стайлза опустил в карман его куртки. А потом дернул его на себя и поцеловал, с какой-то потаенной гордостью осознавая, что сейчас их прекрасно видно через открытые двери автосервиса Майка – они как раз стояли в пятне света от фонаря над въездом. Его чуткий слух уловил подбадривающее улюлюканье и довольный голос Лоуренса: «Гони сотню, Эл. Ты единственный, кто не верил, что наш Дерек не просто так таскается с этим смазливым парнишкой». Он уткнул нос в шею Стайлза, пряча неуместную довольную улыбку и млея от того, как тот уверенно уложил ладонь на его коротко стриженый затылок.

– А знаешь, Дерек Морган целуется так же хорошо, как и Дерек Хейл. И такой же любитель порисоваться. Я сравнил и, думаю, соглашусь на обмен. Только, – Стайлз поддел пальцем колкую щетину на его щеке. – Вы оба изрядно заросли. А через неделю и мой подбородок начнет походить на не пойми что. Чувак, нам надо купить бритву.

– По трассе полно заправок с магазинами, где продается все подряд. И бритву купим, и что-нибудь съедобное в дорогу. Садись. Пора двигать дальше.

Спустя полчаса Стайлз в задумчивости стоял перед стеллажом, вертя в руках пачку печенья и пристально рассматривая яркий рисунок с танцующими мишками на упаковке. Он так увлекся, погрузившись в собственные мысли, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его шеи мягко коснулись пальцы Дерека, поглаживая в том месте, где он утром чувствительно прикусил кожу.

– Все-таки остался след, – его голос прозвучал ворчливо и одновременно виновато.

– Брось, – успокаивающе отмахнулся Стайлз. – На такие отметины я даже согласен. К тому же удовольствие получили обе стороны.

После сна, когда тело было податливо-разомлевшим, Дерек подкатился сзади, уложил руку ему на бедро и ткнулся между ягодиц твердым членом. Стайлз беспокойно дернулся, попытался повернуться, но крепкие руки обвили его, мочки уха коснулись горячие губы, и Дерек зашептал:

– Я не буду. Не так. Просто сожми ноги, – попросил он и несколькими толчками протиснул член между его ног.

Прильнул к нему, быстро задвигал бедрами, и Стайлз, реагируя на зачастившее дыхание и едва слышные постанывания у себя за спиной, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в прижатой к нему сзади груди, а шеи касаются приоткрытые губы, начал дрочить себе, стараясь удержать ноги сведенными вместе. Влажная головка терлась о его поджатые яйца, Дерек цепко держал его за бедро и резко, с силой толкался вперед, имитируя настоящее проникновение – со стороны легко могло показаться, что он трахает его по-настоящему. Стайлз издал невнятный всхлип, почти задохнулся от новой скручивающей волны возбуждения – только потому, что представил, как член Дерека ощущался бы внутри него. По телу прокатилась дрожь, рот приоткрылся в немом крике, и он кончил первым, забрызгав спермой сжатые вокруг головки пальцы. Часть капель попала на ноги, на член Дерека, рука безвольно упала на постель, но Стайлз ничего из этого не заметил, переживая сладкие отголоски оргазма. Было настолько хорошо, что он едва не пропустил момент, когда Дерек сплел свои пальцы с его расслабленными, липкими и скользкими, крепко сжал его руку, дернулся несколько раз и тоже излился – неожиданно ощутимо прикусив его шею сзади и сопроводив все тихим гортанным рыком, перешедшим в стон. Стайлз вскрикнул, но не отстранился, наоборот, вжался в обхватывающее его дрожащее тело еще сильнее, словно хотел, чтобы они сплавились воедино – где-то в глубине сознания ликуя, что рядом с ним Дерек не побоялся показать, кто он есть. Биение их сердец выровнялось, укус сменился бережными, ласковыми касаниями мягких губ и влажного языка. Стайлз еще шутливо высказался на счет того, что «Даже не стану приставать с вопросом, в каком виде ты меня кусал, потому что, цапни ты меня клыками, я бы уже почувствовал, как развоплощаюсь» – а потом повернулся и полез целоваться.

Он бы и сейчас так сделал – обнял и поцеловал Дерека прямо посреди магазина – но его руки все еще сжимали эту чертову пачку печенья с такой силой, словно он хотел раскрошить содержимое.

– Я о другом задумался, – сухо сказал он. – Если уж говорить об отметинах. Год, проведенный у Арджентов, оставил мне в подарок хоть и не такие заметные, но гораздо более глубокие следы.

– О чем ты? – пальцы Дерека сжались, выдавая его беспокойство, а сам он, когда Стайлз даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, придвинулся еще ближе, почти прижался к его спине, словно старался отгородить от всех неприятностей.

– Это ведь мое любимое печенье. Раньше ни один завтрак без него не обходился. И отец мне его всегда покупал. А сейчас я смотрю на эту пачку и понимаю, что подавлюсь даже самым маленьким кусочком. Не хочу его. Не могу. Почти ненавижу. Пока не взял в руки, не ощущал этого, – плечи Стайлза поникли. – Что, если теперь так будет со всем, что мне было дорого, нравилось, интересовало «до»?

– Ты признался, что посматривал в мою сторону, еще когда мы в школе учились. А школа была «до». – Дерек забрал из его рук печенье с мишками и вернул на полку, протянув взамен другую пачку. – Просто возьми другое.

– С миндалем и шоколадной крошкой? Она же на зубах противно скрипит.

– Если не понравится, я сам их съем.

– Только не говори, что свое любимое подсовываешь. Ты точно оборотень-сладкоежка.

– Заткнись, – добродушно огрызнулся Дерек и легонько подтолкнул его вперед, заставив сдвинуться с места. – Нам еще твои чипсы искать. И я какао хотел.

Обойдя маленький магазинчик, они постепенно заполнили корзину: два больших пакета сырных чипсов, несколько банок содовой, четыре яблока, мятные леденцы, литр молока, чтобы было с чем разводить какао, гель для душа с нейтральным запахом, устраивающим обоих, и набор простеньких одноразовых бритв ярко-оранжевого цвета. На кассе, где даже в очереди стоять не пришлось – кроме них в магазине был всего один посетитель, медитировавший в закутке с пивом – Стайлз замешкался. Осмотрев мелкие товары, выставленные на полке рядом, прислушался к ощущениям от укуса – легкий зуд, когда хочется почесать, и тепло, разливающееся по шее, будто настоящее, живое прикосновение – и решительно добавил к их покупкам, которые Дерек выложил на прилавок перед тем, как полезть в карман за деньгами, упаковку презервативов и небольшой туб со смазкой.

«Только посмей хоть полслова сказать», – стрельнул он предупреждающим взглядом, когда заметил, как приподнялась одна из густых бровей Дерека. Тот молча, с каменным лицом, словно они каждый день покупали по сотне презервативов и смазку литрами, расплатился, так же молча сложил все в бумажный пакет – в другой раз Стайлз обязательно пошутил бы на тему «Оборотни и забота об окружающей среде», но сейчас он и сам был взвинчен и так же старался выглядеть серьезным – и лишь когда они подошли к машине, Дерек не выдержал:

– Это ведь значит?..

Его голос прозвучал хрипловато и глухо, а в блестящем, потемневшем взгляде – но, может, то была только игра света и тени, когда вывеска, под которой они стояли, мигала, угасая и разгораясь вновь – отразилось нетерпеливое предвкушение на пару с искренней обеспокоенностью: а вдруг он все неправильно понял? Хотя как еще можно истолковать поступок Стайлза?

– Ну... – Стайлз почувствовал себя крайне неловко, в горле пересохло, а Дерек ничуть не помогал, продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть и ждал ответа. – Ты настоящий монстр, раз заставляешь меня говорить это. Разве не понятно?.. Я, ты, мы вместе. Плюс презервативы, смазка. Желательна еще кровать, потому что я, конечно, предавался фантазиям о жарком сексе на заднем сиденье машины, но давай прибережем этот чудный опыт хотя бы для второго раза. Ты хочешь, я хочу...

– Очень хочу.

Дерек шумно, с каким-то невероятным облегчением выдохнул, словно до последнего не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, плюхнул пакет на капот, притянул к себе Стайлза и вжался в него всем телом, давая почувствовать, что у него уже стоит. Наверняка еще с магазина, с того момента как он увидел, что добавил к их покупкам Стайлз. Да и штаны самого Стайлза стали вдруг ужасно тесными.

– Мы можем провести еще ночь в том доме.

Руки Дерека соскользнули вниз по его спине и стиснули ягодицы, вынудив Стайлза потереться о чужой стояк, издавая неопределенный звук, больше всего похожий на короткий, оборванный стон. Да, они могут. Одну ночь, две ночи, много-много ночей... Только бы поскорее.

– На сегодня в планах у меня значилось еще то кафе с пирогами, помнишь, мы проезжали мимо? – сбивчиво заговорил он, почти прижимаясь губами к влажным приоткрытым губам Дерека, который точно так же жадно ловил его дыхание и едва сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться с поцелуем и не опрокинуть его спиной на капот. Или развернуть и уложить грудью, а самому нависнуть сзади. Стайлз был согласен на оба варианта и еще на множество более сумасшедших. – Но если мы отправимся туда сейчас, уверен, нас мигом выставят за неподобающее для общественных мест поведение. Так что давай придержим пироги до утра. Или до того момента как проснемся. Надеюсь, они готовят лимонный пирог, потому что ужин, который ты нам устроил позавчера, был просто отпадным, и если ты вдруг думаешь, что я не помню, о чем мы говорили, пока сидели все в белом в тех аквариумах, то это не так, я все прекрасно помню. И про пирог, и про...

– Стайлз, – Дерек все-таки закрыл ему рот коротким, нетерпеливым поцелуем, и ему стоило неимоверных усилий заставить себя прерваться. Сердце колотилось, а говорить становилось все труднее. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы наш первый настоящий секс случился в нормальной постели, но если ты не заткнешься, нас повяжут за непристойное поведение прямо здесь.

– Тогда в машину. Сейчас же. Пакет только забери. Не хочу растерять то, что нам еще пригодится.

Дерек старался не лихачить – несмотря на потрепанный вид, доставшийся им старенький «форд мустанг» мог еще удивлять – даже сбавил скорость, когда на встречной показалась полицейская машина со включенной мигалкой, явно спешащая по вызову, но все равно до домика в лесу они домчали куда быстрее обычного. Словно несколько часов назад и не уезжали без намерения вернуться.

  
– Никогда в жизни столько не целовался, – восхищенно признался Дерек, когда они, как были, в одежде и обуви завалились на кровать, не переставая обниматься. А пока добрались до нее, успели врезаться в дверной косяк, налететь на кофейный столик и споткнуться о тумбу – потому что прилипли друг к другу, едва выйдя из машины.

– Да я вообще не целовался ни с кем, кроме тебя, – Стайлз пихнул его в грудь, опрокидывая на спину. – И вот не надо так самодовольно лыбиться.

Дерек сверкнул зубами в новой победной усмешке, дернул его, заставляя распластаться на себе, и вернулся к увлеченным поцелуям – делая это жадно, глубоко, толкаясь языком, позволяя Стайлзу посасывать, прикусывать его нижнюю губу, засовывать язык ему в рот. А потом просунул руку между их телами, подцепил пуговицу на его джинсах и потянул молнию вниз. Дурея от вседозволенности, теряясь в чересчур ярких ощущениях, – когда на тебе так ерзают, сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном – он наконец-то расстегнул ширинку и сжал через трусы твердый член Стайлза, заставив того издать совершенно непристойный звук, от которого собственное возбуждение Дерека скакнуло на запредельную высоту. Он что-то промычал в его шею, набросился с новым поцелуем, оттянул резинку трусов – с дрожью предвкушая прикосновение к нежной гладкой коже – но Стайлз вдруг перехватил его руку и приподнялся, отлипая от его губ.

– Эй... Никакой дрочки. Не хочу сейчас спустить, а если ты продолжишь... – он, точно так же тяжело дыша и подрагивая всем телом, провел языком по его шее, и Дерек откинул голову назад, жмурясь и теряя остатки разума от наслаждения. – Только с твоим членом во мне. Поэтому давай поскорее перейдем к моменту, где мы оба голые... И еще, чтоб ты знал, я дико возбужден и жутко волнуюсь. Или дико волнуюсь и жутко возбужден. Боюсь, что спущу, едва ты снимешь трусы, а в следующую секунду мне кажется, что я вообще не смогу кончить. Никогда. И все это одновременно. И не обязательно в озвученной мной последовательности. Только ты, наверное, и так это слышишь.

– Вот здесь, – Дерек, сверкая каким-то совсем уж сумасшедшим, полупьяным, диким взглядом, ухватил его за запястье и заставил прижать ладонь к своей груди. – Чувствуешь?.. Нас таких тут двое.

Чужое учащенное «ту-дум», отдающееся в руке заполошными толчками, напомнило Стайлзу о том, что для Дерека в какой-то мере это тоже первый раз – раньше он был только с девчонками. А еще Стайлз хотел верить, что их толкает друг к другу не только физическое влечение и спермотоксикоз, вытравивший все разумные мысли. Продолжая держать ладонь над его сердцем, он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что дурацкое напряжение сойдет на нет. Чего он так дергается? Это же Дерек. Который позволял безнаказанно есть свою боль и терпеливо выслушивал его болтовню, изредка делясь чем-то личным в ответ. Они готовы были поубивать друг за друга и уже которую ночь спят под одним одеялом в обнимку, дрочат по утрам и даже отсасывают один одному. Сейчас они просто зайдут несколько дальше. Сделают все по-настоящему. Именно так, как им давно уже хочется.

Стайлз задрал на нем свитер, подцепил края майки, резко дернув ее вверх, коснулся горячей обнаженной кожи живота, восхищаясь тем, как напряглись под его ладонью мышцы пресса, обрисовал большим пальцем пупок, проследил вдоль густой дорожки волос, сбегающей вниз – и уложил руку на вздыбленный пах Дерека, с нажимом погладив через джинсы.

– Снимай все лишнее.

Прозвучало чересчур сухо и жестко, будто мертвую ветку надвое разломили, но Дерек подорвался, в одно движение оголился до пояса и потянулся к пряжке ремня.

– И ты, – кивнул он напряженно Стайлзу, переступая через спущенные к щиколоткам джинсы.

Проследил, как тот стягивает майку через голову, сдернул трусы и уселся на край кровати. Они же уже видели друг друга без одежды, тогда почему все воспринимается так, словно происходит в первый раз?..

– Любишь смотреть? – Стайлз тоже разделся и в нерешительности замер перед ним.

Свет они не включали, но Дерек и в полутьме, укрывшей комнату, все прекрасно видел. Плоский живот с манящей аккуратной родинкой у пупка, короткие волосы в паху, покачивающийся возбужденный член, блестящая открытая головка. Стайлз был обрезан, и ему очень нравилось это различие в них. Рот наполнился слюной, захотелось наброситься, вылизать, расцеловать, прижаться к нежной коже мошонки зубами, утонуть в терпком запахе. Дерек подумал, что и Стайлз, раз он теперь не человек, тоже во всех подробностях может его рассмотреть. Не сдержался и провел рукой по ноющему от напряжения стояку, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и отмечая, с какой жадностью тот проследил за его движением.

– Будто сам сейчас не смотришь, – собственный голос показался ему чересчур низким, а каждое слово царапало горло, словно наждачка.

– Послушать нас, – Стайлз нервно сглотнул, мазанув языком по губам, но взгляда не отвел, залипнув на разглядывании его тела. – Ведем себя как нецелованные идиоты.

– Просто иди сюда, – тихо позвал Дерек.

Они снова улеглись, на этот раз без спешки, обмениваясь осторожными, пробными ласками, притиснувшись друг к другу так близко, как только могли, и Стайлз наконец-то почувствовал, что его отпустило. Дерек был везде. Его руки, губы, легкий запах их разгоряченных обнаженных тел, короткая, и поэтому особенно колючая щетина, царапающая шею и грудь при каждом поцелуе, – и зачем они только заезжали в магазин за бритвенным станком, если Дерек так им и не воспользовался?.. Но от того как он терся о его кожу небритой щекой, и сам ловил от этого кайф, тихонько постанывая, Стайлза уносило. Он даже прикусил ему сосок, чрезмерно увлекшись расцеловыванием его груди, да так, что даже ощутил привкус крови во рту, но Дерек и внимания на боль не обратил. Они наконец-то дорвались друг до друга, позабыв обо всем. А когда, стараясь загладить вину, Стайлз почти вылизал ему живот, потому что поцелуями это вряд ли уже можно было назвать, и уткнулся носом ему между ног, прижимая губы к подрагивающему в нетерпении члену, Дерек не выдержал и перевернул его спиной верх, вжимая в кровать.

– Ты сам сказал... – он шумно задышал ему в шею, после каждого слова накрывая губами яркий след от укуса, и опустил руку вниз, к заднице. – Никакой дрочки и минетов.

Его палец скользнул между ягодиц Стайлза.

– До одури хочу тебя...

 

 

Как же хорошо, что Стайлз уже лежал, потому что от одного лишь тона, с каким Дерек отчаянно выдохнул свое признание, у него точно отнялись бы ноги. Все тело и так уже ощущалось как разогретое в духовке желе. Он плыл от его низкого, дрожащего голоса, от осознания, как сильно тот его хочет, от ненормальной, искрящей между ними жадной страсти.

– Там где-то смазка и резинки... Не помню, куда кинул...

Он поерзал под Дереком, приподнял бедра, задевая его член, – и насладился раздавшимся в ответ полным страдания стоном, когда тому пришлось отстраниться и перекатиться к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы отыскать все нужное.

– Ты точно забрал из пакета презервативы?

На сбитую от их возни простыню упал только тюбик со смазкой.

– Вроде да... Не помню.

– Тут их нет.

Стайлз уткнулся лбом в подушку. Да что ж такое?.. Получается, он в спешке выхватил из пакета только смазку, а про упаковку с резинками забыл? А еще они могли обронить их на парковке у магазина – потому что последние покупки Дерек гордо уложил поверх остальных, словно ему было перед кем хвастаться. Позер. И что теперь – вскакивать и бежать искать?

– Давай без них, – пробубнил он в подушку, прекрасно зная, что Дерек услышит его.

Действительно, даже если бы он верил в то, что оборотни могут подцепить какую-нибудь заразу, к ним больше года в компаньоны по интимным играм никто, кроме собственной правой руки, не набивался. А Дерек так и вовсе не дрочил. Ну, с его слов, разумеется. Все-таки Стайлз сомневался, что тот не обронил ни капли.

– Согласен на полный комплект, – на одном дыхании, едва ли не зажмурившись и собрав всю оставшуюся смелость, выпалил он. – На твой член и твою сперму.

Матрас рядом с ним тут же прогнулся, и на ногу улеглась теплая ладонь, с нажимом пройдясь от лодыжки до ягодиц. Судя по тому, с каким рвением Дерек смял его зад и развел ягодицы в стороны, поглаживая между ними пальцем, одновременно издавая тихий вибрирующе-рычащий звук, идея кончить без презерватива едва не лишила его всех тормозов. Глухо щелкнула крышка, и Стайлз выпустил из легких воздух.

Если между ними до сих пор и оставалась глупая неловкость – один лежит кверху задом, а второй над этим задом склонился – ее последние крохи исчезли на фоне куда более сильных эмоций, стоило почувствовать, как прохладный из-за только что нанесенной смазки палец скользнул в него. Стайлз зажмурился, напрягся, готовясь к неприятным ощущениям. Но боль так и не пришла, и он прерывисто задышал, стараясь поскорее привыкнуть к непонятной заполненности, даже приподнял бедра, подаваясь навстречу, а спустя минуту поймал себя на том, что отчаянно старается не застонать в голос – господи, они наконец-то делают это! – боясь уже иного: как бы не упустить чего-нибудь важного. После второго пальца он охнул, дернулся, стремясь проехаться требующим внимания членом по скомканной простыне, балансируя на грани между болезненными, тянущими ощущениями и пока еще слабым, но нарастающим удовольствием. Так непривычно, по-особенному странно, даже хорошо. Слишком близко и чересчур интимно. И вовсе не грязно. Стайлз только пожалел, что предыдущий год просуществовал без интернета, и все гейские ролики, к которым у него был доступ, крутились только у него в голове. Почему-то с тех пор как ему довелось увидеть голую подтянутую задницу Дерека, когда тот лежал на животе, и больничная сорочка, его единственная на тот момент одежда, предательски задралась, дрочить на мягкие прелести Лидии Мартин уже не получалось.

Удовольствие накатывало толчками, в унисон движениям кисти Дерека. Тот сидел позади него на коленях, придерживал за бедро, не давая полностью улечься, – Стайлз чувствовал, как подрагивает от напряжения его рука – и растягивал уже тремя пальцами. Никакого стыда, только захлестнувшее с головой иступленное желание еще больше открыться, заполучить его, принять целиком, и Стайлз качнулся назад, раздвигая колени и давая понять, что готов.

Дерек осторожно убрал пальцы и нагнулся к его уху:

– Я должен тебя видеть.

Стайлз, подстегнутый его нетерпением, перевернулся на спину. Позу сзади они еще опробуют, как-нибудь потом, в другой раз, ведь оборотням должно такое нравиться, сейчас же ему тоже необходимо смотреть на Дерека. В его лицо, в глаза невозможного, странного цвета, знать, что его так же ведет от происходящего. От того, что они наконец-то решились заняться взрослым сексом. Хотелось упасть в их первый раз так глубоко, как только возможно. Минуты две они затратили на неловкую возню, приноравливаясь и устраиваясь, чтобы обоим было удобно. В конце концов, Стайлз потянулся за подушкой и подпихнул ее себе под поясницу, шире разводя ноги и согнув колени.

Ноздри Дерека трепетали, улавливая множественные оттенки возбуждения – как его собственного, так и раскинувшегося перед ним Стайлза; зрачки заполнили почти всю радужку, сделав глаза абсолютно черными. Ему хотелось выпустить клыки и зарычать. Или позволить Стайлзу снова впиться в его губы долгим, терзающим поцелуем – вскрывая его душу, выворачивая наизнанку. Он выдавил смазку на пальцы, не замечая, что вылил и так уже довольно много, огладил член и, направляя себя рукой, стараясь все делать аккуратно, с неимоверным трудом удерживая себя от спешки, протолкнул головку, выждал невообразимо долгую секунду – и медленно вошел. Они оба замерли, часто дыша, прижимаясь лбами, дрожа от никогда не испытываемого ранее, не понимая даже толком, на что это похоже, захлебываясь болезненным восторгом и боясь сделать что-то не так. А потом Стайлз обнял его, притянул к себе вплотную, прижавшись грудью к его груди, и Дерек, тихо охнув, плавно, ритмично задвигал бедрами, утопая в их близости.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и постанывал, сам не зная, делает ли он это, чтобы отвлечься от переизбытка ощущений, выпинывающих из головы последние связные мысли, когда все непривычное, пугающее и поначалу даже неприятное меркнет перед желанием отдаться чистому удовольствию, или он действительно не может сдержаться, потому что это лучшее, что когда-либо происходило с ним. Он с силой, сам того не замечая, стискивал Дерека коленями – чтобы в следующую минуту развести ноги широко, мазал ладонями по его плечам и спине, даже попытался ухватиться за волосы, но там еще не за что было хвататься, и он переместил руку ему на загривок, а оттуда снова на спину. Дерек изо всех сил старался быть осторожным, но внутри Стайлза было так хорошо, что он не вытерпел и, тычась губами в его открытую шею, целуя за ухом, ведя языком по линии подбородка – словно заранее извиняясь, оставил выбранный им размеренный темп и сорвался на гораздо более глубокие и частые толчки. Стайлз заметался под ним, вскрикнул, и Дерек тут же замер, испугавшись, что перестарался, попытался даже выйти, но улегшиеся ему на задницу руки остановили его, не дав отстраниться, а сбивчивый шепот унял накатившую панику:

– Мне хорошо... я в порядке... действительно очень хорошо... ну же... я хочу тебя...

Дерек посмотрел на него обалдевшим, расфокусированным взглядом, полным восторга от осознания, что Стайлзом сейчас овладело точно такое же сумасшедшее жадное желание, что их эмоции сплелись, перебивая друг друга, словно запахи, а он так увлекся, сметенный шквалом чувств, что перестал отделять одно от другого и напрочь запутался. Он глубоко, с благодарностью поцеловал его, снова толкнулся на всю длину, обхватил зажатый между их животами член Стайлза и, приноравливаясь к их обоюдным движениям, принялся быстро дрочить ему, подводя их обоих к кульминации. Долго им сейчас не продержаться – пусть и хотелось, чтобы миг этой близости растянулся на вечность.

Они одинаково шумно дышали, хватались друг за друга, плохо соображая, что делают, наращивали темп. Даже не слышали, как жалобно скрипит и трясется под ними кровать. Стайлз вдруг широко распахнул глаза, застигнутый врасплох, громко, удивленно вскрикнул, выгибаясь в оргазме, на пальцы Дерека брызнула сперма, в нос ударил сводящий с ума запах, а сам он безостановочно продолжил двигать бедрами, беспорядочно и спешно, на пределе всех чувств, вжимался в дрожащее под ним тело, заживо сгорая от захлестывающих переживаний, когда уже сил нет терпеть. А потом как в бездну чистейшего удовольствия рухнул.

Когда реальность вновь приняла его – опустошенного, дезориентированного, оглушенного переизбытком чувств – разомлевший, довольный Стайлз водил пальцами по его припухшим от поцелуев и не таких уж легких покусываний губам, а потом, блаженно расплываясь в улыбке, выдал:

– Поздравь меня, я больше не девственник.

Дерек смешно, умилительно фыркнул, медленно вышел из него и тут же подкатился сбоку, прижимаясь поближе. Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь примется разубеждать его, что это был самый крутой оргазм в его жизни, он без зазрения совести пустит в ход зубы.

Было плевать на холодивший кожу липкий пот, на подсыхающую сперму, в которой они оба перепачкались, а из Стайлза она еще и вытекала. На полусобранную дорожную сумку на полу. На то, что вся их наличность – шесть мятых сотен, бумажка в пятьдесят баксов и горсть мелочи. Что на следующую ночь им лучше в коттедже не оставаться.

Хотелось лежать на скомканных простынях, раскинувшись поперек кровати, обниматься, обмениваться ленивыми поцелуями, глупо и счастливо улыбаться – и старательно делать вид, что все с их жизнями нормально.


	7. Chapter 7

 

– Шеф, вы должны это видеть.

Шериф оторвал взгляд от бумаг, разложенных перед ним на столе, и посмотрел на помощника, застывшего на пороге его кабинета. Что-то в напряженном, тихом голосе, в тоне, каким это было сказано, да и в самом выражении лица Пэрриша заставило его занервничать.

– Надеюсь, ты по делу Арджентов, а не из-за того мелкого ночного ограбления. Разве владелец магазина не предоставил записи с камеры наблюдения? Что там у него украли – шесть банок пива и замороженные стейки?

– Я уже выписал ордер. Снова Томас Крейн отличился. Но на записи есть кое-кто еще.

И почему ему показалось, что Пэрриш не договаривает?.. А еще он очень устал: взлом Центра Арджентов весь город на уши поставил. Минула почти неделя, а в участок до сих пор поступали звонки, которые они тут же перенаправляли в ветеринарную службу, обычно по три-пять за день, с требованием отловить очередного наглого кота или енота, оккупировавшего лужайку перед жилым домом, и сыпались жалобы на крыс-мутантов, перегрызших электрические провода и телефонные кабели. И миссис Падалеки не давала о себе забыть, продолжая настаивать на том, чтобы Ардженты оплатили замену смятого крыла ее «тойоты». Ведь это их сбежавшая «ужасно лохматая обезьяна» выскочила на проезжую часть – о, она отлично рассмотрела наглое животное при свете полной луны – и просто чудо, что машина не слетела в кювет от такого мощного удара, иначе кто бы стал искать ее на объездной дороге рядом с заповедником посреди ночи? Версию о том, что, возвращаясь в город в столь позднее время после двухдневного тренинга на озере по очищению ауры, она устала и заснула за рулем, в итоге налетев на дерево, миссис Падалеки упорно отрицала.

– Что там еще? – обреченно смирился с новыми неприятностями шериф.

  
У них ведь и помимо Арджентов и каких-то там лохматых обезьян полно работы. Только вчера нашли пропавшую Лидию Мартин – она два дня блуждала по лесу в наряде Евы, выйдя из дому в ночь полнолуния, да так и не вернувшись, и все это время шериф боялся, что она исчезнет так же, как и Стайлз. Поэтому, когда Лидия появилась перед ними, перепуганная, трясущаяся, не понимающая, где находится, он первым набросил на ее покрытые грязью плечи свою куртку и отвел в скорую, радуясь, что все обошлось. Уже после Мелисса сообщила, что доставленная в больницу пациентка впала в кому. Физически Лидия не пострадала, только царапины от веток и порезы на ступнях. Единственная травма, какую она могла получить – психологическая, и, несомненно, с ней случилось что-то по-настоящему страшное, раз крепкий подростковый организм не выдержал. Возможно, ей бы удалось помочь, выясни полиция, где Лидия скиталась, но расследование буксовало: ни свидетелей, ни подсказок.

Пэрриш шумно выдохнул, привлекая к себе внимание, дождался, когда на него посмотрят, и выдал с расстановкой:

– Мы нашли его. Стайлза.

Все, что происходило после, шериф запомнил с трудом. Как кинулся вон из кабинета, смахнув по пути со стола все бумаги, и даже не обратил внимания на устроенный беспорядок. Как напряженно всматривался в дергающуюся запись довольно плохого качества с единственной камеры, установленной под потолком в маленьком магазинчике рядом с заправкой. Как его прошиб холодный пот, а в висках застучало набатом, едва он сообразил, что если бы заправка отстояла на километр дальше по трассе, это дело даже не попало бы в их юрисдикцию. И он никогда не узнал бы, что еще вчера его мальчик был так близко от дома. Кажется, во всем Бикон Хиллс только шериф продолжал верить, что Стайлз, больше года значившийся в списках пропавших, может быть жив.

– Еще раз и помедленней.

Пэрриш кивнул технику, и тот вернул запись на семь минут назад.

– Это как раз перед ограблением, мы искали момент, когда Крейн заходит в магазин, но камера стоит так, что входной двери не видно, прилавок тоже в слепой зоне, а вот несколько ближайших к нему стеллажей как на ладони. Я сначала даже не узнал Стайлза. Среагировал на второго. Это ведь Хейл?

– Он самый.

Стиснув зубы и нахмурившись, шериф уже в третий раз пересматривал, как ублюдок едва ли не обтирается о его сына сзади, сжимает пальцы на его шее и вынуждает поменять любимое печенье Стайлза на какую-то дрянь с миндалем, от которой он всегда воротил нос. А от того как поникли плечи сына, как он опустил голову, как безропотно позволил к себе так нагло и недвусмысленно прикасаться, хотелось вскочить и заорать. Все это время Хейл где-то держал его – и кто знает, что Стайлзу пришлось испытать, если его довели до подобного состояния – а сейчас, видимо, решил, что жертва уже полностью ему подконтрольна, раз осмелел и вывел на улицу.

Шериф провел рукой по лицу.

Его мальчик выглядел одновременно и таким родным, и в то же время совершенно незнакомым. В неброской одежде, которую сам бы для себя никогда не выбрал, обритый почти наголо. Постороннему человеку он показался бы собранным и спокойным, но, зная суетливость сына, шериф смог подобрать единственно подходящее определение – затравленный. Таким он увидел Стайлза. И рядом Хейл. Так же коротко стрижен, в такой же одежде скучных темных тонов. Страшно подумать, что еще он пытался переделать в его сыне под себя. Если даже любимое печенье не позволил купить. Что еще, кроме целого года жизни, он отнял у его ребенка?.. Отнял у отца, который и не жил все это время, а лишь существовал, надеясь неизвестно на что.

– Мне нужно знать о них все. Когда пришли, когда ушли, список покупок. На чем приехали, даже если это украденный у пятилетнего ребенка самокат. Куда направились дальше. Отложите дело Арджентов. Все дела в сторону. Пэрриш, он мой сын. Я очень сильно подвел его год назад. Но сейчас я не позволю Хейлу и дальше пользоваться им. Да этот сукин сын даже выглядит так, словно отсидел срок и только недавно вышел!.. Господи... Я ведь отказывался верить, что Стайлз может быть у него.

– За вами весь участок, шеф. Мы прижмем Хейла. Я уже предупредил владельца магазина, чтобы к нашему приезду кассир, работавший в ту смену, был на месте.

 

 

– Да, я их помню, – кивнул продавец, едва взглянув на распечатанные фотографии с камеры магазина. – Даже присматривал за ними.

– Почему?

– Да они же проблемные. Оба бритоголовые, джинсы, свитера и куртки почти одинаковые. Приехали на старой поцарапанной машине, такие берут, когда надо по-быстрому смыться после ограбления и бросить потом тачку в темном переулке. Запросто могли или украсть что-нибудь, или даже кассу попытаться вынести. Подозрительные, одним словом. На них я скорее бы подумал, чем на того, другого. Но вели они себя тихо. Даже примерно. Я потому и список их покупок так хорошо запомнил. Детские сладости и молоко. Еще чипсы, четыре банки содовой. На пиво даже не взглянули. Если бы не взяли одноразовые бритвы и презервативы со смазкой, решил бы, что они точно какие-нибудь школьники-переростки.

На последних словах шериф едва не задохнулся.

– Что ты сказал?..

Опешивший продавец несколько раз моргнул.

– Что они как школьники...

– Нет. Раньше. Про презервативы и остальное.

– Эй, я только при продаже алкоголя должен документы спрашивать! А если им нет восемнадцати и вдруг приспичило потрахаться, я тут не при чем. Мы закон соблюдаем. И дрянь не продаем. Да я сам наши резинки покупаю и пользую, правда, с девочками, а не как они...

– Хватит, – оборвал его тираду шериф.

Застрелить Хейла хотелось все сильнее.

Дальше пошло как по накатанной. Старенький «форд мустанг» грязного темно-синего цвета удалось проследить до придорожной закусочной «Пироги у Молли». Туда он заезжал на следующие сутки после ограбления магазинчика, в который Хейл приводил Стайлза. Где машина пропадала всю ночь и половину дня, выяснить не удалось, но в закусочной могла ждать новая подсказка. Их встретила сама Молли, пятидесятилетняя добродушная хозяйка заведения, которая и пекла чуть ли не половину из предлагаемых посетителям двадцати четырех вариантов пирогов.

– Чудесные мальчики, – закивала она с улыбкой, когда поняла, о ком ее спрашивают. – Я из-за них даже с календарем дважды сверялась, все казалось, что четырнадцатое февраля раньше срока наступило, так мило они вместе смотрелись. Только не говорите, что они что-то противозаконное натворили.

Шериф недоуменно переглянулся с помощником. Чудесные мальчики? Мило смотрелись? Они точно говорят об одних и тех же подростках?

– А вам не показалось, что один из них силой удерживал другого? Например, тот, что постарше? – осторожно спросил Пэрриш и пододвинул к ней фотографию Хейла.

– Ох, нет! – Молли даже рассмеялась. – Если кто из них и похититель, то вот он, – она ткнула пальцем в Стайлза. – И уверена, что похитил он сердце своего друга. Конечно, они не афишировали свою связь. Посмотрите вокруг. У нас останавливаются дальнобойщики, грубоватые работяги, путешествующие семьи с кучей детишек, приверженцы традиционных ценностей, и не все понимают – и главное, принимают – подобные отношения. Я же считаю, что всякая любовь прекрасна. Разумеется, если она взаимна, а не как у меня с моим Гарри. Уже и не помню, почему осталась с ним, когда узнала про все его измены. Ради детей, наверное... Но уж я-то сумею отличить влюбленный взгляд от взгляда голодного! Хотя наши пироги достойны самых чувственных любовных признаний. Попробуйте – и тут же станете постоянными клиентами. Я не привираю. Мы всегда рады новым посетителям. Особенно тем, которые знают, чего хотят. Вот как он, – она снова указала на Стайлза. – Прямо с порога осведомился, подают ли у нас свежий лимонный пирог. Именно свежий! А лимонный пирог у нас самый лучший в округе. Я так мальчику и сказала. Он заказал большой кусок для друга, а себе выбрал яблочный с корицей. Я им еще наш фирменный вишнево-клюквенный морс предложила. Тоже вкусный. Мы его в кувшинах подаем. Они вон за тем столиком устроились, если вам интересно, – шериф отметил, что столик стоял у окна, из которого просматривалась вся парковка, рядом с дверью служебного выхода. – И вели себя так, словно вытащили друг друга на первое свидание. И пироги похвалили, я им еще с собой завернула, и хорошие чаевые оставили. Одним словом, чудесные мальчики. Да я вам это уже говорила.

Когда они сели в машину, все-таки купив по куску пирога с гусиной печенью, надо признать, очень вкусного, шериф повернулся к помощнику и признался:

– Знаешь, Пэрриш, до приезда сюда у меня было четкое представление о том, что происходит, и какова роль Дерека Хейла в этой истории. Сейчас же я ни в чем уже не уверен. Первое свидание... Господи, Стайлз, только не говори, что ты просто сбежал из дома, потому что побоялся признаться, что тебе перестала нравиться Лидия Мартин.

– Мы найдем его. И Хейла тоже. Их «форд» заметили на юго-западном шоссе. Скорее всего, они направляются к побережью.

– Надо пересмотреть запись из магазина еще раз. Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем. Что-то важное.


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
В первую ночь после отъезда из дома они заночевали в лесу. Побоялись останавливаться в мотеле. Поужинали, забравшись на капот, болтая ногами и посматривая на звезды высоко в небе.

– Да ну, не можешь найти Сириус? Это же твоя звезда. Со-ба-чья. Ты просто обязан находить его с закрытыми глазами!

– Орион я тебе показал. И я не собака.

– А рычишь очень убедительно, – добродушно отозвался Стайлз, вытер руки салфеткой и поправил плед, который они постелили, чтобы комфортней сиделось. – Я уже жалею, что мы штук пять пирогов у Молли не купили в дорогу.

 

  


Плед, теплый, полосатый, они нагло прихватили в доме, где провели несколько дней и ночей.

– С рисом и яйцом просто отпадный.

– С форелью лучше.

Стайлз сыто потянулся.

– Когда машина заглохнет из-за пустого бака, и нам не на что будет купить бензин и пожрать, мы сможем осесть под какой-нибудь секвойей, построим шалаш, ты станешь загонять на обед оленей, а я – готовить бодрящие напитки из толченых желудей.

– Мы не будем убегать вечно.

– Но сейчас мы бежим.

Стайлз скомкал салфетку в шарик и бросил куда-то в темноту.

– Ты тоской пахнешь. Мне вместо тебя выть хочется, – Дерек соскользнул с капота, встал перед ним, накрыв его ладони, делясь своим теплом, и заглянул в глаза с такой пробирающей настойчивостью, словно пытался в душу ввинтиться. – Мы в любой момент можем развернуться и поехать обратно. Это у меня никого больше нет, а у тебя отец в Бикон Хиллс.

– Нет, – Стайлз упрямо покачал головой. – Мы не должны подвергать его опасности. Помнишь, что сказал Дитон? Он, конечно, тот еще засранец, но в этом прав. Я даже себе позвонить домой не разрешаю, помолчать в трубку, лишь бы его голос услышать... Хочется, но нельзя. Хотя бы месяц надо переждать. Затаиться. А за это время мы что-нибудь придумаем. Постараемся выкрутиться. Обхитрим их. Ардженты нас просто так не отпустят. Мы знаем, чем они занимались. Поджог твоего дома. Опыты на людях. Может, все это получится доказать. А про оборотней они сами будут помалкивать. Психушка явно не курорт, никому не хочется туда загреметь. Даже если бы тебе не пришлось цапнуть Викторию, они все равно натравили бы на нас половину охотников штата. Интересно, сколько нынче дают за шкурки волка и лиса?.. – Тут он вспомнил о том, что уже несколько дней тревожило его: – Эй, а Виктория не сможет тебя отследить? Почувствовать как-то? Вы же теперь вроде как связаны, или это так не работает?

Дерек нахмурился.

– Я не удивлюсь, если Виктория покончила с собой. Она чересчур сильно ненавидит оборотней и презирает нас, чтобы стать такой же.

– Стремная тетка, – кивнул Стайлз. – Смотрела всегда так, словно живьем препарировать мечтала. Набила бы чучело и поставила в гостиной. Или у камина. Если она сделала так, как ты говоришь, я по ней слезы лить не стану, но тогда Ардженты пустят по нашему следу _всех_ охотников Калифорнии. Надо что-нибудь придумать до того, как у нас закончатся деньги и удача. Не хочу жить под секвойей.

– Проедем еще на юг по федеральной трассе, а потом свернем на местные дороги.

– А мы не можем поехать во Фриско к твоим знакомым? К Дюку?

– Нет. Если я вернусь, это будет означать, что я принял Девкалиона как альфу. А я хочу собственную стаю, – вот так незаметно разговор и коснулся очень важной для него темы. – И тебя в ней.

Он приумолк и выжидающе, с затаенной осторожностью глянул на Стайлза. Словно не знал, имел ли право озвучивать подобное желание.

– Эй, я же не волк, помнишь?

В подтверждении своих слов Стайлз выпустил хвост – с одним он научился управляться, даже не подкрепившись болью, – и обвил им ноги Дерека, жалея, что тот не может увидеть всей его лисьей роскоши.

– Я чувствую, когда ты так делаешь, – он качнулся вперед и со щемящей нежностью, настоящей, которую в нем даже заподозрить невозможно, если не узнать его поближе, не понаблюдать за ним в самые интимные моменты – а Стайлз внимательно наблюдал, когда не был слишком увлечен происходящим между ними – потерся носом о его скулу. – Я захотел бы тебя в стаю, даже если б ты остался человеком.

Стайлз обхватил его лицо ладонями, заметив, что пальцы дрожат – то ли от волнения, то ли от осознания того, что Дерек _настолько_ ему доверяет, нуждается в нем – и, прежде чем поцеловать, со всей убежденностью ответил:

– Мы давно уже в стае, чувак. Господи, ты мне тоже так нужен...

И плевать, что прозвучало приторно-сладко и очень походило на: «Эй, выйдешь за меня? О да, детка! Конечно, да!» Сейчас им срочно надо было поцеловаться. С языками, влажно, жарко, долго, медленно, упоительно. Дерек благодарно рыкнул и с энтузиазмом раскрыл губы, позволяя Стайлзу ворваться в его рот. Он еще ближе придвинулся к нему, едва не смяв ногами бампер, обхватил руками за талию, пробираясь под футболку и мягко поглаживая пальцами кожу.

Трахаться прямо на капоте они не стали. Хотелось просто находиться рядом, прикасаться, обнимать – и целоваться так, словно они стремились зализать раны друг друга. Возможно, так оно и было.

Они разложили передние сиденья и улеглись, укрывшись пледом, надеясь, что удастся заснуть. Пытаясь хоть как-то устроиться – ни ноги не вытянуть, ни распрямиться, даже Стайлза толком не обнять – Дерек пообещал себе, что следующую ночь они проведут где угодно, но только не в машине.

 

  


– В их передвижениях должна быть последовательность. Если они направлялись к побережью, в Сан-Франциско, как мы думали вначале, то как, черт возьми, оказались в Чоучилле? Мы потеряли их на пять дней, и вот результат. – Шериф взъерошил волосы и влил в себя остатки кофе, плещущиеся на дне пластикового стаканчика. – Только их и здесь давно нет. Уехали, а мы снова опоздали.

– Зато теперь мы знаем, какими именами они пользуются, – деловито заметил Пэрриш, заглядывая в блокнот. – Спенсер Рид и Дерек Морган. Патрульный, проверявший документы, решил, что они пытались незаконно купить пиво на заправке, но у них на руках оказались только банки с газировкой.

– Узнать бы еще, кто помог им сделать настолько хорошие права, если при проверке не вскрылось, что документы поддельные.

По крыше гулко барабанил ливень, они сидели в машине Пэрриша, рядом с полицейским участком Чоучилла, куда приехали два часа назад ради разговора с патрульным, возможно, видевшим Дерека и Стайлза.

– Мы точно не можем рассчитывать на официальное расследование?

– Для повторного открытия дела записи из магазина недостаточно. Стайлз на ней ни разу не повернулся лицом к камере, его не опознать – в достаточной мере, чтобы мне поверили, что это он. Хейла в розыск не объявляли. Причин преследовать его за границей Бикон Хиллс и окрестностей, где заканчиваются мои полномочия, нет. Все, что я могу, просить коллег присматриваться ко всем подросткам, разъезжающим на старом «форде мустанге» темно-синего цвета. И то, если это не отвлекает от основной работы. А ведь они могут в любой момент сменить машину. И тогда мы снова потеряем их. Наш главный просчет в том, что мы сосредоточили внимание только на юго-западном шоссе. Теперь я понимаю, что необходимо было охватить весь штат.

– Мы найдем их, – в который уже раз повторил Пэрриш.

Шериф чуть опустил стекло, впуская в салон свежий, пахнущий дождем воздух.

– Они останавливаются в мотелях, покупают газировку, едят пироги и фаст-фуд, в Реймонде даже в кинотеатр на какой-то новомодный блокбастер сходили. В то же время нигде не задерживаются дольше одного дня, не привлекают внимания, ночуют, а утром снова срываются с места. Всегда на шаг, а то и на все десять впереди. Мы не знаем, где они объявятся в следующий раз. Так поступают люди, которые скрываются. Не от полиции, потому что документы предъявить они не побоялись. Им не известно, что мы их ищем. Но они уверены, что их ищет кто-то еще. Так же, как уверены в том, что хорошо прячутся. Иначе не ходили бы по кинотеатрам. Мы их находим только потому, что задействовали полицейские каналы. Вернее, нам удается отследить, где они побывали. И то не каждый раз. Нам необходимо больше людей. Не из участка. Я не могу и дальше злоупотреблять своим служебным положением. Это грозит увольнением. А я должен помочь сыну. Независимо от того, во что он ввязался. Теперь, когда мы знаем, что он с Хейлом добровольно, и тот его не принуждает... – шериф отвел взгляд от водяной завесы за окном и повернулся к Пэрришу. – По-прежнему нет сведений, где они находились весь год, были ли вместе с момента пропажи, и если да, их отношения вначале, возможно, строились на иных принципах, и Стайлза заставляли делать то, на что он никогда не согласился бы. Пэрриш, мы оба знаем, как легко сломать психику подростка, даже если он очень упрям. И главное, что они натворили, раз вынуждены прятаться? Что помешало Стайлзу вернуться домой? Ему запретил Хейл? Или мой ребенок больше не доверяет мне? Одни вопросы – и не единого ответа... – шериф поднес к губам стаканчик и нахмурился, обнаружив, что давно все выпил. – У тебя еще осталось немного этой растворимой гадости?

Пэрриш потянулся за термосом. Внутри еще что-то плескалось, и он перелил содержимое в протянутый стакан, заполнив его до половины.

  
– Сержант Паттисон рассказывал, как его кузен ходил с Арджентами на охоту в заповедник, они искали пуму, задравшую Кейт. У Арджентов полно охотников в друзьях, и сами они любители подобного отдыха. Можно обратиться к ним за помощью.

– Зачем им помогать с поисками моего сына? К тому же мы до сих пор не выяснили, кто проник в их Центр. Расследование провисает. В первую очередь из-за меня.

– На последней встрече Джерард Арджент интересовался, не слышно ли что о Стайлзе.

– Простая вежливость, Пэрриш.

– Я бы все-таки попробовал. Такие люди, как Ардженты, любят, когда им остаются обязаны.

Шериф сделал глоток – кофе уже не был таким горячим и от этого казался еще отвратнее. Но мозги прочищал.

– Если считаешь, что они откликнутся, действуй. Я уже на любую помощь согласен. Пусть начнут с последнего места, где их видели. Отсюда. Только предупреди, чтобы не лезли с задержанием. Это наша работа. И ружья чтобы не вздумали брать. В конце концов, мы не на охоте.

  


На заправке в Окдейле Стайлз купил карту: «Должен же кто-то взвалить на себя обязанности штурмана или хотя бы отмечать красными точками места, где были самые вкусные блинчики на завтрак и мотели без клопов» и «Эй, смотри, в Калифорнии есть Догтаун! Там что, полно твоих? Махнем туда?» Еще Стайлз купил блокнот, собираясь вести путевые заметки, хотя Дерек сомневался, что он продержится дольше трех дней.

Через триста девять миль на северо-запад на узкой дороге где-то посреди леса и за несколько часов до следующего городка, в котором они надеялись найти мотель, чтобы помыться и выспаться, у «мустанга» спустило колесо. Наблюдая за тем, как Дерек возится с заменой, Стайлз наконец-то понял, почему тот так дотошно проверял наличие запаски и инструментов, когда забирал машину из гаража Майка. Конечно, не окажись в багажнике домкрата, ему хватило бы сил, чтобы справиться и без него, даже болты открутить-прикрутить руками смог бы, но такой подвиг вряд ли остался бы незамеченным для парочки пенсионеров, проезжавших мимо на черепашьей скорости и остановившихся, чтобы поинтересоваться, не нужна ли «молодым людям» помощь.

– Слушай, надо как-то социализироваться, тебе не кажется? – начал Стайлз, когда их оставили одних. – Я понимаю, что за год в аквариуме ты отвык от нормального человеческого общения, когда приходится быть вежливым и отвечать многосложными предложениями, но эти милые старички точно не заслужили твоего почти рычащего «Справлюсь сам». Да еще и подкрепленного убивающим на месте взглядом.

– Мне не понравился их запах, – Дерек попытался оттереть черные пятна с рук найденной в багажнике тряпкой.

– То есть, теперь ты станешь рычать на всех, кто пахнет недостаточно аппетитно?

Дерек посмотрел в ту сторону, куда уехали предлагавшие им помощь старички, и перевел взгляд на Стайлза.

– Они пахли слишком чисто, – попытался он доступно объяснить, хотя и сам не до конца понимал истоков своего беспокойства. – Чересчур правильно. Почти идеально. Без примесей тех мест, где они побывали. Ни следа того, чем могли перекусить в дороге. Их машина старая, но салон, когда они открыли дверь, пах, словно она только сошла с конвейера. Будто они что-то скрыть пытались, запутать мой нюх.

– Думаешь, охотники? А с виду приличные.

– Не знаю. Ни аконитом с рябиной, ни оружейной смазкой от них не тянуло. Но я предпочел бы не останавливаться в мотеле на ночь, гнал бы дальше.

– Ага, и когда мы повстречаем кого-то по-настоящему серьезного, оба будем настолько уставшими, что ни зубами клацнуть, ни хвостом взмахнуть не сможем. Мы уже три ночи без нормального отдыха. Секс-марафон был классным, я всерьез боялся, что кровать не выдержит. Но в мотеле на Леон-крик из-за того ужасного шума за стенкой даже я заснуть не смог, а последнюю ночь мы ехали по таким отвратным дорогам, что могли разве что на номер в дупле рассчитывать, если бы нам его согласились уступить по дешевке местные белки.

– Дай карту.

Отчасти Дерек был согласен, отдых им необходим. Они ехали, сменяя друг друга за рулем, но в пути, даже если скрючиться на заднем сиденье, толком не поспать. Странная встреча на практически пустой, безлюдной дороге, по которой мало кто ездил, не давала ему покоя. Стайлз развернул на пыльном теплом капоте карту, разгладил, и они оба склонились над ней.

– Можем свернуть здесь, – Дерек провел ногтем вдоль тонкой линии, обозначающей шоссе, и черканул крестик у точки, подписанной как Фармингтон. – Накинет нам лишних три часа на дорогу, но там нас, возможно, не станут поджидать.

– Какая-то дыра посреди зеленого массива. Умеешь ты выбрать. Там и мотеля может не оказаться.

Дерек молча ткнул в одну из пиктограмм под названием населенного пункта – ту, что с кроватью.

– Ладно, – согласился Стайлз с намеренно тяжелым вздохом. – Всего три часа, говоришь? Плюс к тем двум, что уже были? Я первым в душ заваливаю. И где нам завтракать, тоже выбираю я.

Дерек лишь закатил глаза и занял место водителя.

Фармингтон действительно оказался той еще дырой. Но дырой с вполне сносным ночлегом. Правда, две буквы на вывеске – «О» и «Е» – не горели, заставляя вспомнить малобюджетный ужастик из восьмидесятых, который они смотрели в последнем мотеле, звуком работающего телевизора пытаясь хоть как-то заглушить шум, доносящийся из соседних номеров. Но сейчас, когда они добрались до выделенного им домика, ни о чем, кроме сна, и думать не могли. Стайлз даже забыл, что первым собирался в душ – завалился внутрь, рухнул на свою половину кровати, подгреб под щеку подушку и счастливо засопел. Болтать без умолку, не давая Дереку клевать носом за рулем, когда самому сильнее всего хотелось закрыть глаза и погрузиться в сон, оказалось гораздо утомительнее, чем он думал. И поменяться они не могли – в отличие от Стайлза, Дерек не умел с такой же частотой сыпать словами, отвлекая от сна, да и уставал он меньше.

Заперев дверь, Дерек быстро ополоснулся, вычистил из-под ногтей черную грязь, оставшуюся после смены колеса, сделал мысленную пометку заехать на автосервис – ему не нравилось, что они остались без запаски, и устроился на свободной половине кровати. Повернулся к Стайлзу, который нашел все-таки в себе силы, чтобы раздеться, повел носом вдоль его шеи, с удовлетворением, глубоко вдыхая. Остатки запахов, мертвых и синтетических, которые, казалось, въелись в их кожу за год пребывания в Центре, наконец-то исчезли, смазались новым – их общим смешанным, ярким и естественным, словно они целую вечность провели вместе. Дереку нравилось кутаться в него – лучше любого покрывала, даже самого мягкого и заботливо согревающего. Притиснувшись еще ближе, он обнял Стайлза, закрыл глаза – и через минуту тоже крепко спал.

 

 

– Стайлз... – все еще в полудреме, толком не осознавая, что происходит, простонал Дерек.

Его выдергивали из сна по-разному, но сейчас все ощущалось нестерпимо особенным.

Стайлз с головой забрался под одеяло и, судя по всему, вполне неплохо себя там ощущал, раз так увлеченно скользил губами по его члену. Дерек даже смог расслышать приглушенные причмокивания: когда его рот выпускал головку, чтобы тут же снова захватить, жадно посасывая. Рукой Стайлз то собирал в горсть его яйца, сжимая и перекатывая в ладони, то обхватывал пальцами ствол, ритмично дроча. Дерек с тихим гортанным рыком откинул голову на подушку и полностью отдался происходящему, чувствуя, как горячая волна расползается по всему телу – Стайлз еще никогда его так не будил. Обычно их утренний петтинг случался уже после того, как оба окончательно проснутся и обнаружат у соседа по кровати уверенную эрекцию.

Он представил, как Стайлз открыл глаза первым, как принялся трогать его за, скорее всего, еще вялый, мягкий член – господи, да Дерек так умаялся за эти дни, что собирался продрыхнуть как минимум до полудня, не думая ни об оргазмах, ни о завтраке – как забирался пальцами под мошонку, приподнимал ее, как целовал и облизывал, тянул губами, возбуждая и стараясь не разбудить. От одних лишь мыслей о том, как все могло быть, и что он спал, пока ему делали минет, его прошиб пот, грудь сдавило, и без того стоящий колом член дернулся, а яйца заныли. В предвкушении скорой разрядки Дерек вцепился пальцами в простынь, приподнял бедра, просяще толкнулся в рот Стайлза, зажмурился и... и ничего. Стайлз просто отпустил его и вынырнул, откинув одеяло в сторону.

– Стайлз, – на этот раз он прохрипел его имя с укором, шаря голодным, потемневшим взглядом по его голому телу и не понимая, почему тот прекратил.

– У тебя же вот сейчас полный стояк? – он устроился между его ног и провел костяшками согнутых пальцев от яиц к налившейся темной головке.

– Что?..

Брошенный в секунде от оргазма, он, не сдержавшись, поддал бедрами, тараня воздух и стремясь вновь потереться о протянутую к нему руку. Ему, правда, действительно хотелось кончить. А еще ему очень нравилось, как длинные пальцы Стайлза смотрелись на его члене. Который сейчас изнывал без внимания.

– Больше ведь твой член не увеличится?

Дерек бросил взгляд себе между ног, по-прежнему не догадываясь, к чему клонит Стайлз. Да тот уже столько раз видел его возбужденным – наверное, лучше его самого знает, что там у него и где.

– Я потом отдрочу тебе или тоже отсосу, – его голос прозвучал глухо и низко. – Все, что захочешь.

  
– Ага... – Стайлз облизал губы, он всегда так делал, когда распалялся. Дерек видел, что у него тоже стоит, и не понимал, почему тот несет какую-то чушь, вместо того чтобы заняться делом. – Только, если длиннее или толще он не собирается становиться, зачем здесь вот это?

Двумя пальцами он обвил основание его члена и свободно поерзал по сбившейся в несколько почти не заметных складок коже, показывая, что ей еще есть куда тянуться. Дерек, тут же позабыв о своем возбуждении, замер, не зная, как ответить. То есть, он прекрасно знал, _что_ нашел у него в паху Стайлз, но вот какими словами ему объяснить, чтобы не нарваться на новые подколки о собаках – в лучшем случае, а в худшем он просто боялся увидеть в его взгляде брезгливость.

– Так что там у тебя?

– Узел, – с тяжелым вздохом признался он.

Пальцы Стайлза тут же отпустили его член, и Дерек быстро сел, схватив его за оба запястья, чтобы не дать отшатнуться еще дальше. Но Стайлз, как оказалось, и не думал сбегать. Он пристально вгляделся в его лицо и уложил руки, за которые Дерек все еще держался, ему на плечи.

– Вот скажи, ты только что действительно решил, что я от такого тебя откажусь?

Под его осуждающим взглядом Дерек почувствовал себя настоящим глупцом.

– Нет?.. – прозвучало несколько растерянно.

– Ты такой придурок. – Стайлз толкнул его, заваливая на спину, и уселся сверху. – Достаточно присмотреться к твоему члену повнимательней, чтобы начать подозревать что-то подобное. Ты наполовину волк, а волки – это собаки, а у собак узел есть, да и у волков тоже, так что я подумал, почему бы такой штуке не быть и у тебя? И как ты мне еще раньше не похвастался? Мы в стольких позах уже перетрахались. Даже шестьдесятдевятку опробовали, хотя получилось не очень, сосать, когда сосут тебе, да еще и нужного темпа держаться... как-то отвлекает.

– Узел появляется, только когда я обращен. А вот так, как сейчас, – Дерек наконец позволил себе отпустить Стайлза, поверив, что никуда он от него не сбежит. – Никаких сюрпризов.

– И каково это? – Стайлз снова погладил основание несколько опавшего члена, и глаза у него при этом блестели искренней заинтересованностью, как у фанатика-натуралиста, рассматривающего новый, никем еще не описанный вид. – Наверное, оргазм вдесятеро круче ощущается?

– Не знаю. Я еще ни разу не кончал с узлом.

Вот тут Стайлз посмотрел на него с явной обеспокоенностью – как на умалишенного.

– Да не с кем было, – принялся оправдываться Дерек, словно его уличили в краже сладкого. – Хотелось с кем-то особенным, значимым для меня. Ну, и со знающим, что я оборотень.

– Но ведь у тебя же были такие девчонки. Те, что знали.

– И кто? – Дерек даже отчего-то разозлился, словно Стайлз выталкивал его из своей постели, подкладывая к другим. – Пейдж умерла, с Джослин мы просто трахались, не те отношения. А про Кейт я и вспоминать не хочу.

– Эй, тише, – он погладил его по животу. – Ты хоть дрочил так?

– А про то, что я должен быть обращенным, ты уже забыл?

Он все еще переваривал остатки внезапной злости.

– И что это значит?

Дерек словно только и ждал команды, выпустил когти – и потянулся рукой к его члену.

– Хочешь, подрочу? – вкрадчиво, с добрейшей улыбкой серийного маньяка поинтересовался он.

Стайлз нервно сглотнул. Пусть его всегда и завораживал этот почти неразличимый переход: то, как самые обычные человеческие пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями за секунду или даже меньше обзаводились опасными, длинными и острыми звериными когтями, но он даже представить боялся, как такая рука прикасается к его члену и начинает дрочить. Вмиг же оттяпает все ценное по самые яйца.

– Понял. Не дурак. Можешь сворачивать демонстрацию. А то машешь тут ими зловеще, словно Фрэдди Крюгер. Конечно, я не против, чтобы ты вваливался в мои сны без спроса, но, пожалуйста, давай без всех этих угроз.

– Вот и я хотел член сохранить, – Дерек втянул когти. – Питер говорил, что ощущения не с чем даже сравнить, и еще заставил пообещать, что я обязательно расскажу, когда в первый раз попробую. Питер мой дядя, но у нас разница в семь лет только, так что мне он больше как старший брат. Был.

Стайлз, стараясь оттянуть его от плохих воспоминаний, принялся снова поглаживать Дерека по животу, зная, как ему это нравится. Щекотки он не боялся, это они уже выяснили опытным путем, а вот на такое ласкающее почесывание всегда откликался.

– А никаких игрушек разве нет? Чтобы безопасно самоудовлетвориться? Силиконовых там. Или резиновых? Со сверхпрочным покрытием?

Вот теперь уже Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза так, будто тот простейших истин не осознавал.

– Давно хотел заглянуть в секс-шоп для оборотней, – наконец кивнул он. – Не подскажешь адресок ближайшего?

– Точно, – Стайлз виновато улыбнулся и почесал затылок. – Не подумал. Это наоборот все есть, искусственные члены с узлами на любой манер, а вот то, куда настоящие пристраивать... Что ты так смотришь? Никогда порносайты не открывал?

– С узлами – нет. Даже не знал, что есть такие штуки.

– Конечно, имея настоящий...

Стайлз сместился чуть ниже, сел ему почти на колени и, уложив руку на член, скользнул кулаком вниз, словно примеривался, прикидывал, как бы тот смотрелся с узлом.

– Ты собирался мне сказать?

– Думал, что хотел бы попробовать с тобой.

Дерек провел ладонью по его ноге, чувствуя пальцами каждый задетый им волосок. Он уже не беспокоился о том, что его очередную особенность забракуют.

– Значит, представлял наш секс с узлом?

Стайлз принялся медленно дрочить ему, сознательно прихватывая пальцами кожицу у основания и чуть оттягивая. Дерек сглотнул. Возбуждение, схлынувшее за время разговора, начало стремительно возвращаться, отдаваясь пульсирующей болью в яйцах.

– Хотел, чтобы я почувствовал, как он распирает меня? – Стайлз провоцировал, дразнил, делал все мучительно неспешно, а его голос понизился до незнакомой завлекающей хрипотцы.

Дерека прошила неконтролируемая дрожь, казалось, каждая мышца в теле напряглась до предела. А Стайлз, не отпуская его из ловушки зрительного контакта, топя в своем поплывшем от вожделения взгляде, ускорил темп, с нажимом двигая рукой по всему стволу и чуть проворачивая ладонь вокруг темной, набухшей головки, каждое, даже самое легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение к которой отзывалось терзающе-сладкими, жалящими покалываниями.

– Хотел узнать, каково это, когда твой узел окажется внутри меня, и я его сожму?

Пришлось закусить губу, давя самые настоящие умоляющие поскуливания. Кажется, он даже забыл, как дышать, кровь почти вскипела, и все, что он мог видеть и осознавать – это тонкие длинные пальцы Стайлза, не отпускающие его, продолжающие мучать. Еще полслова об узле – и он все вокруг забрызгает спермой. Если раньше не сдохнет или не свихнется от перевозбуждения.

Стайлз, жадно ловя его эмоции, склонился к его лицу и выдохнул едва слышно в самые губы:

– Давай, представь, как ты меня повяжешь.

На слове «повязать» Дерека прорвало, он зажмурился, задушено застонал, задергал бедрами, с силой вбиваясь в услужливо подставленную руку, а Стайлз все не переставал скользить пальцами по его члену, завороженно смотря, как из маленького отверстия уретры выталкивается густая, вязкая сперма. Попадая на напряженный, подрагивающий живот и темные волоски в паху.

– Господи... – прошептал он, размазывая семя по стволу. – Если ты так кончил только от моих разговоров об узле, то что с тобой станет, когда мы по-настоящему с ним трахнемся?

Дереку казалось, что его разобрали на самые мелкие кусочки, а потом сложили заново. Он все еще был напряжен, но вместе с тем ощущал небывалую легкость. Заморгав, стараясь заново сфокусироваться на внешнем мире, он обалдело посмотрел на Стайлза. За все время дрочки тот даже не прикоснулся к себе. Его напряженный член покачивался, а головка блестела от подтеков смазки.

– Я сейчас...

Ему точно нужна хотя бы минуточка, чтобы собраться.

– Тсс, – Стайлз надавил ладонью на его бедро. – Полежи вот так и дай мне кончить на твой узел.

Ноздри Дерека раздулись, а пальцами пришлось вцепиться в одеяло. Стайлз точно решил добить его. Привстал над ним на коленях, стискивая его бедра ногами, и, прекрасно понимая, как соблазнительно сейчас выглядит в его глазах, несколькими быстрыми движениями довел себя до оргазма, стараясь, чтобы сперма попала как раз на то место на члене Дерека, где должно появиться утолщение. Несколько крупных капель стекло по мошонке и расползлось мокрым пятном по простыне.

– Круто я тебя разбудил, скажи? – Стайлз обессиленно рухнул рядом.

– Ага, – он только сейчас смог восстановить дыхание. – Круто.

– Значит, заметано, – он любовно погладил его член, на который только что кончил. – Однажды я лишу тебя оборотнической девственности. Когда у тебя день рождения?

 

  


Фармингтон Стайлз подписал на карте как «Вкусные сырные булочки, правильный хрустящий бекон и заботливая миссис Скалли». Они выехали из мотеля под вечер и остановились у закусочной, чтобы пообедать – а заодно поужинать и, возможно, даже позавтракать, если проведут в пути всю ночь – картофельным пюре, беконом, жареными сардельками, вареной кукурузой, мягкими булочками с тягучей сырной начинкой и двойной порцией кофе с адовым количеством сливок.

– Смотри, – толкнул его под столом ногой Стайлз. – Наша официантка похожа на Скалли из «Секретных материалов».

– Только если накинуть настоящей Скалли лет тридцать.

  
Дерек вложил в счет щедрые чаевые и взялся за чашку, собираясь допить кофе. Они выспались, отдохнули, днем еще раз потрахались, и вчерашняя подозрительная встреча на дороге почти позабылась. «Миссис Скалли» снова подошла к их столику, чтобы забрать деньги и унести грязную посуду, но задержалась, окинула их изучающим внимательным взглядом и неожиданно произнесла:

– Если у вас неприятности, ребята, в нашем городе молодой, честный шериф, – она смахнула со стола крошки. – За час до вашего прихода у кафе крутились подозрительные типы, заезжие и наглые, мы не любим таких. Спрашивали о двух подростках на «форде».

– Почему вы решили, что ищут нас? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

Официантка по-доброму улыбнулась ему:

– У вас «форд». Вас двое. И я не думаю, что вы совершили что-то противозаконное. Скорее, вам нужна помощь. Они в мотель еще собирались заехать.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дерек и сгреб с диванчика их куртки.

Из Фармингтона определенно пора сваливать.

  


В Мендоте они взяли в попутчицы девушку Мадлен. Лил дождь, в кафе на заправке было битком, и пришлось выстоять очередь, чтобы купить горячего чаю и хот-догов. Дерек лениво пролистывал путеводитель по местному заповеднику, с замусоленных страниц которого зазывали прогуляться по тропе здоровья и приглашали посетить их гостеприимный край в августе, приурочив поездку к сырному фестивалю. А Стайлз все никак не мог решить, хочет он зеленый чай или черный.

– Возьмем оба, – не выдержал Дерек. – Попробуешь и выберешь. Мне все равно, какой пить. Только сахар сразу в два стаканчика не сыпь.

– Вот я не понимаю, ты же любишь сладкое, а чай пьешь без сахара!

– Зато кофе с сахаром.

Забрав покупки, они отнесли их к стойке у окна, намереваясь перекусить. Рядом какая-то девчонка с крашеной в зелень челкой интересовалась, может ли кто подкинуть ее по трассе, в итоге договорилась с толстяком-дальнобойщиком, прыгнула в кабину его фуры, и они укатили. За спиной визгливо кричали пятилетние мальчики-близнецы, кто-то чихал, ругалась семейная пара, Дерек даже не стал прислушиваться, из-за чего разгорелся спор, подхватил свой хот-дог, стаканчик с чаем (ему достался черный) и хмуро бросил:

– Давай в машине доедим.

Спустя десять минут они выехали на дорогу: Стайлз за рулем, Дерек – устроившись на заднем сиденье, подоткнув под голову свернутый плед. Он собирался если не подремать, то хотя бы отдохнуть: последние десять часов машину вел он.

Внезапно Стайлз притормозил.

– Эй, смотри. Та девчонка из кафешки, с зеленой челкой.

Дерек приподнялся на локте и посмотрел вперед. У автобусной остановки, последней на выезде из города, остановилась уже знакомая им фура. Девушка топталась на асфальте и что-то возмущенно кричала сидящему внутри водителю, потом из опустившегося окна вылетел ее рюкзак, и фура, мигнув красными фарами и обдав не успевшую отскочить неудачливую автостопщицу брызгами из лужи, укатила прочь.

– Может, подберем? – предложил Стайлз. – Дождь, темень, сколько она тут прождет автобус? А что, если только к утру что-то придет?

Дерек несогласно фыркнул.

– Да брось, нельзя в каждом встречном подозревать охотника. Тем более, она крутилась рядом, ты бы что-то учуял, будь она такой. Да и не логично – искать нас, а подсесть к толстобрюхому хмырю.

Дерек только нахмурился и снова улегся. Пусть делает, что хочет. От девчонки, действительно, ничем подозрительным не пахло. Он бы заметил. Их «мустанг» притормозил напротив остановки, и Стайлз, перегнувшись через пустое сиденье, крикнул в открытое окно, не обращая внимания на залетающие в салон крупные капли холодного дождя:

– Если тебе все равно куда ехать, можешь садиться!

Девчонка с подозрением посмотрела на него, заглянула на заднее сиденье, и Дерек, все еще хмурясь, поднял ладонь вверх. Но, видимо, дождь и надвигающаяся ночь ее мало прельщали – потому что она решилась и открыла дверь.

– Меня Мадлен зовут, – сказала она, когда машина тронулась. – Спасибо, что остановились. Погода мерзкая.

– Ага, я тоже такой дождь не люблю. Я Рид, – Стайлз отказывался представляться Спенсером, и Дерека в отместку тоже называл при посторонних вымышленной фамилией.– А сзади залег Морган. Мы тебя на заправке видели. Что-то ты не далеко уехала. Не удалось договориться насчет маршрута?

– Насчет минета, – буркнула та и скинула в ноги испачканный рюкзак. – Козел приставать начал. Надеюсь, с вами хоть повезет.

– Приставать точно не будем, – он включил дальний свет, навстречу все равно никто не ехал, зато дорожная разметка сразу стала лучше видна. – Можешь просто поболтать со мной. Мы еще долго не остановимся.

Первый час Дерек принюхивался, прислушивался, анализировал – но ничего подозрительного в Мадлен так и не нашел. Девчонка как девчонка. Она успела им разболтать, что учится в Калифорнийском, хочет стать психологом, а путешествие автостопом – часть ее дипломной работы, в которой она собирается сопоставить, как люди реагируют на разных попутчиков.

– На прошлой неделе я была туристкой из Франции, у моей мамы французские корни, так что легко получается притворяться. А сейчас я панк из Сакраменто. Скажи, похожа? – она игриво подмигнула Стайлзу из-под мокрой крашеной челки и указала на колечко пирсинга в носу.

– Дай-ка вспомню... – протянул Стайлз, изображая задумчивость. – Среди моих знакомых есть школьники, полицейские, трансвеститы и один... – он встретился с взглядом Дерека в зеркале заднего вида. – Один Морган. Панков еще не встречал, поэтому поверю тебе на слово, ты похожа.

Потом Мадлен со Стайлзом в два голоса подпевали какой-то песне, льющейся из радио, шуршали чипсами, пакет с которыми нашелся в ее рюкзаке, смеялись над глупыми шутками, и Дерек почти перестал сверлить случайную попутчицу напряженным взглядом.

– Знаешь, Рид, – приятный голос Мадлен понизился, а в интонации закралась застенчивость. – Насчет твоего обещания. Что вы не станете ко мне приставать... На самом деле, я не против. И с тобой, и с Морганом.

– Эмм... – Стайлз прямо затылком почувствовал тяжелый взгляд Дерека. – Ты, конечно, очень привлекательная, и скажи мне кто год назад, что настанет день, когда я откажу классной девчонке, я бы только покрутил у виска и расхохотался... Но ничего не получится. Не обижайся только.

– Ты и за Моргана сейчас говоришь? – в ее голосе проскользнула тень тщательно скрываемой обиды и разочарования.

– Ага, – вдруг стушевался Стайлз. Ему стало неловко от того, что пришлось ответить отказом. Словно Мадлен ему не нравилась. Наоборот, очень даже нравилась – но совершенно не в том плане, который подразумевало ее предложение. – У нас с ним по этому вопросу редкостное взаимопонимание и полное согласие. Как-то так.

Мадлен озадаченно нахмурилась, обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на ничуть не скрывающего свое недовольство Дерека, а потом, видимо, поняла – потому что на ее лице отразилось неподдельное удивление:

– Так вы что – вместе?

– Ну да. Вместе путешествуем, вместе завтракаем, вместе... да просто все у нас теперь вместе.

– И вместе спите, – скрывая неловкость за улыбкой, закончила она. – Боже, простите. Так стыдно за мое глупое предложение. Я должна была догадаться. Вы такие клевые. И ты, Рид, и Морган, который только и делает, что мрачно смотрит и молчит. Но так даже лучше для моего проекта. Меня еще не подвозили парочки. Да еще и парни.

Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся. Вопрос с вечеринкой нагишом решился полюбовно, Мадлен пустилась в новые рассказы о своих поездках, и все шло хорошо вплоть до того момента, пока Дерек не коснулся его плеча и не произнес всего одно слово:

– Сзади.

Один взгляд в зеркало – и стало понятно, о чем он говорит: их неумолимо нагоняли два тяжелых темных внедорожника.

– Думаешь? – тут же перестав шутить, спросил Стайлз.

– Уверен.

– Че-ерт... как не вовремя. Ты лучше водишь, а сейчас никак не поменяться.

Мадлен обеспокоенно заозиралась.

– Что-то случилось? Вас преследуют? – она тоже увидела севшие им на хвост джипы. – Что вы натворили, ограбили наркокартель?

– Ничего такого, за что нам можно впаять срок или пристрелить. Лучше пристегнись, – Стайлз вдавил педаль газа. – Хорошо хоть дождь прекратился.

Дорога огибала заповедник, и еще миль сорок им не встретится ни одной заправки или придорожного ресторанчика, где можно отсидеться. Вряд ли охотники стали бы приставлять пушки к их головам прямо при свидетелях.

– Гадство. И впереди засада.

Перекрывая проезжую часть, в свете фар замаячило ограждение с оранжевыми лампами, видимыми издалека, и большой щит, предупреждавший, что дорога дальше размыта, и проезд перекрыт. Мигающая стрелка предлагала сворачивать на грунтовку, уводящую в лес.

– Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо... – Стайлз резко крутанул руль, и машину едва не занесло на повороте. – Тебе совсем не повезло с нами, Мадлен! Если дойдет до драки, кричи, что мы чудовища и похитили тебя. Очень убедительно кричи. Громко и с ужасными подробностями, доказывая, что ты человек. Тебя не должны тронуть.

«Мустанг» запрыгал по колдобинам, лесная дорога оказалась совсем разбитой.

– Да кто вы такие?

– Чудовища, – рыкнул Дерек и стянул куртку: до драки точно дойдет.

Неожиданно дорогу преградила поваленная сосна – большая, толстая, кем-то специально подпиленная. Стайлз вдарил по тормозам и успел остановиться в каком-то метре от препятствия. Обернулся, не зная, что делать: как-то прорываться обратно, или у них есть время, чтобы Дерек отодвинул дерево, расчищая путь? Краем глаза заметил подозрительное копошение Мадлен, что-то вытягивающей из кармана, вмиг все понял и закричал:

– Не вдыхай!

Салон заполнило удушливое облако распыленного аконита, глаза Дерека защипало, нос зачесался – но предупреждение сработало, он успел задержать дыхание. В руке Мадлен сверкнул нож, она замахнулась на Стайлза, и Дерек с силой толкнул коленом ее сиденье, складывая пополам. Нож воткнулся в магнитолу, раздался глухой стук – голова так и не пристегнувшейся Мадлен ударилась о приборную панель, почти сразу же сработала подушка безопасности, прижимая ее и не давая шевельнуться. Даже не проверив, а может ли Мадлен дышать, Дерек выскочил наружу, рванул водительскую дверцу на себя и за шиворот выволок Стайлза.

– Да я уже сам!.. Ты просто нереально быстро двигаешься, – он вытащил из-под сиденья новенькую биту, купленную в самом начале их пути, и перекинул ее из руки в руку, примеряясь.

От машины здорово шмонило, но Дерек все равно обошел ее, вспорол когтями подушку и, совершенно не церемонясь, выдернул наружу Мадлен. Все лицо у нее было красным, в ссадинах, на лбу красовался косой след от удара, правая рука безвольно повисла – то ли вывих, а может, и перелом. Не исключено, что и одно-два ребра тоже были сломаны: Дерек организовал ей очень правдоподобную имитацию столкновения с бетонной стеной.

– Подкрепиться не хочешь? – взглядом он указал на безвольно сползшую к его ногам охотницу.

Стайлз сосредоточенно кивнул и потянулся к боли Мадлен, ухватился за все нити разом – запрещая себе думать, насколько хуже ей делается. А потом вспомнил о сверкнувшем перед лицом лезвии, об аконите, который бы навредил Дереку, не сообрази он, что происходит – и вся жалость ушла. Он присел рядом с Мадлен на корточки, пробежался пальцами по вывернутому локтю, собирая все, до чего смог дотянуться, почти любовно огладил ее бок, не обращая внимания на то, как она трясется и вскрикивает, накрыл ладонью горячий лоб, без тени сострадания следя за тем, как закатываются ее глаза. Мадлен потеряла сознание, и он встал.

– Сколько? – спросил Дерек, прикидывая, каков у них запас по времени, прежде чем к поваленному дереву выскочат джипы.

– Четыре.

Одним из хвостов Стайлз обвил его талию, давая ощутить мягкое, слегка покалывающее тепло.

– Это нормально? – Дерек пригладил тонкий кончик, пропуская через пальцы щекочущую энергию.

– Лучше, чем три или два. Если ты хотел предложить сломать ей и вторую руку, то не стоит, уверен, мы справимся.

Им повезло – охотники чересчур доверились опытности Мадлен, посчитали, что самый опасный, как они думали, противник уже наглотался аконитовых паров и не сможет сопротивляться в полную силу. Они даже не разделились и не зашли с нескольких сторон. И о способностях второй цели мало что знали – потому что полезли к ним с электрошокерами.

Без Мадлен на каждого приходилось по два с половиной охотника. Если бы они их поделили поровну, конечно, но Дерек, по привычке пытавшийся защитить Стайлза, напал первым. Узкую дорогу перекрестно освещал свет фар трех машин, и людям он больше мешал, чем помогал: тени стали гуще, непрогляднее, яркие пятна слепили. И когда Дерек, раскатисто рыча, по-звериному легко и пружинисто прыгнул вперед – набросившись на первого охотника со спины, когтями сдирая с него пояс с оружием и сжимая шею в удушающем захвате – Стайлз, наоборот, отступил в плотную темень. Кто-то выстрелил из арбалета, только стрела прошила ногу его же товарища, чьим телом Дерек успел загородиться, как щитом. От боли тот задергался, но быстро сник, когда хватка на его горле усилилась.

Первое замешательство наконец-то прошло, и охотники накинулись на Дерека вчетвером. Действуя слаженно, они бы завалили его. Но они позабыли о Стайлзе – или увлеклись рычащим зверем – а тот вынырнул из темноты, бита прочертила в воздухе широкую дугу и ударила по ногам ближайшему охотнику, с отчетливо различимым хрустом переламывая кости. Арбалет, выпавший из его рук, Стайлз пинком отшвырнул прочь. А когда второй охотник разрядил ему в бок шокер, обернулся, встречая его злой, насмешливой улыбкой, схватил продолжающую искрить электричеством палку голой рукой, дернул на себя, с легкостью отбирая, подкинул, перехватывая за рукоять, и ткнул концом нападавшему в грудь, валя его наземь. Сбоку прозвучал яростный рык, выстрелы – или сначала были выстрелы, а потом рык? – раздались крики, звук раздираемой плоти и еще один выстрел. Видимо, дела пошли довольно плохо, раз охотники решили, что мертвый оборотень предпочтительней живого. Стайлз метнулся туда, но Дерек уже закончил начатое.

Они осмотрелись. Двое без сознания, остальные едва ползают, сваленные с ног ударами биты, или зажимают раны, оставленные когтями. Воздух вокруг пропитался концентрированной смесью боли, злобы и страха. Не обращая внимания на кровоточащий, изрезанный бок и глубокие порезы на лице, Дерек подошел к ближайшему джипу, вскрыл когтями капот, словно консервную банку, выдрал с мясом аккумулятор, а потом так же поступил и со второй машиной, превратив двигатель в месиво. Теперь дорогу освещали только фары их «мустанга».

Пока Дерек развлекался с машинами, Стайлз методично обшарил карманы охотников, игнорируя попытки отпихнуть его или хотя бы обозвать позаковыристей, собрал мобильники, скинул их в кучу и воспользовался шокером еще разок. А когда заметил, что тот, кого он оставил с перебитыми ногами, невзирая на дикую боль, пытается вытащить из-под лежащего рядом тела арбалет, подскочил к нему, со всей силы раскрошил оружие битой и со злостью выкрикнул:

– Да что вам всем от нас надо! Когда же вы отъебетесь? Вот тебе, Мадлен, что конкретно тебе надо? – та как раз пришла в себя и пыталась отползти в сторону. – Чем мы тебя обидели? Тем, что не дали промокнуть под ливнем, не оставили посреди ночи на трассе, увезли из-под носа озабоченного придурка? Понятно, что та сцена была лихо разыграна, а мы, два болвана, купились. Или не устроило, что сами не потащили тебя на заднее сиденье и не оприходовали там?

– Да вы выродки! – со злобой выплюнула их недавняя милая попутчица. – Таким не место среди людей. А не трахнули меня, потому что еще и педики!

Стайлз сокрушенно покачал головой, вновь обретая спокойствие, и устроил биту на сгибе локтя.

– Как-то чересчур грязно прозвучало, не находишь? Вот Дерек, например, до меня только с девочками кувыркался. На свой счет я до конца не уверен, спасибо ребятам из твоего кружка по интересам, не успел на другую сторону сбегать. Может, как-нибудь наверстаю, снимем в следующем городке клевую девчонку и завалимся в кровать втроем. Только надо найти такую, что согласится потом поглазеть на жаркий гейский секс. Некрасиво получится, если мы ее в одной простыне за дверь вдруг выставим, чтобы вдвоем побыть. Или я подожду, пока мы не соберемся детьми обзавестись. Выберем подходящую мамочку, познакомим ее с некоторыми анатомическими особенностями будущего отца. Одного из. Мы еще не обсуждали, но я точно уверен, что Дерек потребует наследника или наследницу с таким же цветом глаз, как у меня. А мои родинки? Да он от них балдеет.

– Да заткнись уже! – не выдержала Мадлен. – Или добей. Нет сил слушать.

– Добить? Ты не тех об этом просишь, – на его лице вновь появилась эта острая, нечеловеческая ухмылка, а голос стал опасно ласковым. – Мы не убийцы. Мы – чудовища.

Последнее слово Стайлз прошептал ей на ухо, будто делясь интимным признанием – одновременно двумя пальцами выуживая из кармана ее куртки телефон, бросил его на землю и раздавил ногой.

– Выбирайтесь сами. Я слышал, где-то неподалеку есть отличная трасса для автостопщиков.

В «мустанге» пришлось опустить окна – и все равно Дерек то и дело чихал и смешно мотал головой, реагируя на не выветрившийся полностью аконитовый дурман. Но продолжал уверенно вести. Стайлза, когда он израсходовал силу всех хвостов, накрыла слабость, и он приумолк, чувствуя себя разряженной батарейкой. Смотрел на дорогу впереди и вспоминал, как говорил Мадлен, что они не убийцы. Хотя тот, в кого он разрядил шокер, может, и не выживет – пусть он и впитал большую часть мощности, все равно мог просчитаться.

Когда по пути попался мотель с маленькими красными домиками, Дерек свернул к нему и, запахнувшись в куртку, чтобы скрыть изодранную и перепачканную кровью майку, стараясь особо не светить правой рукой, на пальцах которой отчетливо виднелись красные подсохшие следы, снял им номер и подогнал машину прямо к двери. С порога скинул куртку на кресло и, прежде чем включить свет, плотнее задернул шторы, чтобы даже тоненького просвета не оставалось.

– Серьезно? Две раздельные кровати? – удивился Стайлз, едва взглянув на комнату.

Дерек обогнул его и повернул ключ в замке. Хотя дверь была такой хлипкой, что, кажется, ее и ребенок мог снести с косяка.

– Какая разница, если мы через час уедем? – пожал он плечами.

– Но ты же оплатил номер на сутки. Зачем куда-то срываться? Этот раунд мы точно выиграли и, как победителям, нам положены не только омовения, но и хороший отдых. Да просто в телик попялимся, если заснуть не сможем.

– Это не игры, Стайлз! – глаза Дерека вспыхнули. – Нас могли убить сегодня. Я мог тебя потерять! О каком будущем ты заливал Мадлен, о каких гребаных детях, если не хочешь принять, насколько все серьезно?

Он раздосадовано сдернул подранную майку, кинул ее рядом с мусорной корзиной и хлопнул дверью в душевую, сбежав от ссоры. Послышался шум воды и глухой удар – словно кулаком в кафель заехали.

Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед, не понимая, что на того нашло. Сам он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, собранно, ну, может, подустал сверх меры – и совершенно не переживал, что охотники, которых они действительно здорово потрепали, так быстро очухаются и кинутся их искать. Да им сначала выбраться из той глуши как-то надо.

Он подобрал с кресла куртку, осмотрел – на подкладке остались кровавые разводы, как раз в тех местах, что соприкасались с ранами Дерека, наверное, ее теперь тоже придется выбросить – и вдруг прижал кожей к себе, похолодев. Его догнало. Отпустило. Накрыло. Все, зажатые где-то в подсознании, эмоции, забурлили, вспенились и выплеснулись. Ведь Дерек прав. По расчетам охотников, после того как они подобрали Мадлен, у них не было ни единого шанса. Перегородили дорогу, заставили свернуть, гнали до следующего тупика. Они не должны были выехать из того леса. А что, если бы Дерек погиб, снова спасая его? Или его б увезли, заперли где-то, и он никогда его не нашел? Впервые после побега на него накатила дикая, щемящая паника, грудь распирал ком пустоты, и Стайлз часто задышал, стараясь справиться с приступом. Маленький вдох, маленький выдох... А потом бросил треклятую куртку на пол и, как был, в одежде вломился в душевую.

Прямо на пороге валялись сбитые в кучу джинсы и трусы с носками, по синей шторке барабанила вода, а в слив в углу стекали розовые ручейки. Он дернул пояс штанов и расстегнул рубашку, раздеваясь, рывком убрал шторку – Дерек даже не обернулся, хотя прекрасно слышал всю его возню, стоял, опершись рукой о кафельную стену, где одна из плиток на уровне его глаз была разбита на куски, а часть мелких осколков отвалилась и валялась у него под ногами. По опущенной голове лупили струи, а со второй руки продолжала стекать не до конца отмытая кровь.

Стайлз шагнул под душ, решительно обнял его сзади и уткнулся носом в триксель.

– Я тоже перепугался, – тихо признался он. – Что потеряю все, что у нас есть. Тебя.

Вода показалась прохладной, но он не ощущал неудобства. Только всхлипнул от облегчения: что может обнимать его, чувствовать рядом, живого, сильного. А что, если в следующий раз им не повезет? Достанутся более опытные охотники, они сами облажаются... Каждый день может оказаться последним. Он вжался бедрами в его ягодицы и еще крепче обвил руками, вдруг отчетливо осознав, что станет каким угодно демоном, лишь бы с Дереком ничего не случилось.

Скорее всего, тот сейчас думал о чем-то схожем, потому что выпалил одновременно со словами Стайлза:

– Я не против...

– Ты можешь...

Они замолкли, когда перебили друг друга.

Дерек оттолкнулся рукой от стены и развернулся. Ссадина на скуле давно затянулась, да и на остальном теле не осталось ни следа от недавней стычки. Только глаза дико, лихорадочно блестели. А потом он обхватил ладонями его лицо и впился в губы жестким, злым поцелуем – делясь своим отчаянием и страхами. И забирая страхи Стайлза.

– Больше никогда...

– Ага, никаких больше попутчиц.

Их обоих накрыла нервная дрожь – такая, что даже пальцы плохо слушались, а зубы грозили начать отбивать чечетку. Одно дело – рисковать только своей жизнью, а другое – осознать, что едва не потерял нечто гораздо более ценное. Стайлз, действуя скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно, опустил руку, сжал в ладони их пока еще вялые члены и принялся быстро надрачивать, рвано дергая вверх-вниз. Дерек шире расставил ноги, стиснул его задницу – и даже не заметил, как наступил на осколок, порезав ступню до крови. В набирающем обороты выхолащивающем возбуждении не было ничего теплого, знакомого, правильного, оно больно царапало, ранило тело иглами, садистски выкручивало каждую мышцу – но когда наступила блеклая разрядка, вместе с тоненькими струйками семени, вяло потекшими по руке Стайлза и тут же смытыми водой, начало утекать и дикое перенапряжение, не дававшее свободно вздохнуть. В головах стало пусто-пусто, словно всю гниль выскребли изнутри. Они обнялись и замерли, успокаиваясь.

– Ты сказал, что не против, – Стайлз сморгнул попавшую в глаза воду. – Не против чего?

– Дать тебе побыть сверху. Если хочешь. И я не против когда-нибудь сделать все то, о чем ты говорил Мадлен.

– Ого...

– А ты что собирался сказать?

– Что ты можешь трахнуть меня с узлом.

Они посмотрели друг на друга – и тихонько, с облегчением, рассмеялись. Чувствуя, как снова становятся теми Дереком и Стайлзом, какими были до выезда из Мендоты, где подобрали охотницу.

Собрав в мусорный пакет окровавленную и порванную одежду, они оставили в домике включенным свет, стараясь, чтобы все выглядело так, будто они внутри или ненадолго выскочили перекусить.

– Может, стоит сменить машину?

– Я уже думал об этом, – Дерек поправил зеркало заднего вида и выехал со стоянки. – Мне не сложно угнать новую тачку, но тогда нам еще и полиция на хвост сядет.

– Тоже верно, – Стайлз разложил на коленях карту и, прежде чем зажать в зубах фонарик, чтобы посветить на нее, сообщил: – Готовь побольше крошек, Ганс, я нам сейчас такой маршрут проложу, что сами ни в жизнь по нему без подсказок не вернемся. А охотников точно запутаем.

Дерек заметно повеселел:

– Ну давай, потрудись. Гретель.


	9. Chapter 9

 

  
Три дня без происшествий закончились тем, что где-то между Оббери и Гранд Гров их остановил полицейский патруль. Дерек не был уверен в том, действительно ли он превысил скорость, но дорога была ровной, машина шла легко, он мог и не уследить за стрелкой спидометра. Поэтому он здраво рассудил, что будет лучше, если мистеру Моргану выпишут штраф, чем их «мустанг» попадет в сводки попытавшихся скрыться от задержания автомобилей.

– Офицер Диллингас, служба шерифа округа. Ваши права, сэр.

Дерек протянул двухметровому верзиле с курносым носом и скуластым лицом, щедро обсыпанным веснушками свою карточку.

– Путешествуете вдвоем? – полицейский изучил права, потом заглянул в салон через опущенное стекло и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ничего подозрительного на дороге не встречали?

– А должны были? – с дежурной приветливой улыбкой поинтересовался тот.

Офицер Диллингас снова перевел взгляд на молчавшего Дерека.

– В миле отсюда кто-то сбил оленя и скрылся. У вас передний бампер погнут.

– Мы не сбивали оленя.

– Выйдите из машины, мистер... – офицер еще раз бросил взгляд на права, прежде чем вернуть их Дереку. – Морган. Кажется на вашем бампере следы чего-то красного. Давайте вместе проверим, а не кровь ли это. Или, может быть, всего лишь краска.

Следов крови, как и краски, Дерек точно знал, на бампере не было, они заезжали на мойку накануне. Хотя Стайлз и подначивал его выдраить покрытую толстым слоем пыли и грязи машину самостоятельно – почему-то сочетание Дерека, одетого в майку без рукавов, и ведра мыльной пены представлялось ему занятным.

«Сиди здесь», – одними губами приказал он, медленно открыл дверь и, намеренно не торопясь, вышел. Рука офицера Диллингаса молнией метнулась к поясу, но Дерек среагировал куда быстрее, схватил его за отворот формы, дернул в сторону и с силой приложил лбом о край крыши. И тут же плюхнулся обратно на сиденье, заводя двигатель и, не жалея резины, с визгом сорвался с места.

Стайлз с беспокойством обернулся: через заднее стекло было видно, что полицейский так и остался лежать на дороге.

– Ты его...?

– Череп крепкий, оклемается через полчаса, – процедил сквозь зубы Дерек. – У него шокер был.

– В полиции тоже пользуются шокерами, – тихо отозвался Стайлз.

Нет, он доверял чутью Дерека, просто вспомнил вслух о том, что еще, кроме пистолета, брал его отец на выезды и задержания.

– С вольтажом, способным уложить меня на месте. А на машине перебитые номера.

– Значит, идиот, раз попер на оборотня-угонщика в одиночку, – мрачно подытожил Стайлз. – Сколько ж бабла за наши головы пообещали Ардженты? До нас по ходу весь штат пытается добраться.

Хорошее настроение вмиг испарилось. Стайлз даже радио, из которого лилось вполне сносное кантри, выключил. Старенькая магнитола после того, как в нее воткнулся нож Мадлен, измазанный какой-то едкой отравой, отказывалась работать. Дальше они ехали притихшие и настороженные, с подозрением провожая каждую встречную машину.

 

  


– Удалось что-нибудь найти?

Шериф только рад был оторваться от текущего дела. Они вернулись в Бикон Хиллс, но поисков не прекратили. С Арджентами Пэрришу удалось договориться – на удивление, Джерард сразу же согласился, когда узнал, о чем его просят. Хотя, может, так он пытался отвлечься от смерти невестки. Викторию похоронили полтора месяца назад: никто в городе не знал о ее тяжелом заболевании, она всегда казалась энергичной, прекрасно выглядела, а на обследования ездила к врачу в Сакраменто. Шериф помнил, каким опустошенным себя чувствовал, когда не стало Клаудии, хватался за любую возможность забыться, и только Стайлз, переживавший трагедию едва ли не сильнее, удерживал его от срывов, попыток залить горе выпивкой и от безвылазного сидения на работе. Поэтому он понимал желание Арджентов переключиться на что-то постороннее.

– Кое-что о прошлом Хейла. Не знаю, поможет ли нам это.

Шериф указал Пэрришу взглядом на стул, и тот сразу же сел, разложив на столе бумаги.

  
– Год после пожара Хейл провел в Сан-Франциско. Социальные службы быстро успокоились, потому что до совершеннолетия его взял под опеку некто Девкалион Эмери, должно быть, давний друг семьи. Есть сведения, что Эмери приезжал в Бикон Хиллс несколько раз. Там же, во Фриско, Хейл окончил школу и получил аттестат. Ему как раз год оставалось учиться, перед пожаром он перешел в выпускной класс. Сразу несколько колледжей предлагали ему спортивную стипендию, он хорош в баскетболе. Но в деньгах Хейл не нуждается. Его семья владела значительным капиталом, к которому после пожара прибавилась изрядная страховка.

Брови шерифа поползли вверх, когда он увидел означенную сумму.

– А не мог этот Дюкалион Эмери взяться за Дерека ради его денег? Тут столько нулей, что у меня в глазах зарябило.

– Я в первую очередь проверил эту версию. Дерек Хейл с самого начала мог распоряжаться средствами со всех счетов. Никаких поручителей или ограничений на снятие до совершеннолетия. Эмери подписал все необходимые разрешения и не взял ни цента из денег Хейлов.

– Похож на сверхчестного человека, – шериф пожалел, что в собранных материалах Пэрриша не оказалось фотографии этого мистера Эмери из Сан-Франциско. Он бы посмотрел в его глаза. – Значит, Дерек ни в чем не нуждается? Что ж, его «камаро» все в городе видели. Если он хотел похвастаться, ему это удалось. Должны быть и другие траты. Подросток, в руках которого сосредоточен такой капитал, обязательно начнет сорить деньгами. Неоправданно дорогие вещи, вечеринки в престижных клубах... Что-нибудь вроде этого есть? Может, он арендовал или покупал недвижимость? Хоть какой-то намек на то, где он скрывался, и куда может везти сейчас Стайлза.

– Из крупных приобретений только «камаро». Плюс уплата земельного налога на пять лет вперед, судя по всему, он планировал вернуться в Бикон Хиллс и восстановить дом.

– Он и вернулся. И тут же пропал одновременно со Стайлзом. Нельзя их снова упустить.

С каждым новым раскопанным фактом путаницы только прибавлялось. Или на Дерека так повлиял пожар, или он от рождения был прагматичным – не бросил учебу, получил диплом, возможно, подбирал себе колледж, и не по спортивной стипендии, а тот, в который ему на самом деле хотелось попасть. Он ведь не глупый, у него были хорошие оценки. Конечно, примерным поведением он не блистал, но то беда всех мальчишек. А теперь еще и новость о доме. Да кто в семнадцать лет планирует свое будущее? Шерифу даже стало интересно, на кого бы тот пошел учиться.

– С момента повторного исчезновения из Бикон Хиллс со счетов Хейла ни цента не сняли, – продолжил Пэрриш. – Не известно, где они сейчас берут деньги. Мотели, бензин, еда. Они уже два месяца в бегах, а все это изрядно тянет. И мы по-прежнему не успеваем их нагнать. Или предугадать, куда они вздумают направиться дальше. Маршрут составлен так – если, конечно, у них вообще есть маршрут и какая-то цель – словно они намерено хотят запутать тех, кто попытается их найти. Но я сразу же сообщаю Джерарду, если их где-то заметили. Вот карта, я отметил все места, где, как мы знаем, они побывали.

– Спасибо, Джордан, я посмотрю. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу оплатить тебе сверхурочные за это расследование. Но если когда-нибудь тебе тоже понадобиться помощь, ты знаешь, к кому обратиться.

Поздно вечером, придя домой, он развесил карту на стене, плеснул в стакан виски и уселся перед ней, рассматривая отмеченные красными точками города. Рядом с каждым значилась дата: когда их беглецов заметили там. Порой они почти каждую ночь где-нибудь останавливались, а потом случались перерывы – когда их надолго теряли, или же они ехали без остановок, может, сменялись за рулем, или избегали мотелей.

Шериф сделал еще глоток, отставил стакан, взялся за маркер и начал соединять города линиями. Закончив, он охнул, боясь поверить сделанному открытию. После Литл Лейк в рваном, непредсказуемом маршруте начала прослеживаться хорошо заметная тенденция: похоже, они возвращались в Бикон Хиллс.

 

  


– Ну как, минет был хорош? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Стайлз, дождавшись, когда Дерек усядется и закроет дверь. – Лучше, чем я делаю?

Уличная проститутка, с которой тот на минут десять скрылся в темной подворотне, помахала их отъезжающей машине – и явно осталась довольна полученными деньгами.

– А ты разве не слышал, как громко я стонал?

Стайлз закатил глаза и, намереваясь одной меткой фразой стереть с его лица эту показушно-наглую, самодовольную маску, постарался поддеть, дразнясь:

– Только совершенно немужественные, жалостливые хныканья и просьбы не хватать член зубами.

Дерек припечатал его осуждающе-тяжелым взглядом, и Стайлз тут же бросил придуриваться, перейдя на серьезный, деловой тон:

– Ладно, колись, что она рассказала.

– Да ничего хорошего, – вот теперь Дерек по-настоящему нахмурился. – Ты был прав, охотники как-то договорились с полицией. Один из вчерашних клиентов Синди – наш рыжий верзила, который тормознул нас на трассе, только уже без формы и с пожелтевшим синяком во весь лоб. Пока она стояла перед его расстегнутой ширинкой на коленях, тот по телефону трепался. Синди запомнила только, что речь шла о двух подростках, автосервисе на Кинг-стрит и благодарностях лейтенанту Бэйну за плодотворное сотрудничество.

– Так и знал, что охотникам нас слил тот полицейский, что докопался до разбитой фары, – Стайлз стукнулся затылком о подголовник. – Он же сам и подсказал ту мастерскую. Хорошо хоть вовремя свалить успели. Твой нос – наш спаситель.

Вообще-то, обоняние Дерека дважды выручило их за последние несколько часов. В первый раз на подъезде к мастерской – когда он вдруг резко развернулся и сухо бросил в качестве объяснения: «Офицер Диллингас». Стайлз сразу припомнил, как две недели назад их остановил поддельный полицейский. Позже Дерек уловил тот же знакомый запах у перекрестка, на котором толклись сразу несколько девиц, выставляя себя на продажу, и где его вынудил притормозить ехавший впереди автомобиль, сбавивший скорость, а потом и вовсе остановившийся. В приоткрытое окно со стороны Стайлза игриво постучали, он собрался было полностью поднять стекло, как Дерек, шумно втянув носом воздух, остановил его:

– Открой.

– Ну да, это так романтично – снять проститутку.

– На какой-то из них тот же запах, что был возле мастерской.

Стайлз сразу же захлопнулся и опустил стекло, давая Дереку возможность хорошенько принюхаться и осмотреться.

– Позови беленькую, – приказал он нагнувшейся к их машине девице и кивнул на миниатюрную блондинку, единственную, на которой была надета не юбка, едва прикрывавшая задницу, а джинсовые шорты поверх колгот в сеточку.

– Сладкий, – томно проворковали ему, а Стайлзу под нос сунули почти ничем не прикрытые сиськи. – Синди только минетом может побаловать, а я любую твою фантазию воплощу в реальность. И друг твой в накладе не останется.

– Ненавижу, когда меня сладким называют, – вымораживающим тоном отбрил ее Дерек, еще раз прошелся взглядом по блондинке и, бросив Стайлзу: «Я быстро», покинул машину, направившись к скучающей Синди.

– Прости, – Стайлз начал поднимать стекло, стараясь не прищемить все еще покачивающиеся перед его лицом буфера. – Но, кажется, его фантазией было поскорее свалить от тебя.

А дальше Дерек с Синди уединились в переулке, и Стайлзу оставалось только ждать. Он попытался их подслушать, но в этот раз не получилось. Никому поблизости не было в достаточной мере плохо, а без хорошей закуски его новые способности не срабатывали. Да и мысли об охотнике, не понятно как снова вышедшем на их след, напрягали. Словно кто-то подсказал ему, где их искать. И, оказалось, его интуиция не ошиблась.

– Сколько с тебя содрала Синди?

– Двадцатку за информацию. И она мне правда предлагала минет. Бесплатно. – Дерек мстительно ухмыльнулся. – Сказала, что понравился.

Стайлз не мог поверить, что тот еще и шутит.

– Вот я тебе сейчас врежу! Долбану головой об руль.

Если теперь к их выслеживанию подключится полиция, их точно рано или поздно загонят.

– Стайлз, мы им не дадимся, – Дерек остро почувствовал его нервозность и попытался отвлечь. – Посмотри лучше по карте, куда нам ехать.

На развязке перед съездом на федеральную трассу они минут двадцать лениво ползли в хвосте длинной пробки – пока не поравнялись с перевернутым грузовиком и смятой легковушкой. Две полосы из трех были перекрыты аварией, да еще и патрульные приостановили движение, расчищая дорогу для скорой. Когда им разрешили тронуться, Дерек постарался перестроиться так, чтобы ехать сразу за ней.

– Чувствуешь боль того, кто внутри? – спросил он Стайлза.

Тот прикрыл глаза, ныряя в кильватерную струю, тянущуюся широким шлейфом за неотложкой.

– Да. Там мужчина с черепно-мозговой.

– И?.. – Дерек подстегнул его продолжить.

Стайлз вздохнул.

– И если странные инстинкты, ставшие теперь лично моими, не врут, его вряд ли довезут до больницы. Он вот-вот умрет. Уже умирает. Мне даже кажется, я смогу прощупать этот момент.

– Забери его боль.

– Что?..

Стайлз резко развернулся к Дереку. Тот сидел, плотно сжав челюсти, устремив вперед решительный взгляд, крепко держа руль руками, и совершенно точно не шутил.

– Хуже ты вряд ли сделаешь, сам же сказал, он одной ногой в могиле, – расчетливый холод в голосе Дерека по-настоящему пугал. – Только забирай порциями и пробуй рассчитать дозу на появление каждого хвоста.

Стайлз опешил, попытался возмутиться, возразить, а потом до него наконец-то дошло:

– Ты что, решил меня тренировать?

Ему совсем не нравилось то, что предлагал Дерек.

– В лесу, когда Мадлен завела нас в ловушку, ты полагался только на свои инстинкты. Ты до сих пор не знаешь, на что способен. Инстинкты важны, но без тренировок они очень скоро подведут тебя.

– Дай догадаюсь, вся эта жестокость к братьям по разуму взращена школой выживания Дюка, которую ты прошел во Фриско? Именно так он тренировал тебя, и так ты хочешь тренировать меня?

– Ломать руки я тебе не собираюсь. И железным прутом протыкать тоже.

– Ты всего лишь хочешь, чтобы я заставил умирающего помучиться напоследок!.. – тут он запнулся, осознав, что сообщил ему Дерек. – Тебя на самом деле протыкали железным прутом?

– Через грудную клетку к полу пригвоздили. Я ведро крови выблевал тогда и отлично прочувствовал подступающую смерть. Зато теперь распознаю ее с полувзгляда. И свои пределы знаю.

– Но нельзя же устраивать тренировку за счет человека, ничем не навредившего нам!

Дерек прищурился и мотнул головой, словно стряхивал с себя ненужные сомнения. Возможно, ему тоже не нравился выбранный им метод, но иного способа заставить Стайлза пробудить свою силу, он не находил. Самого себя рвать когтями он не собирался – да и подозревал, что в таком случае Стайлз точно не возьмет его добровольное подношение.

– Тебе станет проще, если я скажу, что в скорой везут водителя грузовика, и авария случилась по его вине, а в сбитой им машине сидела беременная женщина, которая не выжила?

– Откуда ты?..

– Разговоры спасателей. Мы же мимо проезжали.

– Все равно это неправильно.

Но Стайлз уже был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. До сих пор он ел боль, чтобы выжить или спастись: сначала в Центре, когда его подпускали к изрезанному после очередной операции Дереку; потом ради побега – и он зарекся, что больше никогда не прикоснется к его телу с этой целью. Маленькая шалость-эксперимент в автомастерской Майка была первой пробой на пути к познанию, кем же он стал. Зато боль Мадлен он съел без сожалений – она хотела их убить, а ему нужны были силы, чтобы справиться с охотниками. Дерек не из-за прихоти вздумал поднатаскать его, Стайлз действительно не мог предугадать, сколько отрастит хвостов, и понимал, что ему придется учиться, экспериментировать, хватаясь за любую подвернувшуюся возможность. Как эта скорая. Как сотни других подобных случаев. Хочет он того или нет. Иначе однажды он ничем не сможет помочь. А ради спасения Дерека и тем более отца – Стайлз точно это знал – он отринет любые моральные принципы. И эта была его личная убежденность, а не отголоски лисьих мыслей.

– Держись на одном расстоянии, – сухо бросил он и, решившись, начал медленно сматывать нити боли в клубок, стараясь запомнить, сколько он взял, и контролировать, сколько еще осталось.

Поначалу получалось плохо. Он то чересчур сильно дергал, то наоборот, почти разжимал хватку. А еще приходилось отгораживать разум от конвульсий умирающего. Первый хвост вылез почти сразу же, но с ним он давно уже свыкся. Сил тот почти не прибавлял, наверное, поэтому Стайлз научился управлять им независимо от того, блюдом из какого меню – для людей или для демонов – он позволял себе подкрепиться. Появление второго хвоста он не отследил, все произошло чересчур быстро. А вот с третьим вышла заминка, он старался тянуть боль маленькими порциями, словно по крупинке на весы подкидывал, и так сосредоточился на ожидании, что едва не пропустил момент, когда к двум имеющимся хвостам добавился еще один. Зато у него, кажется, получилось высчитать правильное количество заимствованных страданий, и отращивание четвертого хвоста он уже держал под контролем. Он собирался закрепить результат на пятом, но скорая свернула на мост, в сторону города, а Дерек поехал прямо. Стайлз сбился, сосредоточенность ушла, и ему пришлось отпустить все, что он держал, оборвать уже наполовину смотанную нить. Что ж, по крайней мере, пациент не умер, пока он был с ним.

– Нам лучше не соваться в город, – объяснил Дерек и прибавил скорость. – Сколько ты успел отрастить?

– Снова только четыре, но, кажется, я просек суть. Еще парочка таких тренировок, и я смогу сказать, сколько понадобится съесть, чтобы выпустить все девять хвостов. Не боишься, что с ними я превращусь в Халка и размажу тебя по асфальту?

Дерек посмотрел так, будто на месте Стайлза сидел пятилетний малыш и пытался угрожать ему совочком, подобранным в песочнице. Вместо ответа он кинул ему монетку и нарочито равнодушно поинтересовался:

– Сможешь согнуть?

Стайлз только хмыкнул, перекатил блестящий двадцатипятицентовик по костяшкам пальцев и сжал, легко сворачивая в трубочку, словно в его руке был не металл, а мягкая податливая глина.

– Проще простого. Придумай что-нибудь посерьезней.

Дерек довольно кивнул.

– Подслушай, о чем говорят в том пикапе, – он указал на машину, едущую впереди. – Потом дотянись до следующей, проверь ее и иди дальше до тех пор, пока сможешь.

Стайлз чувствовал, как в его теле бурлит сила, ему и самому не терпелось проверить, на что он способен, а Дерек подкинул интересное задание. С пикапом получилось сразу же, он словно подсел на заднее сиденье и теперь отчетливо слышал, как водитель нескладно подпевает доносящейся из магнитолы песне. Оставив его, он направил свое внимание дальше и перескочил в «мазду» к компании студентов, обсуждающих какую-то вечеринку в кампусе. Не стал вслушиваться в подробности и снова двинулся вперед: натянутый телефонный разговор то ли с женой, то ли с любовницей, ребенок, достающий родителей требованиями купить ему новую фигурку Человека-паука, воркующая парочка... А потом голоса слились в единый нескончаемый бубнеж, и ему пришлось резко отпрянуть, выдергивая себя из галдящей какофонии.

– Не могу долго, – раздосадовано признался Стайлз. – Все смешалось.

– Пробуй разделять голоса, – посоветовал Дерек так, словно знал, о чем говорит. – Отводи каждому особое место в голове, чтобы не путаться, отличай говорящих по тону и вкладываемым в разговор эмоциям. Силы еще остались? Хвостов не поубавилось?

– Думаешь, меня подкосил этот серфинг с прослушкой? Ха! Да ты выдохнешься раньше, чем я с предпоследним хвостом распрощаюсь.

– Нарываешься на спор? – Дерек приподнял бровь и скосил на него хитрый взгляд. – Я-то могу еще долго гнать.

– Спор? Это же круто! – глаза Стайлза загорелись азартом. – А что получит выигравший? Стой-стой, молчи. Я вижу, ты готов предложить что-то нереально скучное. Давай так. Выиграешь ты, я выполню твое желание, сдуешься раньше меня, выполнишь мое. Идет?

Дерек призадумался, видимо, прикидывая, насколько идея Стайлза противоречит тому, что хотел предложить он, и удовлетворенно кивнул:

– Мне подходит.

– Кстати, куда мы едем? – Стайлз устроился поудобней и указал на карту, которую так и не развернул, чтобы проложить им новый маршрут.

– Прямо, – коротко ответил Дерек и подстегнул: – Не отвлекайся, начинай.

В какой-то момент все слилось воедино: тихий рокот двигателя, летящий вперед «мустанг», чужие голоса, заполнившие мысли Стайлза – споры, обсуждения – он легко проникал в подноготную чужих жизней, подслушивал то, что не положено знать посторонним. Когда сумятица вновь накрыла его, он вспомнил совет Дерека, представил, что его разум – это большая комната с полками, и постарался распихать все собранные разговоры по разным местам. Похоже, Дерек и вправду знал, о чем говорил – и его когда-то точно так же учили пользоваться звериным сверхслухом в гудящей толпе. Когда у Стайлза начало получаться, Дерек включил радио, намеренно отвлекая и усложняя задачу, и для громких песен пришлось отвести самую большую полку. Снабдив ее крепкой дверцей, чтобы захлопнуть и не обращать на посторонний шум внимания. Следить за временем он перестал после того, как израсходовал силу первого хвоста. Только бросил взгляд влево – Дерек все так же уверенно вел, не выказывая ни капли усталости – и с удвоенным рвением устремил свой разум вперед. Однако чем меньше у него оставалось хвостов, тем сложнее получалось удерживать нити чужих разговоров. Затея только поначалу казалось простой, на деле же вышло, что постоянная сосредоточенность выжирала силы куда быстрее, чем расшвыривание охотников битой. Поэтому Стайлз даже не удивился, когда обнаружил, что Дерек все так же продолжает накручивать милю за милей, а сам он ощущает себя не просто уставшим, а опустошенным, выжатым, словно лимон. Он глянул на себя в зеркало: бледный, с темными отметинами под глазами. Нашарил в бардачке шоколадный батончик и отгрыз сразу треть.

– Ты ведь знал, насколько сложно мне будет?

Хотелось пить, во рту все пересохло. Они выехали из города засветло, а сейчас «мустанг» летел вперед по ночной дороге.

Дерек победно ухмыльнулся:

– Догадывался.

– Ладно... – нехотя смирился Стайлз, доедая последние сладкие крошки. – Выкладывай свое желание. Надеюсь, мне не придется делать ничего дурацкого.

– Я его придержу. Скажу, когда придумаю.

– Да ты ж давно определился... Сколько мы уже проехали? Ощущение, будто я трое суток не спал, – Стайлз посмотрел на темные силуэты холмов, меж которых петляла дорога. – Снова глушь и ни одного мотеля?

– Охотникам известно, с какой примерно скоростью мы передвигаемся, а еще они могут знать, в каком направлении мы выехали из города, не уверен, что нас не высмотрел очередной полицейский патруль. Они обязательно заглянут в каждый мотель, который мог бы оказаться у нас на пути.

– И поэтому ты... – Стайлз проводил взглядом вырванный из темноты дорожный указатель. – Двести восемьдесят три мили до Литл Лейк? Серьезно? Даже я в курсе, что это пафосный курорт для престарелых придурков с толстыми кошельками. Минеральные источники, чистейшее озеро, девственный лес, прогулки на каноэ, пантовая рыбалка, полный пансион. И номера от ста баксов за ночь. Просветился, когда сунул нос в одну из рекламных брошюр, которые ты так любишь тягать на заправках.

– Мне интересно знать хоть что-то о тех местах, где мы едем, – невозмутимо парировал Дерек. – У нас еще есть деньги.

– Только представь, каким бельмом мы будем смотреться на фоне всех этих банкиров и юристов с нашим потрепанным «фордиком» и в шмотках с придорожной распродажи.

– Поэтому охотники и не станут искать нас в Литл Лейк. Кроме того, на противоположной стороне озера все лето и осень стоит кемпинг с оборудованными домиками. Хоть и не полный пансион, зато всего за пятерку.

– И что помешает охотникам заглянуть туда?

– О кемпинге мало кто знает. Владельцы Литл Лейк считают, что ему на озере не место, но земля, на которой разбит лагерь, в частной собственности, выкуплена каким-то обществом.

Стайлз нахмурился.

– В брошюре этого не было. Я со скуки ее от первой до последней страницы раз десять пролистал. Прикинь, всерьез пожалел, что не купил парочку тех дешевых детективов в мягких обложках, которые на крутящиеся стойки прямо перед входом выставляют. В следующий раз обязательно обзаведусь таким. Так ты бывал здесь прежде?

Дерек покачал головой.

– Услышал разговор в соседней машине, пока заливал в бак бензин. На озере всю неделю будет проходить слет пострадавших от сверхъестественных явлений, мне это показалось забавным, вот и запомнил.

– Точно! – Стайлз хлопнул себя по колену. – Я тоже что-то такое слышал, пока серфил. Про похищения пришельцами. Я, может, и ценю упорство агента Малдера, но в зеленых человечков не верю. Только в оборотней, демонов и охотников на оборотней. Если у этих гиков найдется для нас домик, сможем отплатить подходящей историей. А если нет, свалим на другой берег к дорогущему полному пансиону. В машине спать не хочу, все тело ломит.

– Тебя на семь часов хватило.

– Ого... Да я тоже монстр. Не только ты.

Рассвет они застали в дороге и ехали почти весь день. Сделали крюк в сторону Соледат, и Дерек постарался попасться на глаза полиции: если те по какой-то причине обращают внимание на их перемещения, то пусть думают, что они отправились поглазеть на долину с огромными ветряками. Потом Стайлз на несколько часов сменил его за рулем, а на подъезде к кемпингу они снова поменялись. Проскочили сверкающий огнями поворот на Литл Лейк, асфальт закончился, фонарей не было, но заблудиться при всем желании не получилось бы: разъезженная дорога только одна, проложена вдоль берега – где-то через лес, где-то огибающая скалы. За час езды по ней они добрались до места.

– Да у них даже электричество есть!

Стайлз с удивлением смотрел на светящиеся окна маленьких домиков с двускатными крышами до земли, полукругом опоясывающие расчищенную ровную поляну, и натянутые между деревьев гирлянды лампочек. Слева, на некотором отдалении и ближе к озеру, виднелся крепкий двухэтажный дом, в котором явно можно жить хоть круглый год. У самого въезда на территорию отведено место под стоянку, вблизи леса разбито несколько палаток, центр поляны заставлен раскладными стульями и скамейками, вырезанными из толстых бревен, у костра, обложенного валунами, сидят люди, а рядом на гриле, как сообщил Дерек, жадно втянув носом воздух, готовится мясо.

Оставив машину, они пошли к костру, и на полпути их перехватил высокий тощий парень в линялой, застиранной кепке с эмблемой НАСА. Поправив очки, он уже на подходе махнул им рукой и кинулся приветствовать:

– Вы, наверное, последние, вряд ли позже кто-то еще из новеньких подтянется! Я Стив. О слете на сайте узнали?

– Ага, – машинально согласился Стайлз, на полном серьезе надеясь, что с них не затребуют какого-нибудь секретного слова, по которому здесь узнают «своих».

– Клево, – закивал Стив. – Я даже завидую. Когда сам три года назад так же приехал на свой первый слет, трясся в волнении, что наконец-то познакомлюсь с людьми, чьи статьи открыли мне глаза! Столько странного вокруг происходит, и так мало тех, кто ищет правду. Тут у каждого своя история, жаль вы поздно приехали, после обеда Флэтчер такую презентацию про йети забабахал. Для меня лес никогда не станет прежним... Марио высматриваешь? – Стив подметил, как внимательно Дерек оглядывает поляну с людьми. – Шеф в доме, новую порцию колбасок и отбивных готовит, не дрейфите, он клевый чел, хоть и выглядит суровым и строгим. А собеседование пустая формальность. Эй, народ! Расступись! И свободные места нам найдите. У нас пополнение! Это...

Стив запнулся, повернулся к ним, и Дерек, сообразив, чего от них ждут, назвался именами, к которым они и сами уже начали привыкать:

– Рид и Морган.

– Рид – это я, – внес ясность Стайлз. – А Морган – это он. И из нас двоих я самый опасный, не ведитесь на его взгляд серийного убийцы.

Раздался смех, их усадили на скамью, в руки всунули пластиковые тарелки с отбивными и выдали по бутылке пива. От раннего завтрака даже воспоминаний не осталось, и только дурак стал бы отказываться от горячей еды, на которую они с аппетитом набросились.

– Ребят, еще минералка есть, если вы пиво не пьете, – отвлек их приятный женский голос, и Дерек со Стайлзом совершенно бестактно уставились на белесые шрамы, изуродовавшие шею и часть лица миловидной девчонки.

Стайлз внутренне напрягся, а по тому, как нахмурился Дерек, понял, что угадал все верно – метки на коричневой коже оставлены оборотнем. Да девчонка старше них всего года на два, а уже помечена чьими-то когтями.

– Я Брэйдан, – улыбнулась она и кивнула на отставленную Дереком бутылку. – Тоже не любишь? И не стесняйтесь, я с этими шрамами уже три года живу, привыкла и к ним, и к реакции окружающих. А здесь собрались те, с кем можно поделиться правдой, не боясь быть высмеянной или отправленной в психушку.

– Кто тебя так? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

– Кто-то с когтями, – ее усмешку при всем желании нельзя было назвать веселой. – Напоминание о том, что чрезмерная усидчивость не всегда во благо. Я засиделась в библиотеке, готовилась к тесту, решила срезать через сквер в центре кампуса – густая листва, фонари не работают, какие-то шорохи в кустах, а потом меня сбили с ног, в темноте я мало что рассмотрела, только почувствовала, как меня вжимают в землю, кричала, отбивалась, а после – боль, и очнулась я уже в больничной палате. Уверена, если бы не охранник, прибежавший на мои вопли, я бы сейчас с вами не разговаривала. Нападавшего так и не нашли, он скрылся, когда его спугнули, с ранами тоже одна неопределенность. Врачи сказали, что похоже на следы от звериных когтей, но я точно помню, как меня придавило человеческим телом. А потом я догадалась заглянуть в календарь, и оказалось, что напали на меня в полнолуние.

– И ты думаешь?..

– Оборотень? – вот теперь Брэйдан улыбнулась по-настоящему и искренне. – Хоть Марио и уверяет, что все сверхъестественное имеет право на существование, а от ребят я слышала множество невероятных историй, в книжных и киношных оборотней я не верю. Человек не может обратиться зверем. Такая перестройка организма убила бы его. А вот секретные правительственные эксперименты могут привести к созданию кого-то агрессивного, вооруженного настоящими когтями. Однажды я докопаюсь до истины, – Брэйдан задумчиво посмотрела на огонь, будто вынашивала план мести, а потом вернулась к своему прежнему состоянию, став открытой и дружелюбной. – А вы, дай угадаю, из похищенцев?

Стайлз открыл рот, переглянулся с Дереком, но ответить не успел – его отвлекли восторженные возгласы, и к грилю вынесли новую порцию готового к жарке мяса.

– О, вот и Марио, – Брэйдан указала на того, кто уже одним своим появлением заставил всех оживиться. – До сих пор не верю, что ему за шестьдесят, больше сорока пяти ни за что не дашь. Да еще и эти роскошные усы... – она хихикнула. – Полагаю, Марио не его настоящее имя.

Усы действительно смотрелись отменно: темные, густые, закрывающие верхнюю губу и обрамляющие уголки рта. Только Дерек, вопреки всеобщей расслабленности, дернул Стайлза к себе, неотрывно следя, как Марио укладывает на решетку колбаски и закрывает гриль крышкой. Стив, видимо, уже рассказал ему о новеньких, потому что тот быстро нашел их взглядом и приветственно взмахнул рукой.

– Эй, ты чего? – шепнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как пальцы Дерека сжимаются на его локте.

– Марио как я, – так же едва слышно выдохнул тот в его ухо.

– Да ну! – он опасливо покосился на Брэйдан, но та отвлеклась на другую беседу. – Это типа юмор у вас такой? Когда сверхъестественное существо становится организатором слета пострадавших от сверхъестественных существ?

– Явлений, – Дерек пихнул его в бок. – Сейчас узнаем.

Марио сам подошел к ним. Грузный, высокий, в два раза шире Дерека в плечах.

– Вижу, с Брэйдан вы уже познакомились, – удерживая на лице приветственную улыбку, поздоровался он, но его взгляд остался прохладным и изучающим. – И в меня вам пальцем ткнули. Раз приехали, то должны знать о наших обычаях. Давайте к озеру прогуляемся, там и поговорим. Боб! – обернулся он к грилю. – Если колбаски снова превратятся в угли, я все-таки заставлю тебя съесть их!

Выложенная камнями дорожка обрывалась у самой воды, рядом с маленьким причалом, у которого покачивалась лодка. На противоположном берегу мерцали желтые огни пансионата Литл Лейк, отражаясь в спокойной глади озера.

  
– Уже который год воюют со мной, – кивнул Марио в ту сторону. – Но я застолбился здесь надолго и никуда не собираюсь съезжать. Плюс помогает юридическое образование и доля в крупной адвокатской конторе.

Он повернулся к Стайлзу и в который уже раз смерил его долгим, полным подозрения и любопытства взглядом. Дерек, как ни странно, такого интереса у него не вызывал.

– Что ты такое? – наконец спросил Марио.

– Эм... Полагаю, человек? – направленный на него взгляд стал еще суровее, а потом Дерек едва заметно кивнул, и Стайлз выпалил: – Большую часть времени.

Однако полученный ответ Марио не устроил.

– Я забочусь о доверившихся мне людях, и если ты представляешь опасность, я должен знать.

– Но мы вдвоем приехали! Почему только я?

– Твой друг-человек волнует меня куда меньше. А от тебя ощутимо разит опасностью и чем-то незнакомым, странным. Иным. Если ты сорвешься и...

– Ты омега без стаи. – Дерек вынырнул из-за спины Стайлза и встал рядом с ним, закрывая плечом. – Сам не боишься сорваться? Перегрызть всех в полнолуние? Или, – его глаза сузились от внезапной догадки. – Они и есть твоя стая? Твой якорь? Впервые такое встречаю.

Вот теперь Дерек определенно заинтересовал его.

– А ты чересчур осведомлен. И ты не охотник. Охотники не водят дружбу с теми, кто только наполовину человек.

Марио подался к нему, уже открыто принюхиваясь и тщетно пытаясь разобрать, кто же стоит перед ним. Удивительно, но он по-прежнему не видел в Дереке собрата-оборотня.

– Вы же не собираетесь сцепиться, – перетягивая внимание на себя, поинтересовался Стайлз. – На виду у всех, руша веру Брэйдан в то, что оборотней не существует? И, Дерек, Марио что, не чувствует, кто ты?

– Что я должен почувствовать?

Сбитый с толку Марио отступил, но стоило Дереку – с легкой тенью звериной ухмылки, тронувшей самые уголки его губ, – сменить цвет глаз на красный, ошеломленно дернулся, словно его ударили под дых: наконец-то позволив ощутить обволакивающую жаром силу.

– Мелкий, да ты альфа, – удивленно охнул он, но почти сразу же вернулся к прохладному тону: – И кого же ты убил ради обновления статуса?

Желание и дальше рисоваться у Дерека пропало.

– Никого, – сухо бросил он. – Наследство от мамы.

Марио недоверчиво покачал головой. Но, видимо, что-то в открывшемся, переставшем утаивать свою суть Дереке – а может, роль сыграло то, как он прикрыл плечом Стайлза – настроило на то, чтобы дать новоприбывшим шанс.

– Выходит, твоя мама из сильных альф, – произнес он. – Предположу, что она умерла. Иначе ее поступок утрачивает смысл. Для всего должна быть причина. Ты тоже не промах, раз сумел перенять ее силу. И обдурил меня-старика. Ты правильно заметил, я омега. Но я не прожил бы столько, если бы бегал от каждого встречного альфы. Тем более от альфы без стаи.

– Я его стая, – вмешался Стайлз. Ему не нравилось, как Дерек всякий раз мрачнел, стоило коснуться темы гибели его семьи. – А потом мы найдем себе еще кого-нибудь.

Марио сверкнул на него желтым взглядом. Теперь, когда надобность в притворстве отпала, он мог позволить себе изъясняться на языке хоть и более примитивном, но передающим эмоции и намерения куда действеннее многих слов. И уж в этой компании его точно поймут правильно.

– Я бы предостерег искать среди моих людей, – на всякий случай он загородил тропинку, становясь между Дереком и лагерем с беспечно веселящимися людьми.

– Я что-то не то сказал? – растерялся Стайлз.

– Да не собираюсь я никого здесь обращать! – рыкнул разозлившийся Дерек, посчитав, что с него достаточно подозрений. – Мы наобум ехали, искали место, где остановиться на ночь, я не знал, что лезу на чужую территорию. Можешь не волноваться за свою стаю. Уже сваливаем.

Он дернул Стайлза за рукав, но Марио остановил их, не дав уйти. Желтый свет в его глазах потух, он расслабился и как-то неожиданно добро, едва ли не по-отечески улыбнулся. Чувствуя неловкость за необдуманную, спонтанную реакцию.

– Поостынь малость. А то я, кажется, подхватил вирус твоей вспыльчивости. Мне еще никто не ставил в упрек, что я вышвыриваю с порога голодных, уставших детей. Пусть один из вас альфа, а второй только наполовину человек...

– Я вовсе не опасен! – снова влез Стайлз.

– ... по возрасту вы мне во внуки годитесь. Так что прячьте зубы и оставайтесь. Вы хоть настоящими именами назвались?

– Да, – не моргнув, соврал Дерек, даже не смутившись под направленным на него долгим, все понимающим взглядом.

– Уверен, ты знаешь, что я не смогу распознать, врешь ты мне или говоришь правду. Тебе достались хорошие учителя. Но не забывай, на моей стороне жизненный опыт. Я пойму, если ты или твой друг вздумаете проявить себя не с лучшей стороны. Хочется верить, что проблем вы не принесете. Только не лишайте Брэйдан ее веры, ей и без оборотней живется несладко, – тут Марио повел носом в сторону лагеря. – Судя по запаху, самое время возвращаться, мы даже успеем спасти колбаски. А о том, кто ты, – повернулся он к Стайлзу. – Ты мне еще расскажешь. Просто помни, твой альфа поручился за тебя, и я ему поверил.

Действительно, Боб, которого приставили следить за грилем, зарумянил колбаски так, что еще немного, и они бы захрустели на зубах, словно чипсы. После «собеседования» новеньких безоговорочно приняли в компанию, даже держащийся в стороне обладатель майки с надписью «Не верь никому» ощутимо расслабился. А после ужина Марио поднялся и, как назвал это Стайлз, «толкнул речь».

– Многие из вас знают друг друга не один год, кто-то впервые приехал к нам, но мы вместе, потому что в прошлом с каждым из нас произошло нечто, о чем можно поведать только таким же пострадавшим. Вчера Клара рассказала, как вдохновляющее знакомство с милым, пусть и немного странным молодым человеком, любящим носить галстуки-бабочки и старомодные подтяжки, закончилось ее похищением инопланетянами. Пугающую историю Брэйдан вы тоже слышали. Мы все от чего-то бежим. Боимся непонимания от своих близких. Убегал и я. В свое время. Вы видите во мне немного тронутого старика, живущего в красивой, но все-таки глуши. Только когда-то и я был частью большой семьи, – повисшая над поляной тишина показала, что до сих пор Марио не особо откровенничал, и только двое из собравшихся вместо «семья» услышали «стая». – Но случилось так, что я стал одиночкой. Я был молод, зол и посчитал, что мне навязали выбор, который меня не устраивал, вынудили скрываться. Но когда я одумался, набрался смелости и захотел вернуться, моего дома больше не было. Его не снесли, не перестроили, он остался стоять на том же месте. Просто он изменился. В нем все еще жили люди, от которых я когда-то ушел, но моя комната была занята. Меня больше не ждали. Изменилось все. И я в том числе. Уходить во второй раз было намного тяжелее. Поэтому, если где-то есть тот, кто может вас ждать, дайте ему шанс. Не стоит терять тех, кто у вас остался. Если вами по-настоящему дорожат, примут и ваши странности.

Марио лишь скользнул взглядом в их сторону, но оба – и Дерек, и Стайлз – почувствовали, что последние слова он адресовал именно им. А потом они слушали разные и в то же время очень схожие истории: про летающие тарелки, про соседку, практикующую вуду, горящие глаза в ночи и сетования на то, что настоящая правда никогда не попадет на страницы серьезных газет.

После четвертой истории о похищении к ним подсела Брэйдан:

– Спальные места остались только в палатках, но Марио предлагает заночевать в его доме, чем-то вы его покорили. Особенные пострадавшие? Не бойтесь, он не выделяет любимчиков, просто хочет помочь. Когда-то он и меня так же опекал. А его слова? Я на самом деле хочу позвонить домой. Хотя, если бы не сбежала, глотала бы горстями таблетки и отрешенно смотрела на порхающих за окном птичек... Марио велел разместить вас в семейной комнате, – она хитро улыбнулась. – Не делайте такие удивленные глаза. Сама не понимаю, как он просекает. У него точно нюх на отношения. И когда кто-нибудь лгать пытается, понимает. Вы даже не представляете, как сложно общаться с таким человеком.

Стайлз понимающе хмыкнул, а Дерек закатил глаза. 

  


Стайлз вырубил звук в телевизоре и обернулся к открывшейся двери. Он едва не задремал после душа, разлегшись на широченной кровати и слушая монотонный бубнеж, идущий от экрана.

– Блин, мы же не в номере в мотеле, ты бы хоть трусы надел.

Дерек, абсолютно голый, с каплями воды на плечах и полотенцем в руке, которым вытирал влажные волосы, выглядел как-то по особенному уютно, даже по-домашнему. И почему-то это возбуждало гораздо сильнее, чем с десяток самых откровенных, горячих фантазий.

– Мы одни в доме, – отмахнулся он. – Брэйдан ушла сразу же, как только все нам тут показала. А Марио толкает новую речь перед своим анонимным собранием пострадавших от летающих тарелок. Изображает альфу.

Дерек на долю секунды сверкнул красным взглядом и подлез на кровать к Стайлзу.

– Что за ерунду ты смотришь?

– Какой-то сериал про вампиров. Включил, чтобы не заснуть, пока ты плескался. Вроде новый. Сюжет дурацкий, главный герой идиот, его укусили, а он таскается за местной Баффи, интересные персы мрут или сваливают без объяснений. Не понимаю, почему еще не выключил.

– Хорошо, что про оборотней такого не снимают.

Дерек разлегся рядом, забрался пальцами под его майку и принялся лениво поглаживать по животу, тычась носом в шею, собирая с кожи манящий, будоражащий запах. Он столько раз говорил, как ему нравится дышать им, что Стайлз почти завидовал – для него Дерек пах просто приятно, без сотни различных оттенков, которые он не мог ни назвать, ни отделить друг от друга. И может, в другой день его бы и устроила вся эта обволакивающая теплотой и негой медлительность, но сейчас, совершенно точно желая иного, он сжал пальцы на его загривке, надавил – когда волосы слишком короткие для того, чтобы покрепче ухватиться, дергая и направляя, быстро приспосабливаешься, находя иные методы воздействия, – и заставил поднять голову. Так, чтобы можно было накрыть его губы своими. Только он хотел настырных, мокрых поцелуев, с вылизываниями и агрессивными покусываниями. А получил едва ли не ластящегося Дерека – мягко касающегося губами, оглаживающего бока, с оттяжкой потирающегося окрепшим членом о топорщащиеся спереди трусы Стайлза, поддевающего носом его майку, беззастенчиво скользящего языком по оголившемуся животу, урчащего что-то на грани слышимости. Изводящего совершенно ненужной сейчас нежностью. Не тогда, когда у Стайлза стоит так, что аж яйца ноют.

– Если ты не включишь свою обычную напористость, – прошипел он, пиная Дерека под ребра коленом. – Я сам тебя завалю.

В районе живота раздалось невнятное мычание, но пытка вылизываниями не прекратилась. Стайлза обдало жаром – то ли от злости, то ли от похоти.

– Да, блин, Дерек! Если ты так устал, что тебе лень...

Его живот наконец-то оставили в покое, и Дерек подтянулся выше.

– Я сказал, что не против, – его глаза светились каким-то шальным, незнакомым блеском, перемешанным с отчаянным азартом и голодом. – Можешь завалить меня.

– Чего?.. – голос внезапно осип.

– Не тупи, – Дерек подтолкнул к его руке тюбик со смазкой. – Мы же после драки в лесу говорили, помнишь? Что я не против, если ты не против. Мне интересно попробовать, хочется узнать, насколько все отличается, и что ты чувствуешь.

А еще были слова Марио, наводящие на мысль, что если чего-то хочешь, надо действовать сразу же, а не откладывать на «потом», которое в их случае может и не наступить. Стайлз как раз хотел поинтересоваться, а не эта ли речь привела к столь необычному желанию, но вид явно смущающегося, но решительно настроенного Дерека заставил его заткнуться. Хотя за время прослушанного короткого монолога он успел придумать сто и одну причину, почему им не стоит меняться. Что ему безумно нравится ощущать Дерека в себе. И как быть, если они начнут, а Дерек вдруг пожалеет? Или закайфует настолько, что откажется трахать его в следующий раз? Не подкидывать же монетку.

– А если тебе не покатит?

– И как я узнаю, если мы не проверим?

Дерек прихватил губами кожу на его шее, слегка царапнул зубами, и Стайлз махнул на все рукой. Если тот действительно хочет, если сам он не облажается, если все получится... Рука Дерека нырнула под резинку его трусов, и Стайлз сорвано охнул – слепо шагнув в объятия их обоюдного сумасшествия.

Он быстро выпутался из одежды и сам накинулся на Дерека, испытывая иррациональную гордость за то, что знает, как заставить того издавать низкие, перемежающиеся учащенным дыханием стоны. Если прикусить его левый сосок, а потом облизать, вбирая в рот, Дерек в ста случаях из ста обязательно накроет его затылок ладонью, еще ближе притягивая к себе и прося повторить сомнительную ласку. С правым соском такой фокус почему-то никогда не срабатывал. Ему нравилось, но не настолько, чтобы голову терять. А еще можно спуститься губами вдоль дорожки волос, тянущейся от пупка к паху, занырнуть лицом под мошонку, толкаясь языком в тонкий шовчик, вбирая тяжелый мускусный запах – и насладиться невнятными, тихими звуками, срывающимися с его приоткрытых губ.

И пусть Дерек тоже знал о его теле немало секретов, сейчас Стайлз собирался доказать – ему, себе, обоим? – что способен превратить их странный, сумасшедший эксперимент в нечто особенное. Да еще и сделать так, чтобы никто и ни о чем потом не пожалел.

– Не знаю... – он сжал в руке тюбик со смазкой. – Тебе, наверное, лучше лечь на живот?

В неровном свете беззвучно работающего телевизора, на экране которого злобные вампиры все еще впивались в тонкие беззащитные девичьи шейки, Стайлз увидел, как дернулся кадык Дерека.

– Нет, – тихо, но твердо произнес он и улегся на спину, устроившись так, чтобы Стайлз мог усесться меж его ног.

Несмотря на полумрак, Стайлз готов был поклясться, что они оба сейчас покраснели. Господи, да он и вспомнить не мог, когда так смущался перед Дереком, а тут не знает, куда спрятать взгляд. Новая роль, непривычная поза, в которой тот лежал... Слишком откровенно и интимно. Настолько, что кажется, будто они снова девственники и пробуют все в первый раз. Он прикусил губу и погладил его стоящий член. Одно радовало – они еще возбуждены. И хотят. Только не знают в точности, чего именно.

– Ага... – пальцы захолодило от вылитой на них смазки. – Я аккуратно. Постараюсь. Но ты говори, если вдруг станет больно. Или вот прямо совсем не понравится.

– Давай, – взгляд Дерека блуждал по его телу, словно он выискивал, за что уцепиться, чтобы хоть отчасти остаться в этой реальности. – Одним пальцем я уже пробовал, ничего страшного с моей задницей не случилось.

– О, ты поэтому так надолго застрял в душе?..

– Стайлз.

– Молчу.

Дерек согнул колени и едва не зажмурился, когда ощутил между ягодиц холод от смазки. Стайлз уложил левую руку ему на бедро, успокаивающе гладя – непроизвольно, даже не замечая того, что делает, обвел подушечкой пальца вход, поглаживая и потирая, мягко надавил, раздвигая мышцы, и скользнул внутрь. Они оба замерли, напряженно смотря друг на друга. Грудь Дерека часто поднималась, Стайлз тоже не выглядел собранным и спокойным. В висках стучало от прилива крови, а собственные тела ощущались, будто чужие. Наконец Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз выдохнул, задвигал рукой, вводя палец на две фаланги, потом почти вытаскивая и осторожно вставляя вновь, уже до упора. Второй палец он добавил сразу же, как только понял, что требования остановиться до сих пор не прозвучало. Дерек скомкал в кулаке простыню, но не оттолкнул его, лишь мазанул языком по губам и позволил ему продолжить. Стайлз осторожно проворачивал кисть, чуть разводил пальцы, когда они полностью погружались внутрь, едва не стонал удивленно, ощущая тугую, обхватывающую теплоту. Пришлось даже пережать член свободной рукой, чтобы не спустить от одного лишь осознания того, _что_ Дерек позволяет ему делать с собой. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и он уткнулся губами в его подрагивающий, напряженный живот.

– Стайлз, хватит, – слишком хрипло и сорвано для того, кто обычно хорошо владеет собой, выдавил Дерек. – Достаточно пальцев.

– А если...

Потемневший упрямый взгляд обдал волной горячей, неприкрытой похоти, Дерек раздвинул ноги шире, и Стайлз понял, что если не сделает сейчас хоть что-нибудь, то просто сдохнет на месте.

В полнейшем молчании, когда тишину комнаты вспарывало только их учащенное тяжелое дыхание, он улегся сверху, помог себе рукой, пристраиваясь, почти просовывая головку, прикусил губу, пережидая яркую вспышку возбуждения, и наконец-то толкнулся внутрь Дерека. Один, два рывка вперед. Входя почти полностью. Просто сумасшествие какое-то. Стайлз даже не сразу смог остановиться, когда понял, что звук, сорвавшийся с губ, к которым он прижался в задыхающемся поцелуе, больше всего походил на едва сдерживаемое шипение, а его плечи до боли стиснули пальцы. Он замер, уперся ладонями по обеим сторонам головы Дерека и приподнялся, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо.

Дерек выглядел ошеломленным. Растерянным. Не до конца понимающим, что с ним происходит и что ему делать со всеми этими новыми для него ощущениями.

– Так нормально? – сорвано зашептал Стайлз. – Тебе хоть немного приятно?

Дерек моргнул несколько раз и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Не двигайся.

Не убирая рук с его плеч, он чуть поддал бедрами, поерзал, сместился под ним, меняя угол проникновения, и на пробу толкнулся вверх, позволяя члену Стайлза снова скользнуть в него на всю длину. Замер, выкраивая толику времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Снова осторожно двинул бедрами. А когда услышал знакомый протяжный стон над ухом, хищно улыбнулся. Стайлз всегда так стонал, когда сгорал от возбуждения.

– Вот теперь нормально, – Дерек притянул его к себе в крепком объятии. – Кажется, мне даже может понравиться. Начнешь двигаться, или мне самому придется нас трахать?

– Да чтоб тебя...

Стайлза прошило еще одной горячей волной, и он, прильнув к его телу, начал ритмично толкаться. Как он делал, когда оседлывал бедра Дерека. Только сейчас все было иначе, наоборот. Дерек не гладил его, не целовал, не двигался под ним и не издавал ни звука. Лишь дышал так, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и жадно смотрел на Стайлза одурманенным, по-настоящему диким взглядом.

Такого Дерека он еще не знал. Тихого, напряженного, открытого. Доверяющего ему во всем. Внутри все переворачивалось, заполнялось невозможной теплотой, вызывая неуемное желание никогда не отпускать его. По его виску скользнула капля пота, оставляя длинный блестящий след, Стайлз потянулся к ней губами, мечтая о солоноватом привкусе на языке, и вдруг почувствовал, как его накрывает приближающейся эйфорией. Еще успел подумать, что Дерек вряд ли обрадуется, если он кончит в него, что надо вот прямо сейчас вытащить член, но, словно угадав его намерения, тот ухватился ладонями за его зад – с силой вжимая в себя. Всем телом чувствуя, как Стайлз начинает содрогаться в оргазме.

И, прежде чем впиться в его влажный, приоткрытый в немом крике рот, с упоением прорычал:

– Ты мой!

Стайлз толкнулся в него еще несколько раз, сбивчиво, почти теряя себя на грани экстаза, а потом затих, вжимаясь лицом в его шею.

– Скажи, что я живой... Что ты слышишь, как бьется мое сердце... – по телу растекалась сладкая истома, но он все же просунул руку себе под живот. – Господи, ты же не кончил... Я даже не успел тебе подрочить. Просто вот мозги вдруг отключились... и я спустил в тебя.

Он неловко сместился, позволяя члену выскользнуть, потянув за собой ниточку вытекающей спермы, и только после этого набрался смелости, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Дерека. И вопреки ожиданиям столкнулся с донельзя довольным блеском, плещущимся в глубине его глаз.

– Эй, в чем подвох? – тихо спросил он. – Ты выглядишь чересчур довольным для того, кто не получил ни грамма удовольствия.

Рука Дерека по-собственнически устроилась на его пояснице.

– Было по-другому, не так, как я привык, но все равно приятно.

Он смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных длинных ресниц и не переставал улыбаться.

– Значит, для тебя в этом что-то есть? Раз ты не кончил и даже не собираешься дрочить. И меня не просишь. Так. Стоп. Не смей лезть целоваться, пока не объяснишь, потому что...

– Мне нравится, когда наши запахи смешиваются, – мягко перебил его Дерек и перекатился на бок, подгребая к себе Стайлза, втискивая колено между его ног. – Можно я тебя потом тоже трахну?

От низкого, возбужденного голоса с едва уловимыми просящими интонациями, смешанными с предвкушением, обмякший член Стайлза слабо дернулся. А от одной лишь мысли, _откуда_ вытекает сейчас его сперма, хотелось уткнуться лицом в подушку и застонать в голос. Определенно, им сегодня обязательно надо трахнуться хотя бы еще раз. Крепкая, хорошо ощутимая неудовлетворенность Дерека не давала ему покоя. Пусть тот и уверял, что получил свое особенное удовольствие – наверное, истинная ценность такого понятна лишь оборотням.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Потому что стоило подумать об оборотнях и сексе, о сексе и оборотнях, о Дереке-оборотне и сексе с ним...

– Твое сердце из груди сейчас выпрыгнет, – Дерек обеспокоенно втянул носом воздух, словно по запаху мог определить его состояние. – Ты жалеешь? Мне не стоило заставлять тебя? Я не разочарован, мне все с тобой нравится, это же ты, я даже думаю, что могу захотеть повторить как-нибудь. Или ты сам теперь чаще хочешь быть сверху? Это не проблема, я готов...

– Не пори чушь, – Стайлз уложил ладонь на его затылок и машинально погладил, спустившись пальцами к шее и плечам. – Это ты из нас двоих не кончил. А у меня мозги расплавились. Поменяться было круто, мы точно когда-нибудь повторим, если захочешь. И я даже не забуду подрочить тебе в процессе. Но мне правда нравится твой член в моей заднице. Я как раз о нем сейчас думаю.

– И?..

Плечи Дерека под его рукой были все еще напряжены, и он явно продолжал выискивать, что же такого сделал неправильно. Стайлзу захотелось стукнуть его. И себя заодно. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот возненавидел свой первый раз снизу только из-за того, что он не подобрал нужных слов.

– Вообще-то, – начал он издалека. – Я думал, как для тебя действительно важны все эти оборотнические заморочки. Запахи, покусывания, вылизывания. То, что сейчас было. Я догадался, почему ты захотел попробовать. Ардженты ведь не отвяжутся, они спят и видят, как снова растащат нас по камерам, и тогда уж точно не дадут приблизиться друг к другу. Я знаю, что не дамся им. И ты им не дашься. Поэтому я тоже хочу успеть кое-что сделать с тобой. – Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы. Хорошо хоть Дерек не перебивал, даже если и начал догадываться, к чему он клонит. Он и без того нервничал и сомневался. – Как насчет еще одного эксперимента? С узлом?

– Прямо сейчас?..

Дерек выглядел не менее ошарашенным, чем Стайлз, когда услышал предложение поменяться. А еще так, словно ему пообещали нечто особенное, на что он и надеяться не мог.

– Только попробуй начать отговаривать меня.

Свое восторженно-приглушенное «Ты ненормальный» Дерек выдохнул ему в рот и ухватился за его бедра, прижимая к себе. Они лежали на боку, так близко, насколько это вообще было возможно, и на этот раз поцелуи оказались теми самыми, что так нравились Стайлзу: горячими, отчаянными. Поспешными. Дерек словно боялся, что он передумает и попросит остановиться.

– Я... – его голос сорвался на хрип. – Ты точно уверен?

– Я хочу в своей постели оборотня, – так же взволнованно отозвался Стайлз. – И я уже достаточно возбужден, чтобы не думать ни о чем другом. Давай, оборачивайся.

Он обвил его руками, давая понять, что не отступиться.

– Когти. Не забыл? – Дерек задышал ему куда-то в шею, с трудом унимая охватившее его почти бесконтрольное желание. – Сначала смазка.

– Точно, – закивал Стайлз. – Я могу сам...

Но Дерек уже опрокинул его на спину. По телу прокатилась волна жара, а потом Стайлз чувствовал только растягивающие его пальцы, тяжелое дыхание на коже и короткие, скользящие прикосновения губ и языка к груди. Дерек все делал молча, сосредоточенно, а после навис над ним, пристально посмотрел, словно испрашивал разрешения, проверял в последний раз, готов ли Стайлз пойти до конца – и когда тот кивнул, убрал руку и наконец-то обратился.

В первый раз представ перед ним в таком виде полностью обнаженным.

Затаив дыхание, Стайлз прикоснулся к изменившемуся, погрубевшему лицу, пробежался пальцами по выступающим скулам, лбу, тронул губы, надавил, чувствуя под ними увеличившиеся клыки, повел ладонями по крепким плечам и пригладил темные волоски, покрывшие грудь. У него самого, да и у Дерека в необращенном виде волосы на груди пока не росли, но Стайлзу понравилось новое ощущение. Ему хотелось исследовать каждый дюйм замершего перед ним тела. Он медленно опустил руку к паху, сжал член – узла еще не было – и Дерек, коротко рыкнув, толкнулся ему в ладонь. Его ноздри хищно раздувались, глаза светились красным, но даже на таком искаженном лице Стайлз мог с легкостью прочесть захлестнувшие его эмоции. Впервые тот обратился не для того, чтобы драться, а чтобы заняться сексом.

– Ты оброс шерстью, – Стайлз снова погладил его по груди. – И как все ощущается?

– Острее... Ярче.

Рука Дерека, когда он крайне осторожно, пряча опасные когти, провел согнутыми костяшками по бедру Стайлза, подрагивала. Ему казалось, что с него содрали кожу, что он – единый оголенный нерв, ему одновременно сладко, горько, он одержим и не может надышаться их близостью.

– Повернись спиной... – прозвучало глухо, на грани обычной человеческой речи и звериного рыка.

Едва справляясь с колотящей его дрожью, Стайлз выдавил себе на пальцы смазку, провел рукой по каменному стояку Дерека – потому что не одному ему здесь сносило крышу, Дерек растянул его, а о себе забыл – встал на колени и судорожно выдохнул, когда его спины коснулись горячие, плотно сжатые, уберегающие от клыков губы, клеймя между лопаток. Твердый член проехался между ягодиц, когтистые пальцы улеглись рядом с его локтями. Шумное дыхание опалило кожу, Дерек прижался бедрами, и Стайлз, помогая, завел руку назад – направляя его. А потом вцепился в подушку, понимая, что все, что они сейчас делают, это одно сплошное безумие. Член Дерека легко скользил в нем – в том ритме, который им обоим нравился, входя на всю длину, выбивая из него высокие, протяжные стоны. Стайлз вскидывался навстречу, не имея возможности видеть его, только ощущая всем телом, и Дерек каждый раз отзывался – издавая этот странный, жутко возбуждающий звук, смесь стона и звериного рычания. А одна лишь мысль, что Дерек так и не сходил в душ после того, как он в него кончил, скручивала изнутри судорогой похоти, заставляя сжиматься и еще чаще поддавать бедрами навстречу толчкам.

– Стайлз...

Надломленный голос Дерека было не узнать. Он то ли умолял, то ли предупреждал.

Стайлз прогнулся в пояснице, шире разводя бедра, толчки стали частыми и короткими, Дерек уже не вытаскивал член, а просто покачивался взад-вперед, потираясь взмокшей грудью о его спину и шумно дыша в шею.

А потом он _почувствовал_.

Узел. Как тот растет, увеличивается, давя изнутри, растягивая, заполняя.

Не выдержав, Стайлз сорвался на стон. Ему было и хорошо, и больно. Но больше хорошо, потому что Дерек едва ли не скулил, замерев и вжавшись в него. Уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, дрожа. Не смея пошевелиться. Боясь навредить и сдерживаясь из последних сил.

– Это... – говорить получалось с трудом. – Я... да... ты можешь... если тебе надо...

Под когтями, вдавившимися в постель, затрещала продираемая простыня. Дерек качнул бедрами, усиливая давление на узел, у Стайлза зашумело в ушах, в паху все скрутило, обдало жаром, их пот смешался, а Дерек все продолжал пружинисто толкаться, не смещаясь в нем ни на дюйм, прижимаясь к нему, забирая себе. Отдавая взамен свою суть. Доказывая, что они _вместе_.

  
А потом он обхватил Стайлза поперек груди, словно тот мог куда-то убежать сейчас – да он не заметил бы, даже если бы его кожу взрезали острые когти – и, мелко, бесконтрольно задергав бедрами, принялся кончать. Сквозь сдавленные, хриплые стоны прорывалось рычание, он упирался лбом в его спину, содрогался всем телом, а оргазм все не прекращался, накатывая волнами дикого наслаждения.

Колени Стайлза разъехались, узел внутри пульсировал, и от того, что происходит с Дереком, на него накатило такое возбуждение и восторг, что он сам готов был зарычать, если бы умел. Он схватился за член, передернул несколько раз – доводя себя до грани и обессиленно растекаясь по испачканной простыне. Позволяя Дереку накрыть его своим телом, чувствуя, как он постепенно успокаивается, замирает на нем, вытягивает ноги вдоль его ног.

Они, наверное, с минуту так пролежали.

После Дерек, не переставая водить губами по его шее, осторожно уложил их на бок. Он прижимался к нему, обнимал, старался быть как можно ближе, как-то совершенно по-звериному урчал, довольно, на грани слышимости, и звук переходил в вибрацию, зарождающуюся где-то в глубине его груди. Стайлз нашел его руку и переплел их пальцы, ничуть не беспокоясь об острых когтях. По телу растекалась теплая, умиротворяющая усталость, узел еще чувствовался, а от обхватившего его со спины Дерека исходила волна настоящего счастья. Стайлзу даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, как тот сейчас улыбается – клыкасто и вовсе не пугающе.

– Вот они, корни твоей любви к посторгазменным тисканьям, – проговорил он. – Сколько мы так?

– Не знаю, – голос Дерека звучал обалдело и сыто. – Минут десять. Или двадцать.

Он снова потерся носом о его плечо и тепло выдохнул в затылок, показывая, насколько ему хорошо.

Стайлз завел руку назад и погладил его по голове.

– Если я так засну, ты не обидишься?

В ответ раздалось новое довольное урчание. Кажется, Дерека подобная возможность привела в восторг.

 

Ночуя в мотелях, они привыкли плотно задергивать шторы, словно тяжелая, часто выцветшая ткань могла отгородить их не только от редких случайных взглядов, но и от проблем, оставленных снаружи. Зато сейчас любой, вздумавший заглянуть в комнату, выделенную для них Марио, окунулся бы в пронизанную лучами утреннего солнца мягкую теплоту. Одеяло сбилось куда-то к ногам, за окном шелестел листвой лес. Они лежали, соприкасаясь телами, деля одно дыхание на двоих. Умиротворенные, расслабленные.

 

  


– Привет, – полусонно улыбнулся Стайлз, заметив, что ресницы Дерека дрогнули, а значит, он тоже проснулся.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в их отношении друг к другу. Безграничное доверие окутывало почти осязаемой нежностью. Когда знаешь, что можно отдать партнеру всего себя, открыться, как ни перед кем ранее, вывернуть наизнанку душу, доверить самые страшные и постыдные тайны, не бояться показаться слабым или смешным. Это уже не просто близость, а что-то абсолютное, всепоглощающее. Делающее их по-настоящему счастливыми.

– Ты как? – Дерек ткнулся носом ему в щеку и потянулся рукой к пояснице, невесомо поглаживая, словно выискивал места на его теле, где могла затаиться боль. – Я не перестарался?

– Свыкаешься с мыслью, что наконец-то потрахался как оборотень? – Стайлз провел пальцами по его волосам. – Теперь, когда я знаю, что ты так можешь, я от тебя не отстану. Чувствуется, конечно, но как напоминание о том, что мне понравилось. И у меня теперь столько планов. Хочу подрочить тебе обращенному, чтобы рассмотреть узел как следует. Потрогать, облизать...

– Стайлз...

В ответ тот довольно улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

– А у тебя как? Я ведь тоже...

– Мне очень хорошо, – искренне выдохнул Дерек. – До конца жизни лежал бы так.

Однако за последними словами отчетливо стояло невысказанное сожаление, и Стайлз, догадавшись о причинах его беспокойства, с горечью закончил сам:

– Но нам придется и отсюда уехать...

– А если мы перестанем бежать?

Стайлз замер. Он и сам все чаще начинал задумываться над тем, как далеко им придется уехать, сколько времени провести вдалеке от родного города, надеясь, что их наконец-то оставят в покое. И не случится ли с ним того, о чем предупреждал Марио? Вдруг об их существовании забудут не только охотники, а абсолютно все? Как долго еще его будет ждать отец? Поймет, простит ли? Как отреагирует на изменения, произошедшие с ним, и на то, что он столько лет врал? Ему действительно нужно вновь услышать его голос, обнять его, привести в их дом Дерека, рассказать обо всем... Он постарался унять зачастившее сердце.

– Предлагаешь остановиться?

Дерек погладил его по спине.

– Повернуть назад. Я хочу бороться за то, что у меня есть.

– И что же это?

– Мы, – просто ответил он. – А у тебя есть отец. Вместе мы сможем его защитить.

Стайлз внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. Возможно, Дерек так же, как и он, не знал, получится ли у них отстоять свое право на нормальную жизнь, дать отпор Арджентам, но он прав, они должны хотя бы попытаться.

– Еще у меня есть ты, – Стайлз тоже не хотел терять то, что ему безмерно дорого. – И мои девять хвостов.

Дерек еще крепче обнял его.

– У нас должно получиться.

Ветви деревьев за окном качнулись от ветра, и яркий луч солнца, пробившийся через листву, заставил их зажмуриться.


	10. Chapter 10

 

  
– Ну и что думаешь?

Новая улика по делу Арджентов ставила в тупик. Идея просмотреть записи с камеры банкомата, установленного на противоположной стороне улицы, как раз перед зданием Центра, принадлежала Пэрришу. Маленькая камера с узким углом обзора, затрагивающим лишь край парковки и выезд из гаража, включалась, только когда в картридер опускали карточку, вряд ли кто-то снимал деньги в столь позднее ночное время, да еще в районе, где нет жилых домов и популярных ресторанов. Надежда, что удастся что-то узнать, была мизерной. Только у них не осталось зацепок. Данные внутреннего видеонаблюдения Центра оказались стерты внезапной и необъяснимой перегрузкой в энергосистеме здания. Однако тот же всплеск электрической активности, как выяснилось позже, не только заставил погаснуть все фонари на парковке, но и закоротил камеру банкомата, переключив ее в режим непрерывной записи ровно на тридцать минут. На восемнадцатой минуте воспроизведения хорошо было видно, как Центр через открытые гаражные ворота покинули четверо, кто-то едва шел, кого-то чуть ли не тащили. А спустя семь минут оттуда же на полной скорости выехала скорая и умчалась вверх по улице.

– Ардженты не упоминали об угоне машины. Тем более специализированной. Вызов поступил только через три часа после данного инцидента. Когда приехала полиция, гараж был закрыт, сигнализация, контролирующая подъем ворот, работала. Зафиксировали лишь взлом самой клиники. До сих пор мы считали, что те, кто выпустил животных, вошли и вышли через главные двери.

– На записи лиц не рассмотреть, – шериф задумчиво смотрел на экран. – Слишком темно, далеко, и они быстро вышли из поля зрения. Ждала ли на парковке машина, тоже не известно. Ты заметил, что все четверо двигались так, будто их хорошенько потрепало внутри? И они явно спешили убраться поскорее. Интересно, что еще скрыли Ардженты?.. Поднимите все доступные отчеты по Центру за последние полгода. Нет, лучше за год. Проведите перекрестную сверку. Важна любая нестыковка, даже лишний рулон туалетной бумаги, не занесенный в расходы. И надо проверить, числится ли за Центром машина скорой помощи. Я пока не знаю, что мы ищем, но как только найдем, поймем сразу же. Теперь о тех, кто убегал из Центра. Отдай запись в технический отдел, вдруг ее можно как-то улучшить, приблизить, сделать четче.

– А как быть с нашим вторым делом? Ардженты ведь тоже подключены к нему.

Шериф даже не стал задумываться, решение могло быть только одно.

– До сих пор Ардженты мало чем помогли. Возможно, они стремятся найти моего сына, чтобы получить рычаги давления на меня. Не знаю, в чем они замешаны, не удивлюсь, если это наркотики, фармакологический исследовательский центр хорошее прикрытие для производственной базы, но играют они определенно не чисто. Пока не сообщай им о передвижениях Стайлза и Дерека. Говори, что ребят не видели. Тем более, отчасти это правда, они давно не попадались на глаза патрульным. Словно начали скрываться еще и от полиции.

 

  


Неофициальная слежка за владельцами и работниками Центра, установленная Пэрришем по собственной инициативе, а также проверка их связей, начала давать результаты. Спустя две недели стало известно, что на лечение в Сакраменто Виктория Арджент ни разу не ездила, а врач из больницы Бикон Хиллс, засвидетельствовавший ее смерть, внезапно получил наследство от дальнего родственника и уехал, выяснить его новый адрес не удалось. Лежащую в коме Лидию Мартин несколько раз навещал Алан Дитон, работавший в ветлечебнице Центра. Его же заметили у школы, беседующим с Джексоном Уиттмором и Скоттом МакКолом. Оба после отрицали факт подобной встречи. Также МакКолла видели в обществе Джерарда Арджента. Они о чем-то напряженно разговаривали перед госпиталем.  
  
Запись с камеры банкомата улучшить не удалось, но Пэрриш не стал бы помощником шерифа, не умей он анализировать полученную информацию. Раз обычные на первый взгляд подростки каким-то образом связаны с Центром, возможно, они и есть те неизвестные, что убегали оттуда. Даже пострадавшая Лидия вписывалась в уже имеющуюся картину: восемь месяцев назад она ездила в Сан-Хосе на конференцию партии «зеленых». Оставалось найти четвертого. Или четвертую. Пэрриш подозревал двоих. Эллисон Арджент, девушку МакКолла, и Дэнни Махилани, друга Уиттмора. К дочери Криса Арджента было не подобраться, не вызвав закономерных вопросов у ее семьи о причинах такого внимания со стороны полиции. Не хотелось раньше времени показывать Арджентам, что ими заинтересовались. Поэтому выбор пал Дэнни. Первый разговор с ним ничего не дал, Пэрриш даже решил, что он ошибся на его счет. Но прошло несколько дней, и тот сам подкараулил его у выхода из участка.

– Дэнни? – Пэрриш подошел к скамейке, на которой тот сидел. – Уже поздно. Что-то случилось?

– Хочу показать вам кое-что. Только не здесь.

– Можем пройти в участок, в мой кабинет.

– Нет, – покачал головой Дэнни. – Я не всем вашим доверяю.

– А мне доверяешь? – Пэрриш внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь угадать, разыгрывают его или же говорят всерьез.

– Вы с шерифом копаете под Арджентов.

– Откуда ты?..

– Бросьте, – Дэнни впервые за время их разговора улыбнулся, проявив более подходящие подростку эмоции. – Словно не знаете об отметке в моем деле за хакерство.

– Что ж, подловил, – Пэрриш тоже улыбнулся. – Если тебя устроит, можем поехать к шерифу. Он должен быть уже дома. Это я задержался. Ты мог меня не застать.

– Я знал, что вы еще на работе.

Пэрриш сделал мысленную пометку присмотреться к Дэнни внимательней. Возможно, парню стоило бы дать дельный совет, например, рассказать, насколько интересной и полезной для общества может оказаться работа в полиции или ФБР. В любом случае, хороший аналитик предпочтительней, чем такой же незаурядный умник на противоположной закону стороне.

Шериф уже ждал их, Пэрриш предупредил о визите звонком. Дэнни, никогда прежде не бывавший в доме своего одноклассника – они со Стайлзом не особо дружили – с интересом рассматривал семейные фотографии, стоящие на полке, и грамоты в рамках. В гостиной, куда его пригласили, было чисто, прибрано, но все равно ощущалась давящая атмосфера уныния и одиночества. Пэрриш, купивший по пути всем троим кофе, выставил стаканчики на журнальный столик, и когда они вместе с шерифом выжидающе посмотрели на Дэнни, тот достал из рюкзака лэптоп.

– Я тоже слежу за Арджентами, – стараясь не волноваться, начал он. – Знаю, что нарушаю закон, но мне нужно с кем-нибудь поделиться. Лидия в коме, Джексон не помнит, что делает по ночам, и у него странные подозрения, что он не спит в своей постели, Скотт вообще перестал с кем-либо общаться, и у него явно испортился характер. Меня, кажется, пронесло, но я все равно жду, когда и со мной что-нибудь ненормальное случится. Я не хотел говорить в участке, потому что точно знаю, среди полицейских есть те, кто следит за вами для Арджентов. Это ведь мы были там. В их Центре. Выпустили всех зверей. И еще что-то, – Дэнни выглядел так, словно и сам до конца не верил в то, что приходится говорить. – Я не видел, только слышал, но если уж Лидия перепугалась до смерти, там должно было сидеть нечто действительно опасное.

– Значит, – шериф внимательно смотрел на него. – Ваша компания проникла в клинику? Ты, Лидия Мартин, Джексон Уиттмор и Скотт МакКолл?

– С нами еще Эллисон была, – нехотя добавил Дэнни. – Только она осталась на парковке, и ее не задело тем странным газом, который на нас пустили в коридоре перед лифтами.

– Эллисон Арджент? – уточнил на всякий случай шериф, а Пэрриш довольно улыбнулся: выходит, чутье его не подвело.

– А как, вы думаете, мы взломали кодовые замки? Она помогла ключи достать.

– Вот об этом ты нам расскажешь попозже, со всеми подробностями, – шериф пригубил из своего стаканчика. – Что произошло дальше?

Немного стушевавшийся Дэнни отвел взгляд.

– Не знаю, хотели нас убить или только задержать, – его голос стал тихим и серьезным. – А может, газ вовсе не нам предназначался. Только ребята надышались им, и что-то с ними происходит. Они меняются. Уверен, вся необходимая информация есть в базах Центра, но после первого взлома протоколы безопасности усилили, я пробовал пробиться, но пока не получилось.

– Погоди, – шериф отставил кофе в сторону. – Первый взлом – это когда в сеть анонимно загрузили видео с мертвым шимпанзе?

– Моя работа, – без ложной скромности признался Дэнни. – Только не было никакого шимпанзе. Мы видели лаборатории, оснащенные оборудованием, которое совершенно точно используется при работе с людьми. И операционные столы с креплениями для рук и ног. Как для опытов. А потом еще вот это, – он поднял экран лэптопа и показал фотографии странных клыкастых крыс. – Но выпустили мы не крысу, а что-то намного крупнее и уж точно в разы злее. Я пытался хоть что-то разузнать, но Центр теперь как крепость. Эллисон после смерти матери наотрез отказывается помогать. Я смог добраться только до телефона водителя Джерарда Арджента. Парень регулярно ходит в «Джунгли», и я... – тут Дэнни замялся, видимо, вспомнил о репутации заведения и о том, какого рода публика обычно в нем собирается, и быстро исправился. – У меня там друг работает, он помог отвлечь водителя и заменил симку в его телефоне на ту, что я дал. Я неделю мониторил разговоры. По большей части ничего особенного. Забери-отвези, адреса, имена, с кем надо встретиться. Но я сделал выборку особо интересных моментов.

Дэнни потянулся к своему стаканчику – хоть какая-то поддержка в виде дозы кофеина. Шериф с помощником не подгоняли его, ждали, когда он сам продолжит.

– Они на самом деле держали у себя что-то опасное. Трижды назвали их монстрами. Один раз упомянули о сорванной правительственной программе. Потом говорили, что сбежавший материал снова в городе, и что в живых они планируют оставить только одного, а второго заменить кем-то более склонным к дрессировке. Именно так и сказали. Я все записал, – Дэнни выложил на стол флэшку. – Облава начнется завтра вечером. В старом парке аттракционов, где нет людей, Джерард Арджент уверен, что монстров удастся заманить туда.

Шериф осторожно взял флэшку. Если Дэнни прав, на ней собраны серьезные улики. Жаль, что добытые незаконно, без ордера, к делу их, если придется заводить такое, не подключишь.

– Почему ты решил рассказать?

Вот тут Дэнни поднял на них умоляющий о помощи взгляд.

– Я должен спасти своих друзей. Если вы прижмете Арджентов, они объяснят, что сделали с ними. Я верю, что их можно вылечить. И я не хочу, чтобы Лидия, Джексон и Скотт превратились в тех, на кого объявляют охоту.

 

 

Обратная дорога всегда кажется короче. Но вот до Бикон Хиллс осталось каких-то десять миль, и Стайлз попросил остановиться.

– Ты нервничаешь, – Дерек констатировал и без того известный им обоим факт.

– До жути, – признался Стайлз, безучастно глядя в окно.

Они съехали на обочину рядом с лесом. Время застыло где-то между обедом и ужином, позади остались сотни отмотанных миль, придорожные забегаловки и безликие мотели, с десяток несостоявшихся стычек с охотниками – урока, полученного от Мадлен, хватило, больше их не заставали врасплох. Впереди ждал дом. В том числе и Дерека. Он не собирался оставлять пепелище заброшенным, даже если покосившийся остов местная детвора уже успела заселить жуткими приведениями и на спор начала пробираться внутрь.

– Я все думаю, а если мы подставляем отца?

– Тогда нам надо добраться до Арджентов раньше, чем они доберутся до него.

– Уверен, они в курсе, что мы на подходе, – едко усмехнулся Стайлз.

– Тогда затащим их в нашу игру. С нашими правилами.

– Предлагаешь выманить? Поработать наживкой? И куда мы их поведем?

– Могила моей семьи отличное место, чтобы закончить то, что они сами начали.

Голос Дерека понизился, став равнодушным и безучастным, словно он своими же зубами выгрыз из себя все сострадание. А еще он помнил, как Стайлз рассказывал, что разрушенный дом подпитывал его. Им пригодится любая помощь.

– Я сначала хотел бы сходить на другую могилу. К маме, – тихо признался Стайлз. – Для меня это важно.

– Все получится, – заверил его Дерек и вырулил обратно на дорогу. – А потом ты пойдешь к отцу.

– А ты? – до Стайлза вдруг дошло, что, если жизнь вернется в привычное русло, закончатся и все их разъезды с ночевками в одной постели. – Ты же не свалишь из города?

– Добровольно бросить стаю? – бровь Дерека приподнялась, а во взгляд закралась хитрая, дразнящая насмешка. – Хреновый бы из меня вышел альфа.

На городское кладбище они пришли в сумерках, оставив машину на соседней улице, боясь привлечь лишнее внимание. Но все равно их никто не остановил, не узнал. Никому и дела не было до их появления. Наверное, только отец Стайлза во всем Бикон Хиллс продолжал надеяться на возвращение сына. Дерека же и вовсе никто не ждал. Но если он хочет остаться в городе, восстановить дом и дать стае Хейлов новую жизнь, придется как-то разобраться с Арджентами. Он не пошел вместе со Стайлзом к могиле его матери, остался на центральной дорожке, понимая, что тот сейчас нуждается в уединении. Через несколько рядов перед кучей свежей земли застыл маленький экскаватор, из вырытой ямы доносилось шумное пыхтение орудующего лопатой человека, от дальних ворот отъехала машина, увозя, Дерек отчетливо расслышал, плачущую женщину. Было тихо, спокойно, умиротворенно. Даже ветер как-то осторожно перебирал листву в кронах. Очень подходящая атмосфера для кладбища.

А потом что-то в затаившейся тиши привлекло его внимание.

Он наклонил голову, прислушиваясь, и с диким рыком, выпустив когти – перепуганный могильщик выскочил из ямы, размахивая лопатой, – кинулся к Стайлзу, стремясь обогнать метнувшуюся в ту же сторону странную хвостатую тень. Боковым зрением отмечая, что от ограды кладбища к нему наперерез несется оборотень. Молодой, неопытный, недавно обращенный. Даже двигаться, отталкиваясь от земли руками и ногами, толком не научился. Но от него фонило такой злобой и желанием убивать, словно Дерек лично нанес ему смертельное оскорбление. И не одно, а сразу с полсотни.

Только Дерека гораздо больше беспокоила неизвестная тварь, нацелившаяся на Стайлза.

Мягкий свет фонарей заскользил по покрытой плотными, крупными чешуйками коже, глаза, когда морда с приплюснутым носом обернулась, сверкнули желтизной, толстый хвост, как у огромной ящерицы-переростка, задрался кверху, и изо рта, полного острых акульих зубов, вырвалось противное шипение. Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что бежать уже слишком поздно, да и некуда, приготовился дать отпор, но Дерек прыгнул, отшвыривая тварь, надеясь, что ему только показалось, и та не успела причинить вреда. Настроившись на хорошо знакомое сердцебиение, зачастившее от захлестнувшего адреналина, принадлежащее живому и определенно не раненному Стайлзу, он, обратившись, с удвоенным рвением кинулся вперед. Полоснул когтями по чешуйчатой коже, увернулся от взметнувшегося хвоста, в крошево разбившего ближайшее надгробие, а потом они закружили, рыча и шипя друг на друга.

– Дерек, чувак! – крикнул ему Стайлз. – Держись подальше от когтей! Эта зеленая гадина чем-то парализует. Она меня оцарапала, и теперь я с места сдвинуться не могу, все тело будто в бетон закатали!

Дерек попытался поднырнуть твари под живот, схватил под коленями, стараясь повалить, но его отшвырнули прочь с такой легкостью и невероятной силой, словно он был полудохлым щенком. Еще одно надгробие раскололось, не выдержав удара. Он быстро понял, что драться, не зная как завалить противника, бесполезно, и кинулся к Стайлзу, уверенный, что даже с такой ношей сумеет уйти от погони, но все испортил оборотень, попытавшийся напасть сзади. Дерек с клокочущим рыком, давя силой альфы, обернулся к нему, заставляя скрутиться, скуля и меняя личину обратно на человеческую, загородил Стайлза от ящерицы, словно по сигналу тоже ринувшейся вперед – и почувствовал, как в его шею вонзились острые когти.

– Дерек!

Он ничком повалился, придавливая Стайлза. Беспомощный, парализованный. Чешуйчатая лапа пнула в бок, перекатывая его на спину.

– Не тронь! – подскочил с земли усмиренный Дереком оборотень. – Альфа мой!

– Господи, Скотт! – Стайлз неверяще вытаращился на бывшего друга, перепачканного грязью, тяжело дышащего, сверлящего Дерека полным решимости действовать взглядом. – Это же я, Стайлз! Да что творится с этим городом? Ты чуть нас не угробил!

– Мне нужен только альфа, – Скотт старался не смотреть ему в глаза. – Я не должен тебе помогать.

Тварь сгребла Стайлза в охапку и, не обращая внимания на возмущенные протесты, прыгая через могилы, потащила прочь с кладбища. Дерек поднял на Скотта потемневший от гнева взгляд.

– Я тебя не знаю, – процедил он. – Но если нагнешься, мы сможем мило побеседовать.

– Ты во всем виноват! – его даже слушать не стали. – Из-за тебя все случилось! Я думал, что сошел с ума, когда в одно из полнолуний оброс шерстью и умчался в лес, кажется, даже в машину какую-то врезался, помню только перепуганную старушку за рулем, а очнулся под утро голый, на берегу ручья и с разодранным кроликом вместо подушки. А потом все стало только хуже. Мистер Арджент объяснил мне, кто ты, и как связан с происходящим со мной, сказал, если я убью тебя, то смогу излечиться. Смогу снова быть с Эллисон.

– Ты теперь оборотень! Если прикончишь меня, – щелкнул зубами Дерек. – Сам станешь альфой. А с таким хиляком Джерард одной левой справится. Займешь мое место на операционном столе и будешь снабжать их сывороткой для обращения, пока не сдохнешь. Ты этого хочешь?

– Зачем ему обманывать меня? Я ему верю. А из-за тебя я пострадал. Мы должны были выследить вас и гнать к условленному месту, но так даже лучше, я справлюсь сам и вылечусь намного раньше.

– И ты готов предать друга ради собственной выгоды?

Дерек беспомощно зарычал, поняв, что встретил идиота. Собирающегося разорвать ему горло.

Скотт, ни секунды не сомневаясь, навис над ним, занес когтистую лапу – но тут к нему подскочил могильщик, о котором все позабыли, и со всей дури вломил по спине лопатой. Деревянная часть треснула, разлетевшись надвое. Скотт с испуганным рыком обернулся – и напоролся грудью на острый обломанный черенок. Надрывно взвыл, как от нестерпимой боли, и кинулся прочь, петляя и то и дело валясь с ног.

– Живой? – к Дереку склонилась кудрявая голова.

Он всмотрелся в лицо своего спасителя – тот казался его ровесником, они могли даже учиться вместе, хотя Дерек его и не помнил.

– Почему ты помог мне?

– Ты единственный, кто пытался хоть кого-то спасти. А еще я не люблю, когда устраивают погром, – он кивнул на разбитые надгробия. – Я Айзек.

– Дерек Хейл.

– И ты... – многозначительно протянул Айзек, явно желая услышать объяснение увиденному.

– Парализован, – он сверкнул уничижительным взглядом. – А к кладбищу подъезжают две машины с охотниками. И если не хочешь, чтобы в тебя всадили парочку стрел или пуль, вали отсюда. Им я нужен.

– Только подъезжают? – оживился Айзек. – Значит, им еще минут десять понадобится, чтобы добежать до нас.

Он ухватил неподвижное тело под мышки и поволок к яме, в которой до этого копался. Широкая, почти готовая могила.

– Будет больно, – предупредил он и столкнул Дерека вниз.

Тот только плотнее сжал зубы. Боль его устраивала, она поможет ускорить регенерацию, выводя из крови парализующий токсин. Айзек на какое-то время исчез, а после Дерек услышал, как он возвращается, таща за собой что-то по земле.

– Как знал, что эта бутафория, оставшаяся после Хэллоуина, может пригодиться, – донесся сверху его голос. – Выкинуть руки не доходили, так и валялся за семейным склепом Сальваторе. Надеюсь, клаустрофобией ты не страдаешь, – он накрыл его перевернутым деревянным гробом без крышки. – Прости, нет времени нормально тебя в него запаковывать.

Раздался шум двигателя, заскреб ковш, и в яму упали первые комья земли, хороня Дерека заживо. Он лишь понадеялся, что сумеет выбраться до того, как начнет задыхаться. Ковш продолжал черпать, шум становился все глуше, доски поскрипывали и прогибались под навалившейся на них тяжестью. А потом двигатель смолк, и к звукам, доносящимся сверху, добавились голоса: его искали, Айзек говорил, что только приступил к работе и, кажется, спугнул каких-то сатанистов, разбивших несколько могил. Кроме него, на кладбище никого больше нет, сатанисты побежали вон в ту сторону, и нет, он не нарывается. Раздался характерный звук удара, едва слышная возня, голоса начали удаляться, а потом Айзек позвонил кому-то: «Эй, дружище, мне бы пара твоих сильных рук на кладбище не помешала, надо выкопать кое-кого, а сам я, кажется, не справлюсь».

Это означало только то, что Дерек здесь застрял.

Он попробовал шевельнуть кистью, прижатой к груди, согнул немного пальцы и всадил в себя когти, пуская кровь и молясь, чтобы паралич поскорее прошел. Ему еще Стайлза искать. И с ящерицей, которую на них натравили Ардженты, придется разобраться. Дышать становилось все труднее, ноги и руки по-прежнему не слушались, голова кружилась, в горле стояла неприятная тошнота – наверное, так себя чувствуют перепившие люди, хотя он не знал точно, ему ведь никогда не удавалось напиться.

Внезапно двигатель снова заработал, ковш зачерпнул первую порцию земли, потом еще одну. Кто-то спрыгнул в яму, яростно заработал лопатой, освобождая его, деревянный гроб наконец-то подняли и Дерека поставили на ноги, придерживая за бока.

– Давай, дыши, – его со всей силы хлопнули по спине. – Вдох, выдох. Постепенно.

– Да у твоего Дракулы вся грудь в крови!

В лицо посветили фонариком. Он зажмурился, помотал головой, задышал глубоко и часто – и понял, что может стоять сам. Дурман от токсина и нехватки кислорода начал проходить. Он посмотрел на тех, кто его вытащил. Айзек придерживал повисшую плетью правую руку, а на скуле начинал наливаться здоровый синяк – значит, охотники выместили свою злость на нем. Зато стало понятно, зачем понадобились помощники. Чернокожий здоровяк и неброская девчонка с собранными в неряшливый хвост светлыми ломкими волосами.

  
– Это Бойд и Эрика. Вообще-то я звал только Бойда, но Эрика тусуется с ним, поэтому они вместе приехали, – объяснил Айзек. – Другого способа спрятать тебя я не придумал. Но зато мордовороты свалили ни с чем.

– Спасибо, – Дерек, покачиваясь, сделал шаг. Слабость еще чувствовалась, но скоро он придет в норму. – Твои рука и лицо. Тебе из-за меня досталось.

– Ерунда. Мне часто перепадает.

Дереку не понравился тон, с каким он это сказал, и то, как потупили взгляды Эрика и Бойд. Но ему некогда было разбираться. Может быть, после.

– Я больше боялся, что взбесившийся МакКолл вернется, – Айзек опасливо обернулся, словно тот действительно мог стоять у него за спиной. – Я же ему едва позвоночник не перебил, а он даже не пошатнулся, зато, когда ткнул деревяшкой, с воем убежал.

Дерек втянул носом воздух, осмотрелся и кивком указал на валяющуюся поверх земляной кучи лопату.

– Рукоятки из рябины. Такие, как он, не любят рябину.

– А такие, как ты?

Дерек не стал отвечать. Возвращение в Бикон Хиллс пошло совершенно не по плану.

– Мне надо как-то найти Стайлза. Узнать, куда его забрали.

– Я так и подумал, что это Стилински, – Айзек бесхитростно улыбнулся. – Кто еще притащится на могилу его матери? Сейчас только шериф ходит. А насчет, где его искать... Я кое-что слышал, пошел к воротам, чтобы Бойда встретить, а твои охотники как раз в машины загружались, они же тут все кладбище обрыскали, за каждую плиту и под каждый камень заглянули, но так и не нашли тебя. Они говорили о парке аттракционов. Может, Стайлз там?

Дерек сжал его плечо.

– Я отблагодарю потом.

И побежал.

 

Старый парк закрыли пять лет назад после несчастного случая на русских горках: машинка сорвалась вниз, один человек погиб, второй сильно покалечился. От владельца потребовали усилить меры безопасности, заменить изношенные аттракционы новыми, но все осталось по-прежнему, и парк потихоньку зарастал травой. Городская окраина, можно вытворять что угодно, полиция не скоро приедет, ее просто некому вызвать.

Шериф едва сдержался, чтобы не включить сирену и не проехать на красный. Да, он спешит, но внимание привлекать ему незачем. В обед пол-участка вызвали на ограбление ювелирного: два трупа, охранник и продавец, вскрытый сейф, центр города, толпа свидетелей, чьи показания разнятся, давно пора ехать в парк, иначе нарытую Дэнни информацию не подтвердить, а он застрял среди разбитых витрин. Даже флэшку просмотреть не успел. Когда получилось вырваться, он опаздывал часа на три, а Пэрришу и вовсе пришлось остаться. Они договорились, что тот подъедет сразу же, как дооформит свидетелей.

И тут на перекрестке, где шериф все-таки притормозил, его подрезал темно-синий «форд мустанг», обогнул, взревев мотором, выскочил на встречку, едва не устроил аварию и, наплевав на скоростное ограничение и светофоры, понесся в сторону парка. Больше по той дороге некуда ехать. Номера шериф не рассмотрел, но почему-то был уверен, что это тот самый «форд». На котором разъезжали его сын и Дерек Хейл. Все вопросы – для чего они здесь, не охотятся ли они на тех же «монстров», что и Ардженты – он благоразумно оставил на потом и, едва зажегся зеленый, поспешил следом.

«Форд» вырвался далеко вперед, нагнать его удалось только на въезде в парк. Дорога петляла по узким аллеям, синяя машина то показывалась впереди, то скрывалась за очередным поворотом, издевательски подмигивая фарами. Внезапно шериф изо всех сил вцепился в руль – левое переднее колесо лопнуло, у него едва получилось удержаться на дороге и не слететь в кювет. Он кое-как затормозил, выругался и вышел. Крепкая резина оказалась вспорота сразу в нескольких местах, а на дороге валялись металлические звездочки с острыми зубцами. Кто-то явно подготовился к приему гостей.

Не успел он осмотреть остальные три колеса, как впереди раздались выстрелы и грохот столкновения. Выхватив из кобуры пистолет, он побежал на звук. Сразу за поворотом поперек дороги лежал опрокинутый набок темный джип, а «форд», судя по состоянию, протаранивший его на предельной скорости, развернуло на девяносто градусов, и теперь из-под его смятого в гармошку капота валил густой дым. Водитель джипа ничком лежал на руле. Двое пассажиров, один на переднем сиденье, второй на заднем, едва шевелились, присыпанные мелким стеклянным крошевом, но продолжали хвататься за охотничьи ружья, которые не выпустили из рук даже во время аварии. В четвертом пострадавшем, раскинувшемся на асфальте рядом с сорванной дверцей, шериф узнал Криса Арджента. А выбравшийся из покореженного «форда» Дерек Хейл, весь в крови, шатающийся, склонился над ним и ухватился за плечо – то ли с намерением добить, то ли привести в сознание.

– На колени и руки за голову, – скомандовал шериф, приставив дуло к его затылку, когда убедился, что в «форде» никого больше нет.

Кажется, он успел вовремя, по крайней мере, Крис еще дышал. Дерек дернулся и попытался обернуться, но давление холодного металла только усилилось.

– Не глупи. Сейчас я надену на тебя наручники и усажу в машину. Ты едва не убил всех этих людей. Вздумаешь сопротивляться, отстрелю полголовы. Тебе, как и им, надо в больницу. Иначе кровью истечешь. Где мой сын?

Дерек не послушался и медленно повернулся. Словно знал, что шериф врал, обещая выстрелить. Дуло пистолета, скользнув по его коротким волосам, царапнуло висок и прижалось к рассеченному лбу.

– Что за...

Прямо на глазах глубокие порезы на лице Дерека затягивались, оставляя на месте ран гладкую, здоровую, испачканную кровью кожу.

– Не знаю, получится ли у меня выжить с пулей в черепе, – его взгляд заставил шерифа вспомнить фотографии готовящихся к вылету камикадзе. – Но я должен. Там Стайлз. Он у них.

Если Дерек не врет, и Стайлз где-то рядом... Его рука дрогнула.

– Мой ребенок у Арджентов?

– Они его не отпустят. Крис пытался задержать меня. Я обещал, что не позволю снова нас схватить. – Неожиданно голос Дерека предательски дрогнул: – Пожалуйста. Мистер Стилински. Мне надо.

Он на самом деле готов был умолять. И именно это заставило шерифа опустить пистолет. Вопросы о том, что за чертовщина здесь происходит, подождут. Пусть Дерек хоть трижды мутант из дурацких комиксов его сына или жертва военных экспериментов, как подозревал Дэнни, главный приоритет сейчас – это Стайлз. Если все, что он услышал, хотя бы отчасти правда, то он сам же и сдал ребят в руки Арджентам.

– Я вызову подкрепление. Подожди!

Дерек пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

– Не суйтесь в парк. Стайлзу не понравится, если вас убьют.

Шериф только покачал головой, проследил взглядом, как тот ломанулся в заросли, срезая путь, и включил рацию, зная, что не только Пэрриш услышит его.

 

  


– Ты умираешь, – понятливо протянул Стайлз. – Да ты почти что труп.

– Даже не пытайся, мальчик.

В жестком свете яркого фонаря лысая голова Джерарда с бледной, натянутой кожей действительно напоминала черепушку. У его левой ноги, словно послушная овчарка, присел зеленый ящер, притащивший Стайлза в парк. Он еще раз царапал его шею когтями – чтобы его можно было тягать с места на место, словно тряпичную куклу. Например, привязать к неудобному стулу и усадить посреди площади в центре парка.

На месте маленьких будочек, где продавались разноцветные отрывные билеты на карусели и в комнаты ужасов, остались темные прямоугольники с ржавыми следами по краям, а угол, куда всегда загоняли лоток мороженщика, был завален строительным хламом. Стайлз хорошо запомнил свой последний визит в парк: он катался на ярко-желтой деревянной лошадке, измазался сахарной ватой, корчил рожи приставучему клоуну – и заливисто смеялся, видя, как улыбается мама.

А сейчас перед ним на месте клоуна стоял изъеденный смертельной болезнью старик, закинувший в себя столько обезболивающих, что к нему не подобраться. И эмоций – тех, что могли послужить пищей – ноль. Даже злорадный вопрос о судьбе укушенной Виктории ничего в нем не пробудил. Стайлз мог бы попробовать сковырнуть защитную шелуху от таблеток, но из-за дряни, попавшей в кровь вместе с тем, что его парализовало (он очень надеялся, что это не мерзкая, тягучая слизь), сосредоточиться не получалось – кружилась голова, перед глазами все расплывалось, на языке осел горчащий, щиплющий привкус.

– Видишь, и на тебя смирительная рубашка нашлась.

От того как любовно Джерард погладил своего зеленого гада, Стайлза едва не стошнило.

– Яд канимы. Его почти невозможно достать. От того и свойства так плохо изучены. Все приходится узнавать опытным путем. Я бы разорился, не появись у меня постоянный источник. Хоть в чем-то ваш побег оказался полезным. Кроме того, что малыш Хейл перестал притворяться бетой.

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы Дерек укусил тебя? – Стайлз не мог двигаться, сопротивляться, единственное, что у него осталось не парализованным – его язык, и он собирался заболтать Джерарда до смерти. – Заставишь его? Ухватишь за загривок, раскроешь пасть и вложишь между клыков руку? Но ты, похоже, из тех, кто боится боли. Теперь понятно, почему вы так за сыворотку бились. Один укольчик – и ты оборотень. Привет, волшебное исцеление. Удобно, даже спорить не стану.

Джерард разразился противным каркающим смехом.

– Пополнить ряды тварей, которых я убиваю? Лекарство куда действенней. Сыворотка для обращения была лишь первым этапом в нашем эксперименте. С альфой мы доведем его до конца.  


– Ого, так я не ценный приз, а наживка, чтобы снова поймать Дерека? Обидно, что вы настолько принижаете меня. Знаешь, я мог бы начать плести что-нибудь вроде: «Брось, чувак, неужели ты думаешь, что Дерек Хейл пойдет за мной и решит подставиться?» Только я скажу, что он точно сюда явится. И надерет тебе зад. Ты его боишься. Иначе к чему все эти люди с пушками и арбалетами? Да еще и твой ручной зеленый гад?

Сигнала о том, что цель на подходе, от поджидающего на дороге Криса пока не поступало, поэтому Джерард не прочь был продолжить:

– За год Дерек зарекомендовал себя не с лучшей стороны. Упрямый, не поддающийся дрессировке. Я только выиграю, если заменю его на более сговорчивого альфу.

– Собираешься устроить собеседование? Кастинг, объявления на последних страницах газет? Ищу одинокого глупого оборотня без вредных привычек, согласного продаться за сахарную косточку злодеям-потрошителям?

Снисходительно-презрительный взгляд Джерарда выводил из себя.

– Господи, – простонал Стайлз. – Скотт... Что вы с ним сделали? Сыворотка наконец-то сработала? Он оброс шерстью на кладбище и точно собирался убить Дерека, а если не-альфа убьет альфу... Только Дерек ему не по зубам. Даже парализованный. Скотт ничего ему не сделает.

– Ты так уверен в этом?

– Стали бы вы поджидать его в таком случае? – Стайлз старался гнать прочь даже самые ничтожные сомнения. Дерек жив, он должен верить в это. – Ничего из твоей затеи не вышло.

– Ты очень ценное приобретение, – Джерард достал из кармана круглую коробочку, вытряхнул на ладонь белую таблетку и закинул ее в рот. – Догадливый. Наделенный силой и потенциалом. Не беспокойся, я найду тебе применение. Как видишь, ядом канимы тебя можно усмирить. А обломать твою спесь я сумею. Шериф Стилински очень приятный в общении человек. По его просьбе я поднял свои связи, помогая отыскать тебя. Он мне доверяет.

На шее Стайлза проступили жгуты вен, лицо покраснело, внутри он весь напрягся, кинулся вперед, но предавшее его тело даже на дюйм не сдвинулось.

– Тронешь отца, я тебя уничтожу, – со злобой процедил он.

Джерард снова растянул губы в мерзкой улыбке, но тут зеленый гад – канима – припал к земле, взмахнул хвостом и развернулся, шипя в темноту.

Стайлз с триумфом улыбнулся.

С крыши детской карусели скатилось тело одного из расставленных по периметру охотников. Метрах в десяти раздался вскрик и звук глухого удара, а в руках Джерарда затрещала входящим вызовом рация: «Все ультразвуковые ловушки выведены из строя. Пятеро наших молчат. Пост на дороге тоже не отвечает».

– Только стрелы, дротики, обычные пули и сеть. Альфа пока нужен живым, ваша задача не дать ему уйти из парка. Он будет прорываться сюда, не препятствуйте ему, гоните на нас, – распорядился ничуть не обеспокоенный Джерард и похлопал каниму по гладкому плечу. – Вперед. Достань мне его.

Зеленый гад юркнул в темноту, а Стайлз, воспользовавшись заминкой, потянулся к распростертому невдалеке телу, прощупывая его. Охотник был жив, но без сознания. И, как назло, вся его боль – от ушибов и ссадин, заработанных при падении, ничего серьезного, чем можно воспользоваться. Вырубился от своего же дротика со снотворным, который ему воткнули в шею. Оборотня таким не свалить, но замедлить, дезориентировать на достаточное время для броска, например, еще одного зверя, пущенного по его следу – запросто.

Из глубины парка раздались одиночные выстрелы, звериный рык, треск обрушения, и Джерард снова скомандовал:

– Выпускайте омегу и готовьте клетку.

Стайлз не помнил, когда его в последний раз оцарапали, временные рамки стерлись, ему то казалось, что они с Джерардом треплются целую вечность, то будто с его похищения на кладбище и полминуты не прошло. После того как его примотали к стулу, парализующие когти прикасались к его шее только раз, и, может, сейчас настал именно тот момент, когда действию яда пора пойти на спад. Ему казалось, что ясность восприятия возвращается, и внезапно он ощутил присутствие кого-то знакомого, не Дерека, а человека, что был когда-то достаточно близок ему.

Или не человека. Он посмотрел на нового участника разыгрываемого Арджентами представления.

– Надеюсь, в этот раз ты обойдешься без самодеятельности и сделаешь все, как я сказал, – Джерард повернулся к обращенному Скотту. – Я просил заманить альфу сюда, а не убивать на виду у всего города. Мы сделаем все позже, когда доставим его в Центр. Ему известно о способностях канимы, теперь он поведет себя осторожнее, но все равно явится к нам. Жди здесь. Поможешь загнать зверя в клетку, если его не удастся снова парализовать.

Скотт кивнул, и Джерард отвлекся, отдавая новые распоряжения по рации.

– Ну привет, самый хреновый друг из тех, что у меня были, – ровно, уже ничему не удивляясь, произнес Стайлз. – Что старикашка тебе пообещал? Суперсилу? Власть? Вагон оборотнических ништяков? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но некоторые бонусы доступны только урожденным.

– Я убью Хейла и излечусь, – Скотт зыркнул на него желтым взглядом. – Снова стану нормальным. Все случилось из-за него. Мы вдохнули газ, в котором была сыворотка для обращения, мистер Арджент мне все объяснил, и теперь Лидия овощем лежит в больнице, Джексон превратился в это, а Эллисон считает меня монстром. Но я ни в чем не виноват!

Стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали весомее, он рыкнул, демонстрируя клыки, а Стайлз, задвинув далеко на край сознания информацию про Лидию и Джексона, жадно уцепился за его отчаянное «я не виноват». Чувствуя сладкую смесь из раскаяния, самобичевания, сомнений и попыток оправдаться.

– Так уж и ни в чем? – слова полились из него, словно сладкий яд. – А как же я, Скотти? Мы ведь так хорошо общались. Игры, «Звездные войны», совместные ночевки и планы как свести родителей. И это я помог тебе подкатить к Эллисон, помнишь? А ты перестал общаться со мной, обменял на новых, удобных друзей.

Вина Скотта усилилась, стала четче, плотнее. Вкуснее.

– А ведь я нуждался в поддержке после похорон мамы, – он чувствовал, еще немного додавить и удастся отхватить хороший, сочный кусок. – Помнишь наш последний разговор? Накануне моего исчезновения? Ты мне соврал, я знал это. Из-за тебя я сорвался в лес, где меня схватили. Из-за тебя лишился дома и отца. Так, говоришь, совсем не виноват?

И вот оно! Скотт взвыл, а чувство вины наконец-то приобрело нужную консистенцию.

– Не слушай его!

Увлекшийся переговорами Джерард наконец-то обратил внимание на тихие, спокойные реплики, выдаваемые Стайлзом. Но чужое страдание уже влилось в него, возвращая телу чувствительность. Жаль, на большее не хватило: без новой порции ему не освободиться. А друг Скотти исчерпал себя.

– Надо было тебе рот заклеить!

Удар кулака пришелся на левую скулу, потом в челюсть, стул качнулся, передние ножки оторвались от земли, и Стайлз беспомощно завалился на спину. Досадно, что собственная боль его не питала, подумал он, уставясь в темное небо. Но от него хоть отвязались, перестав избивать, в мысли вернулась прежняя ясность, контроль над телом восстанавливался, и он принялся лихорадочно шарить по округе, ища новую подпитку. Блок на Джерарде все еще силен, вина Скотта выедена подчистую, отметеленные Дереком охотники далеко, до них никак не дотянуться. Зато сам Дерек близко, сразу за каруселью, дерется с зеленым монстром Джерарда, стараясь не попасться тому под когти. Все это он ощущал через его боль, «видел» каждый удар, когда того били тяжелым хвостом, сильно, до сломанных ребер и звезд перед глазами, кидали на битый кирпич и торчащую арматуру, швыряли в стены, тянулись к горлу, вынуждая выкручиваться и отступать. Обиднее всего, что каниме Дерек ничего не мог сделать. На глубокие раны от клыков и когтей тот не реагировал, будто получал безобидные царапины, казалось, его невозможно ни измотать, ни остановить. Ему дали команду, и он напролом шел цели.

«Давай», – вклинился в его мысли Дерек, видимо, догадавшись, что Стайлз «нащупал» его.

А ведь он обещал себе, что больше никогда... После побега из Центра, когда он едва не убил его.

«Здесь твой отец, они его угробят!» – рявкнуло в голове.

Стайлз дернул на себя кусок его боли, стараясь не думать о том, что заново вскрывает каждую рану Дерека, взмахнул одним хвостом, вторым, веревки лопнули, он откатился от стула, вскочил на ноги и, подгоняемый клокочущим рычанием, преследующим его по пятам, бросился к карусели. Те самые лошадки, машинально отметил он, пробегая мимо, прямо как в детстве. И огромный, вылинявший рисунок с клоунами на стене. Хорошо, что у него нет коулрофобии. И ликантофобии. Хотя один конкретный оборотень, тяжело дышащий ему в спину, очень напрягал. И, господи, о чем он только думает?

А потом все завертелось в бешеном ритме. Ржавый механизм, запускающий карусель, разлетелся от удара, засыпая покореженным металлом ящера и отвлекая его на время, Скотт набросился сзади, валя Стайлза с ног и впиваясь когтями под ребра, подскочивший Дерек свалил его, и они, сцепившись, как два бешеных пса, покатились по бетонному крошеву. Когда спустя несколько долгих секунд Дерек поднялся и мотнул головой, стряхивая с волос серую пыль, Скотт остался лежать у его ног, ухватившись за порванный бок и скуля.

– Сверху! – предупредил криком Стайлз.

В них выстрелили сетью, но промахнулись, задели прыгнувшего ящера, и пока тот, отчаянно шипя, высвобождался, Стайлз сдернул Дерека с места. Пробежав мимо карусели, они засели за наполовину развалившейся будочкой механика.

  
– Я слышал тебя в своей голове! – возбужденно зашептал Стайлз, заглядывая в его глаза.

– Сработало? – Дерек, наплевав на осторожность и на то, что сам едва держался на ногах, принялся ощупывать его бока, недовольно скалясь от запаха свежей крови. – Ты вцепился в мою боль, я чувствовал твои прикосновения к каждой ране. И то, как ты не хотел навредить мне. Разозлился и рявкнул в пустоту. Не знал, что ты услышишь.

– Не знал, что такое возможно, – Стайлз провел рукой по его спине и выдернул два дротика. – Нам надо как-то от зеленого избавиться.

– Как? – закончив с ощупыванием, он бросил горящий взгляд на скрутившегося от боли Скотта, желая вернуться и пропороть ему еще и второй бок. – Я больше скачу вокруг него, как белка. Валяться парализованным и смотреть, как тебя уносят, мне не понравилось. А еще он очень сильный. Я даже не знаю, что это за тварь, и откуда она взялась.

– Джерард назвал его канимой. Намекал, что он благодаря тебе появился. Наверное, Дитон что-то сделал с сывороткой, когда сообразил, что ты альфа. Я думаю, что это мой одноклассник Джексон. Редкостный придурок, но убивать его не хотелось бы.

В ответ на его слова раздался треск раздираемой сети.

Ноздри Дерека хищно раздулись, а уголки губ приподнялись в расчетливой улыбке: словно он вспомнил что-то важное, и это знание поможет им справиться с надоедливой тварью.

– Канимы выродки среди оборотней. Неправильно обращенные, испорченные. Им почему-то нужен хозяин. Может, они так альфу заменить пытаются. Джерард управляет им. Вырубим его, остановим каниму, – Дерек стер со лба кровь, приподнялся и выглянул из-за укрытия. – Попробую достать его.

– Подожди.

Стайлз вжался носом в доски, глядя сквозь щель. Ящер почти выбрался, в их сторону, растянувшись цепью, двигались охотники, человек шесть, и среди них, с арбалетом, вышагивал Джерард.

– Дай сначала я. По-своему.

Еще раз пользоваться болью Дерека, ослабляя его еще больше, он не хотел, да и не собирался, поэтому потянулся к не успевшему отползти Скотту, наращивая силу и расчехляя хвосты за его счет. А когда почувствовал, что готов, связал себя единой нитью с приближающимся Джерардом, выискивая брешь, через которую можно подобраться к тому, что его убивало. Рак. Пожирающий здоровые клетки, подменяющий их, терзающий муками. Если срезать всю наносную шелуху от обезболивающих, на том, что останется от Джерарда, можно пировать очень долго. Только Стайлз не собирался есть его. Он намеривался выпустить всю подавляемую им боль – надеясь, что тот отключится, и канима оставит их в покое.

Джерард пошатнулся, схватился за грудь, от него зафонило отчаянием, злостью, решимостью всех поубивать, немедленно и жестоко, а звук его громкого, участившегося сердцебиения показал, что затея удалась. Но на каниму то же сердцебиение подействовало, словно хлесткий удар, сеть порвалась, доски разлетелись, и Дерек бросился под когти, хватаясь за царапающие жесткими чешуйками запястья, удерживая лапы, рыча от перенапряжения, не давая дотянуться до новой цели – Стайлза, стараясь не позволить себя оцарапать. Вокруг его груди свернулся хвост, сжимая, перекрывая дыхание, Стайлз сосредоточенно замер, изо всех сил продираясь к боли Джерарда, почти убивая себя нарастающим истощением, расходуя все, что он успел собрать до этого и даже сверх того, выпущенные стрелы со свистом взрезали воздух, откуда-то издалека послышался звук полицейских сирен. Ребра Дерека захрустели, ему показалось, что он не сможет, что канима доберется до него, а потом и до Стайлза, их снова упрячут в белые стерильные комнаты, теперь уже навсегда, и они там обязательно сдохнут, – как все вдруг прекратилось. Джерард упал, желтые змеиные глаза вспыхнули ужасом осознания, ящер спрыгнул с Дерека и бросился прочь, скрываясь ото всех, кто мог его увидеть.

Поломанные ребра начали срастаться, избитое тело молило об отдыхе, но он кинулся к Стайлзу, обессиленно привалившемуся к полуразрушенной стене.

– Ты смог, – Дерек постарался незаметно вытащить из дерева стрелу, вонзившуюся в каком-то дюйме от его головы.

Стайлз выглядел ужасно. Круги под глазами, просвечивающие через кожу темные вены, следы побоев на лице. Он шмыгнул носом и стер запекшуюся над губой кровь. Ему казалось, что он выпотрошил себя, вырвал с корнем все свои хвосты. Он ничего не взял у Джерарда, ни капли его испоганенной желчью боли, и теперь не знал, удастся ли ему когда-нибудь подняться на ноги. Но он был счастлив. Потому что за звуками сирены слышал, как отдаются приказы бросить оружие, защелкиваются наручники, хлопают дверцы машин – и раздается строгий голос его отца, который приехал со всем разобраться.

Он поднял взгляд на Дерека. Бледного, измученного. Смотрящего так, словно в нем, Стайлзе, сосредоточен весь его мир. И вдруг отчетливо осознал, _что_ должен сказать ему прямо сейчас.

– Я... – но вместо слов из его горла вырвался захлебывающийся хрипом кашель, бесповоротно испоганив самый важный в его жизни момент.

– Заткнись, – Дерек прижался лбом к его виску. – Я знаю. Я тоже.

Стайлз обхватил его за плечи – и тут над их головами раздалось:

– Сюда! Мы нашли их! 

 

Все, что он запомнил – то, как Стайлз, не стесняясь, плакал и обнимал отца. Как им на плечи накинули одеяла, а кто-то всунул в руки по бутылке с водой. Как шериф неосознанно пытался встать так, чтобы загородить от него сына. Словно он мог причинить Стайлзу какой-либо вред. Или же он загораживал Стайлза от всего мира, не желая отпускать от себя ни на шаг. А он устал так, что даже не мог порадоваться тому, что все закончилось. Так и не пришедшего в сознание Джерарда увезли на скорой, отлежавшихся в кустах охотников бегло осмотрели и рассадили по полицейским машинам. Выжили, кажется, все. Или не все. Дерек не считал, скольких он вырубил. Канима не появлялся. Скотт тоже куда-то пропал. И Криса Арджента он не заметил среди задержанных.

– Тебе есть куда пойти?

Вопрос шерифа заставил сосредоточиться. Дерек вспомнил об исковерканной машине – пожалуй, в ней уже не проведешь ночь. Можно пойти к развалинам дома. Или сунуться в очередной мотель. Кое-какие деньги у него еще оставались.

– Да, – уверенно ответил он. – Я найду где заночевать.

Шериф придирчиво осмотрел его и покачал головой. Дерек и сам знал, что выглядит неважно. Взъерошенный, побитый, грязный. А еще замешанный в произошедшем. Но Стайлз и слова произнести отцу не дал, выступил вперед и твердо заявил:

– Дерек домой вместе с нами поедет.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Шериф услышал, как в ванной комнате на втором этаже зашумела вода, вздохнул и отправился проверять, что же у него есть в холодильнике. Стандартный набор одинокого человека, почти живущего на работе. Несколько яиц, жалкий огрызок бекона, и он не помнил, когда его покупал, хлеб для тостов давно зачерствел, а в морозилке нашлась унылая заиндевевшая пицца. И бутылка пива на дверце. Одним словом, у него не было ничего из того, чем можно порадовать голодного подростка. Двух голодных подростков, если уж говорить начистоту.

Дерек молчал всю дорогу, пока они ехали, прижимался плечом к Стайлзу, заползшему вместе с ним на заднее сиденье, но шериф заметил, как он то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, словно проверял, а не увязался ли кто следом. Молчал и Стайлз – устал или перенервничал, но по его лицу блуждала счастливая улыбка, поэтому он не тормошил его и не лез с расспросами. Все потом. Они еще наверстают.

Когда Стайлз сказал, что Дерек поедет с ними, шериф не удивился. Примерно такой реакции от сына он и ожидал. И отчасти порадовался, что тот не заявил упрямо: «Я без него с места не сдвинусь» – противопоставляя свою новую жизнь с Дереком той, что была у него раньше, когда его семья состояла только из двух человек. О том, что Стайлз пытается подселить к ним кого-то третьего, он поразмыслит позже. Главное – они снова вместе.

Его внимание вернулось к пустому холодильнику. Можно заказать китайской еды, пришла в голову здравая мысль. Он подождет, пока дети спустятся – боже, он что, действительно только что назвал их мысленно «детьми», и Дерека тоже?.. – и спросит, чего бы им хотелось.

Но прошло уже с полчаса, а ни Стайлз, ни Дерек так и не показывались. И наверху стало подозрительно тихо. Шериф поднялся из-за стола и отправился проверить, чем они там заняты. Однако меньше всего он ожидал увидеть то, что застало его в комнате Стайлза. Он ничего не менял в ней: плакаты со «Звездными Войнами» на стенах, книги и растрепанные стопки комиксов на полках, диски с играми, тетради на столе. Убрал только надкусанный бутерброд, подобрал несколько смятых пакетов из-под чипсов и отнес разбросанную по всей комнате одежду в стирку.

Дверь осталась приоткрытой, и еще с порога он увидел их: на застеленной кровати, тесно прижавшихся друг к другу – спящих. Наверное, их срубила усталость, раз даже к ужину не смогли спуститься. После душа они переоделись. На Дереке были майка и цветастые трусы Стайлза. А Стайлз влез в свои домашние штаны, из которых за год, как оказалось, он вырос, и сейчас те выглядели на нем основательно короткими, да и футболка с каким-то дурацким рисунком, шериф помнил, что сын часто таскал ее дома, прежде свободно висевшая на его плечах, сидела как влитая. Его ребенок не только вытянулся, но и возмужал.

  
Шериф вздохнул и нагнулся, чтобы поднять скинутые прямо на пол грязные свитера и джинсы. Подростки, что с них взять. Кое-что из порванной и забрызганной кровью одежды придется выкинуть, а что-то еще можно отстирать. Дерек заворочался – видимо, уловил чужое присутствие – но Стайлз обвил его рукой за талию, привычно запустив пальцы под майку, и погладил сквозь сон, словно делал так десятки раз, и тот затих, уткнулся носом в его шею и задышал спокойно. В том, как они искренне, беззастенчиво льнули друг к другу, было столько обезоруживающего доверия и отчаянной нужды во взаимной защите, что шериф почувствовал, как у него защипало глаза. Он осторожно вышел, оставив дверь все так же приоткрытой. А спустившись вниз, на кухню, открыл шкафчик, достал бутылку виски и налил себе полстакана. Ему становилось страшно от одной только мысли, что вынуждены были пережить эти, по сути, еще самые настоящие дети, если они даже во сне боялись отпустить друг друга.

Прикончив виски, он закинул отсортированные вещи в стирку и все-таки заказал лапшу с мясом и яичные роллы, здраво рассудив, что, проснувшись, и Стайлз, и Дерек будут достаточно голодны, чтобы съесть все, что он им предложит. Да и ему не помешает закинуть в рот что-нибудь посвежее заветревшегося бекона, пролежавшего в холодильнике явно не одну неделю. Когда в дверь позвонили, он даже удивился, что доставка прибыла так скоро, но на пороге его встретил Пэрриш.

– Заехал проверить как вы, шеф. И вот еще, – он протянул черную дорожную сумку. – Лежала в багажнике. Задняя часть «форда» осталась цела, так что мне удалось достать ее. Оставлю вам, если вы захотите взглянуть. Хотя там ничего такого нет. Всего лишь личные вещи. Думаю, они им обоим принадлежат.

– Спасибо, Джордан. Они спят наверху. Можешь зайти выпить кофе.

– Да нет, я, пожалуй, поеду, поработаю над отчетом.

– Ограбление ювелирного... – протянул шериф и устало прикрыл глаза. – Совсем забыл.

– И сегодняшнее дело. Я все сделаю, не беспокойтесь. Главное, мы нашли Стайлза. Вам надо отдохнуть, – он уже собрался возвращаться к машине, оставленной на подъездной дорожке к дому, но остановился и предложил: – Я могу забрать Хейла.

– И куда ты его поместишь? Запрешь в камере в участке? – шериф сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. – Нет. Не думаю, что будет правильным, так поступить с ним. Джордан, ты же видел фургон с клеткой, которую приготовили Ардженты, даже зверей в таких не держат, – его передернуло от воспоминания: маленькая, тесная, с тяжелыми, какими-то средневековыми цепями. – Достаточно с них. Мы выяснили главное, Дерек такая же жертва, как и мой сын. Все, что им сейчас нужно – терпение и последующая профессиональная помощь, чтобы влиться в нормальную жизнь.

Пэрриш уехал, и шериф позволил себе заглянуть в оставленную им сумку. Действительно, ничего такого. Несколько смен белья, чистые майки, носки – еще в магазинной упаковке, зубные щетки в парных пластмассовых футлярах, бритва. Простенький детектив в мягкой обложке, а вместо закладки – два билета, оставшихся от похода в кино. Сложенная в несколько раз автомобильная карта с обведенными в кружки городами, своеобразный маршрут путешествия почти через полштата. Некоторые из пометок, сделанные, несомненно, рукой Стайлза, заставили улыбнуться. «Самые вкусные булочки!» «Дерьмовая пицца». «Заправка не работает. Дотянем до следующей?» Под картой нашелся блокнот. Обрывочные путевые заметки, ничего конкретного, Стайлз начинал их и быстро забрасывал, переключаясь на следующую. Исписанные листки перемежались рисунками: закусочная у дороги, едущий на скорости смазанный грузовик, фруктовый рынок и портреты продавцов. Кто-то спящий, укрытый одеялом. Шериф присмотрелся к последнему рисунку: наружу торчала только согнутая в колене нога и голое бедро, а интерьер очень походил на комнату в мотеле. Все зарисовки в один цвет, сделанные черной шариковой ручкой, часто просто штриховые наброски, но выполненные в довольно реалистичной манере. Стайлз не умел рисовать, а значит, авторство принадлежало Дереку. И тем, кто спал, мог быть его сын.

А потом шериф открыл молнию на боковом кармане и вытащил начатый тюбик анальной смазки. Согревающей, без запаха. Презервативов он не обнаружил. Как же ему хотелось убедить себя, что запас просто не успели пополнить, а не думать о том, что его ребенок занимается незащищенным сексом. С другим парнем. И сейчас они оба полуодетые спят наверху в детской комнате Стайлза.

И если бы только это было самым странным.

Когда еду наконец-то доставили, он без особого энтузиазма съел свою порцию, убрал остальное в холодильник и решил, что самое лучшее, что может сейчас сделать – это тоже лечь. На часах три ночи, надо хоть немного отдохнуть. По пути в спальню он еще раз заглянул в приоткрытую дверь – Стайлз с Дереком все так же крепко спали, держась друг за друга. И хотя ему очень хотелось разбудить их и растащить не просто по разным кроватям, а еще и по разным комнатам, желательно заперев дверь той, в которой окажется Дерек, он оставил все как есть. Даже порылся в своем шкафу, нашел под стопкой маек спортивные штаны, купленные когда-то в надежде заняться утренними пробежками, вернулся в комнату сына и положил одежду на стул, надеясь, что утром Дерек догадается их надеть и не станет расхаживать по дому, сверкая голыми коленями. Может, ему и восемнадцать только, но с этими сильными руками, широким разворотом плеч, ногами, обильно покрытыми черными волосками, с отсвечивающей синевой кожей щек и подбородком с пробивающейся густой щетиной, он вполне мог сойти за двадцатилетнего. У которого весьма тесные отношения с его сыном. И шериф был бы благодарен, если бы ему перестали об этом постоянно напоминать.

На удивление, сон пришел быстро. Чего не случалось уже очень давно. Наверное, впервые с тех пор, как пропал Стайлз, ему удалось хорошенько выспаться. Спускаясь утром вниз, он еще с середины лестницы услышал бодрые голоса и возню на кухне. А еще через две ступеньки до него донеслись запахи разогретой в микроволновке вчерашней лапши и готовящегося кофе. Хлопнула дверца шкафчика, звякнули поставленные на стол чашки. Он замер. Все происходящее казалось таким обыденным, домашним, будто и не было напряженного года, состоящего из постоянных ожиданий, безысходности и тщетной надежды. Глаза снова защипало от подступивших слез.

Как оказалось, одну из выставленных чашек приготовили для него. Стайлз, счастливо улыбаясь во весь рот, сказал что-то вроде: «Дерек услышал, как ты проснулся, и я решил спасти твое утро, пусть это и вредно, но сегодня можно». Себе они тоже налили кофе – чай, как и молоко, давно закончились, а запасы никто не пополнял – и шериф сел к ним за стол.

– Доброе утро, мистер Стилински, – поздоровался Дерек, едва увидев его. – Спасибо за одежду.

Он действительно надел оставленные для него штаны и вел себя несколько скованно, должно быть, не знал, что думает о его присутствии в своем доме шериф. Конечно, он сам привез его сюда, но сделал это во многом благодаря настойчивости Стайлза.

– Мы тебе яичных роллов оставили, пап. Здорово, что ты заказал столько еды. Ты самый лучший.

Шериф потрепал его по отросшему ежику волос – привычное движение, раньше он так часто делал, и Стайлз всякий раз, если проявление отцовской заботы случалось при посторонних, притворно кривился, намекая на то, что он уже взрослый, а такое обращение ставит его в неловкую ситуацию. Но сейчас Стайлз только еще шире улыбнулся – присутствие Дерека его ничуть не смутило. Словно перед ним он ничего не стыдился. Или предыдущий год настолько изменил его, что сместил всю линейку приоритетов, и ко многим вещам он стал относиться без присущей подросткам категоричности.

Шериф попробовал кофе. Действительно вкусный. Именно таким его изредка баловали по утрам в те дни, когда стол накрывался на двоих. А сейчас из любимой чашки Стайлза пил Дерек.

– В гостиной на диване ваша сумка с вещами, ее вытащили из разбитой машины. Вернее, из той груды металлолома, в которую она превратилась. Сложно поверить, что после такого удара водитель выжил, – привычка даже за завтраком продолжать думать о работе, не отключилась и тут. – И остался невредим.

Дерек забросил в чашку еще одну ложку сахара и пожал плечами, словно говоря – всякое случается. От вчерашних ссадин и порезов на его лице не осталось и следа. И выглядел он, впрочем, как и Стайлз, отдохнувшим и посвежевшим. Даже не скажешь, что накануне едва на ногах мог устоять.

– Да, еще... – шериф выложил на стол блокнот, найденный в оставленной Пэрришем сумке, и, не сводя испытующего взгляда с Дерека, принялся медленно переворачивать страницы, пока не остановился на той, где, как подозревал, был нарисован его спящий голый сын. – Полагаю, это твое.

 

  


Он ожидал увидеть проявление беспокойства или даже страха, но в глазах Дерека, из которых вмиг ушла мнимая расслабленность, вспыхнул только упрямый вызов. Он подобрался, наверняка расценив замечание шерифа по-своему, услышал не озвученный родительский запрет, и весь его вид говорил, что он намерен драться за то, что считал своим: за то, что есть между ним и Стайлзом.

– Да, – ответил он уверено и твердо.

Шериф кивнул.

– У тебя неплохо получается.

По тому, как среагировал Дерек, а Стайлз украдкой бросил взволнованный взгляд на блокнот, он понял, что не ошибся: на рисунке действительно изображен его сын.

– Ты знаешь, что ему нет восемнадцати? – спокойно продолжил он. Тоном, каким обычно говорил, когда перед ним усаживали подозреваемого.

– Пап!.. – не смог смолчать Стайлз. – Мне восемнадцать через четыре месяца!

Шериф поднял ладонь, прося его не вмешиваться. Сейчас он «допрашивал» Дерека.

– У меня есть все основания для твоего ареста.

Дерек дернул плечом и наклонил голову вперед, хмуро глядя исподлобья, словно подсознательно уже готовился отразить нападение.

– Я не дам себя снова запереть.

Значит, и тут шериф оказался прав – когда не поддержал инициативу Пэрриша, предложившего отвезти Дерека в участок. По крайней мере, одной отчаянной драки они точно избежали.

– Пап, – укоризненно позвал Стайлз чуть дрогнувшим голосом. – Ты же вот сейчас несерьезно все это говоришь?

Сидящий рядом Дерек нашел его руку и сжал, видимо, почувствовал исходящее от него волнение, хотя продолжал смотреть только вперед, не замечая, как нервно Стайлз начал покусывать губы. В ответ тот переплел их пальцы, то ли поддерживая его, то ли показывая отцу, что они все равно останутся вместе, что бы тот не решил. А шериф не глупец – ставить сына перед выбором, да еще перед _таким_. Он лишь хотел проверить серьезность намерений Дерека. И пока не решил, устраивает ли его полученный очевидный ответ.

– Ладно, дети, – постарался он их успокоить. – Мне сложно все это принять, не стану притворяться. Да сказать по правде, я просто не понимаю, как мне к этому относиться. И, господи, Стайлз, я даже не знаю, как отреагировала бы твоя мама, будь она с нами, но сажать за решетку я пока никого не намерен. Мы обязательно вернемся к разговору о ваших отношениях и о том, что я нашел в сумке кое-какую вещь интимного характера и не нашел других столь же необходимых вещей, которыми, я надеюсь, вы не забываете пользоваться, – на этих словах Стайлз едва не подавился вдохом, а Дерек поджал губы. – Но вот чего мне действительно не понять, так это зачем семье, которую в городе отлично знают, а многие уважают, как наш мэр, например, понадобилось силой удерживать двух подростков? Если вы, конечно, не хотите еще о чем-нибудь рассказать. Кое-что на дороге я уже успел увидеть и теперь жду правдоподобных объяснений.

Дальнейшее бессловесное общение между Стайлзом и Дереком свелось к обмену только им одним понятными взглядами, подкрепленными весьма выразительной, особенно со стороны Дерека, игрой бровями.

– Да просто покажи ему, – не выдержал Стайлз и толкнул его локтем. – У него даже нет при себе пистолета, чего ты боишься? Тем более, самое стремное о нас папа уже выяснил. Более удачного момента мы все рано не дождемся.

Господи, да что же такого они хотят рассказать?

Дерек бросил на Стайлза еще один мало читаемый взгляд, явно не соглашаясь с тем, чего от него требовали, но в итоге поднялся со стула.

– Мистер Стилински, вам лучше поставить чашку на стол.

– Пап, только не пугайся.

Предупреждения раздались почти одновременно, и Дерек, даже не дав поинтересоваться, при чем тут чашка и предполагаемый испуг, повел плечами, словно разминаясь. Мотнул головой – и шериф едва не свалился со стула, когда вместо Дерека перед ним застыло _нечто_. С горящими алыми глазами, с погрубевшим, заросшим на скулах густой черной шерстью лицом, заостренными ушами и внушительными острыми когтями. А потом чудовище раскрыло – пасть? рот? – сверкнуло отменными клыками и раскатисто рыкнуло. Шериф почему-то забеспокоился о стаканах в кухонном шкафчике – не треснет ли стекло от низкого, вибрирующего звука, и внезапно осознал, что его представление о том, что есть реальность, существенно перекроилось.

– Господи... – только и смог он выдавить, глядя на создание, всего секунду назад бывшее обыкновенным подростком. – Это...

– Дерек оборотень, пап. – Стайлз очень внимательно следил за ним. Будто пытался прочитать его мысли, узнать, думает ли он сейчас об оружии или просто поражен. – Как в старом фильме с Джеком Николсоном, который мы любили смотреть вместе с мамой. Помнишь? Луна, шерсть, скорбные завывания в ночи и все такое. Только Дерек хороший оборотень, он не грызет всех подряд.

– Тебе надо было вначале рассказать ему.

Дерек вернул себе привычный человеческий облик, и шериф, которому немалых трудов и самообладания стоило заставить себя не пялиться на него, как на диковинку из циркового шоу Барнума, наконец-то сообразил, о чем велся тот выразительный безмолвный спор.

– Ты такой же?

Он повернулся к сыну, морально готовясь к тому, что его самые страшные опасения – после того как он год запрещал себе любые мысли о том, что искать, возможно, уже некого – подтвердятся. Стайлз замялся, не спеша с ответом, и теперь уже Дерек подхлестнул его колким взглядом: давай, выкладывай все.

– У меня немного по-другому, – начал Стайлз после того, как злобно шикнул на Дерека. – Прости, но так же наглядно я не смогу показать. Я почти не меняюсь. Внешне. К тому же для изменения мне нужна боль. Не моя, не бойся, только чужая, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кому-либо из вас становилось больно.

Шериф вздохнул.

– Не надо показывать, просто расскажи. Я постараюсь понять, – а заодно и поддержать, мысленно добавил он. Хотя в груди все сжималось, когда в памяти всплывала фраза, оброненная, кажется, Дэнни: «опыты на людях». – Все это сделали с вами в том Центре?

– Из-за этого нас туда засадили, – почти рыкнул Дерек, и теперь, когда шериф знал, что тот способен рычать по-настоящему, слегка приподнятая верхняя губа и блеснувшие ровные белые зубы перестали в его исполнении восприниматься как обыкновенное человеческое недовольство.

– Дерек такой с рождения. А я несколько лет назад прокололся, впустил в себя одну дрянь.

За два часа, когда говорил в основном Стайлз, а Дерек лишь изредка поправлял его или вставлял краткие, но дельные замечания, которые сразу все проясняли, шериф, считавший, что повидал всякое, узнал чересчур много нового. Например, что его сын умудрялся на протяжении нескольких лет утаивать от него свое истинное состояние, а ведь он к стольким врачам его водил, пытаясь выяснить причину худобы и непонятных приступов усталости или чрезмерной активности. А оборотни и охотники на оборотней? Параллельная реальность с совершенно иными законами и правилами. В которой люди могут запереть в клетках двух несовершеннолетних мальчишек и, прикрываясь благами науки, использовать их как материал в своих экспериментах.

– ...а потом Ардженты все-таки нас прижали, и финал ты видел.

Стайлз замолчал и, волнуясь, посмотрел на отца, не зная, как тот отреагирует на преподнесенную новость. Особенно на ту ее часть, в которой он признался, что перестал быть человеком.

– Иди сюда, сын.

Шериф раскрыл объятия и прижал его к себе.

– Мы же семья. Надо было сразу же домой.

– Я не мог, боялся за тебя... – Стайлз прильнул к нему.

Он не стеснялся проступивших слез. Рассказав все, он словно снял с плеч давящий груз из недомолвок, не просто вернулся в семью, а показал, что по-настоящему повзрослел. О Дереке они вспомнили минут через пять. Тот ничем не отвлекал их, просто сидел и помалкивал, думая о своем. И выглядел очень одиноким.

– Я могу уйти? – глухо спросил он, когда шериф повернулся к нему.

– Если хочешь узнать, не под арестом ли ты, – осторожно начал он. – То нет, я ведь уже говорил. Но я должен знать, куда ты пойдешь, и где тебя можно найти. Город тебе тоже нельзя покидать. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я выдвигаю такие жесткие требования.

– Эй, – тут же засуетился Стайлз, кулаком вытирая мокрые глаза. – Куда тебе надо? Зачем? Я сейчас соберусь, подожди.

– Я к своим хочу сходить, – надломлено ответил Дерек и опустил взгляд. – Один.

«К своим» означало на пепелище. Тела всех, находившихся в ту ужасную ночь в доме, сгорели дотла. О том, что Дерек уцелел, узнали только потому, что его видели после пожара, кто-то даже попытался обвинить его в поджоге, ведь неспроста он так быстро исчез из города, но экспертиза показала, что возгорание – несчастный случай. Так думали тогда. Так думал сам шериф. И сейчас он видел, как отчаянно Дерек пытается скрыть свои чувства. Должно быть, ему нестерпимо больно видеть, как Стайлза обнимает отец, в то время как ему не к кому возвратиться.

– Пусть сходит, – шериф положил руку на плечо сына: даже если тот и испугался, что Дерек сбежит, едва переступив порог, они справятся. – Мы с тобой в магазин пока съездим, а к ужину снова соберемся. Правда ведь, Дерек?

Стайлз подошел и тронул Дерека за локоть. Они вообще часто друг к другу прикасались, когда думали, что на них не обращают внимания, обозначали свое присутствие рядом, сразу и не подметишь, настолько все естественно случалось. Шериф подумал, что так бывает у пар, которые годы прожили вместе.

  
– Ты точно уверен, что тебе следует идти одному?

– Мне надо, Стайлз, – тихо произнес он. – Я не попадусь. А ты с отцом долго не был.

– Если подставишься каким-нибудь недобитым охотникам, я тебя всеми девятью хвостами придушу.

Шериф вдруг ощутил неловкость, что приписал сыну совсем не те мысли, какие беспокоили того на самом деле. Его волновала безопасность Дерека. В том, что тот вернется – а если не сможет идти, то обязательно приползет – Стайлз не сомневался.

– Я отнес ваши вещи в стирку. Те, что вы побросали, когда улеглись спать. Твои джинсы, Дерек, должно быть, уже высохли. Сходите, проверьте.

Он хотел дать им время обговорить все наедине.

По пути в магазин Стайлз старался не нервничать. Без Дерека, который до сих пор постоянно крутился рядом, он чувствовал себя потерянным, неполным. Ему его не хватало. Только сейчас он понял, настолько они привыкли проявлять обоюдную привязанность – через легкие поглаживания по плечу или шее, невинные поцелуи в щеку, улыбки, притаившиеся только в глазах. А еще Дерек любил принюхиваться украдкой, делая это осторожно, незаметно, как он наверняка думал, даже не смотря на него. Но Стайлз, всякий раз замечая, едва сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на него с настоящими объятиями, подтверждая свои права и делясь восторгом от того, что они вместе.

Поэтому сейчас, сидя в машине, он, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить скребущее беспокойство, обрушил на отца лавину подробностей об их поездке через полштата, специально выбирая только забавные и невинные моменты, удивительно ловко обходя стороной тему охотников и своих отношений с Дереком. Спрашивал о работе, о миссис МакКолл, интересовался жизнью общих знакомых, жадно глотал любые рассказы обо всем, что случилось в Бикон Хиллс за прошедший год. А когда выяснил, что его джип «небесно-голубого цвета» нашли у сгоревшего дома Хейлов, на том самом месте, где он его оставил, заметно повеселел. Он считал, что любимую машину давно пустили под пресс на свалке. Едва покупки были внесены на кухню, Стайлз понесся в гараж.

Шериф улыбнулся ему вслед, все было как прежде, словно Стайлз никуда не пропадал, посмотрел на пять набитых под завязку пакетов с едой, которую еще надо приготовить, достал коробку с яйцами – и тут в дверь постучали. Он бросил взгляд в окно и нахмурился. Перед домом стоял темно-вишневый внедорожник, а на крыльце ждал Крис Арджент.

 

  


Он как раз развернул газету, расположившись на диване в гостиной, когда влетел Дерек.

– Стайлз! – крикнул тот с порога. Его взгляд заметался от дивана к входу на кухню и к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, а ноздри затрепетали, словно он и вправду принюхивался.

– Его нет в доме, – помог ему определиться шериф, с каким-то непонятным ему самому триумфом подмечая, что Дерек едва сдерживается, чтобы не запаниковать. Значит, Стайлз ему дорог.

– Здесь был Арджент, – почти прорычал он, не понимая, как можно столь спокойно просматривать спортивную колонку. Ведь они же рассказали о Центре.

– Да, – стараясь придерживаться ровного, спокойного тона, каким обычно разговаривают с опасной, нервничающей собакой, подтвердил шериф. – Присядь. Крис заходил, чтобы предложить сделку. Он не обвиняет вас в убийстве Джерарда, скончавшегося утром в больнице, смерти Виктории и еще двух человек, полагаю, они охотились на оборотней и на таких, как мой сын. А вы помалкиваете о деятельности Центра. И еще... – повисла гадкая пауза из-за того, что он собирался сказать. – Ты не оспариваешь, что причиной пожара в твоем доме стал несчастный случай.

– Неисправная проводка. Я видел экспертное заключение.

Верхняя губа Дерека дрогнула, но вместо того, чтобы оскалиться или хотя бы возмутиться, он тяжело опустился в кресло напротив.

– Твою машину Крис пригонит завтра, говорит, она на ходу, надо только поменять резину и зарядить аккумулятор, – добавил шериф и свернул газету. – Что ты решишь?

От его ответа зависело очень многое.

Дерек молчал. Смерть одного охотника и Джерарда запросто можно повесить на Стайлза, и если давать делу ход, ему это обязательно навредит. У Арджентов хватит денег и на обвинителей, и на адвокатов. Конечно, их репутация тоже подпортится, семья многое потеряет, но поджог свалят на Кейт, а опыты над людьми ничем не доказать, все материалы в Центре наверняка уже подчистили.

– Хорошо, – его голос даже не дрогнул, но по затаившейся в нем упрямой злости легко можно было догадаться, что Дерек предпочел бы перегрызть Крису Ардженту горло, чем пойти на подобную сделку. – Если они прикроют Центр и навсегда от нас отвяжутся. И никаких охотников в городе.

– Конечно, – шериф вздохнул с облегчением. – О том, чтобы их лаборатории продолжали функционировать, и речи нет. А последних два твоих требования я сам в первую очередь Крису озвучил.

Дерек поднял на него блеклый, безжизненный взгляд. Побывать на семейной могиле, где и надгробий даже нет, и почти сразу же сдаться, предать память о родных, оставив правду себе, а остальным отдав версию с несчастным случаем – каково ему сейчас?

– Теперь я могу узнать, где Стайлз?

– В гараже, отмывает свой джип. Обрадовался, что машина не пропала, – сообщил шериф, и пока Дерек не встал, чтобы идти за ним, задал прямой вопрос: – Сколько это между вами продолжается?

– Шесть месяцев в Центре и три на свободе, – не задумываясь, ответил он.

Стайлз, когда они разговорились по пути из магазина, назвал те же сроки. Только добавил, что в Центре их почти не подпускали друг к другу, сводили только для того, чтобы он мог «поесть», как бы ни жутко это звучало, но выходит, оба считали, что их отношения начались еще там.

– До тебя он ни с кем не встречался.

И снова шериф натолкнулся на уже знакомый вызов и упрямство в глазах.

– Я не принуждаю его.

Первым Дерек от его сына точно не откажется. Но, как отец, он должен прояснить все моменты.

– Ты же понимаешь, что если причинишь ему боль или втянешь в неприятности...

– Меня можно убить пулей с аконитом, – Дерек посмотрел в упор. – Раны от обычных затянутся. Но сам я никогда, – раздался слабый хруст, и он положил то, что держал в руке, рядом с собой на кресло, боясь смять и испортить. – Мы вместе.

Словно последнее все объясняло. Хотя, возможно, для Дерека и Стайлза так оно и было.

– Что там у тебя? – шериф успел заметить знакомый рисунок с танцующими мишками.

Дерек показал ему пачку с печеньем.

– Стайлз говорил, оно было его любимым. Захотел проверить, сможет ли он снова есть его. Теперь, когда все вроде закончилось.

Вот тут шериф наконец-то искренне, тепло улыбнулся и по-доброму позвал:

– Давай-ка посмотрим, что можно приготовить из той горы продуктов, что мы купили. Уверен, долго нам его ждать не придется.

Когда они помыли яблоки и выложили на разделочную доску мясо, ворвался Стайлз – счастливый, взбудораженный. Дерек перехватил его у порога, принюхиваясь, внимательно оглядывая с ног до головы. Словно проверял, все ли на месте – действительно ли тот возился с машиной или его уволок Крис Арджент, и только чудом ему удалось вырваться. Стайлз тоже смотрел на Дерека так, будто не видел несколько месяцев, хотя и дня еще не прошло. И было заметно, как они тянутся друг к другу, нуждаются в более осязаемых доказательствах того, что видят, но не решаются ни обнять, ни тем более поцеловаться.

– О господи, – не выдержал шериф и махнул им рукой. – Да сделайте уже то, что вы там хотите сделать. Только помните, что я все еще здесь.

Стайлз бросил на отца убийственный смущенно-благодарный взгляд и наконец-то обнял Дерека.


	12. Chapter 12

 

  
– Ты не задумывался, что ваши отношения основаны на нездоровой привязанности?

Даже зная, что скоро умрет, Марин продолжала вести себя так, будто еще исполняла обязанности школьного психолога. Но когда болезнь начала прогрессировать, ей пришлось уволиться. А сейчас она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии и указала на очевидную, по ее мнению, проблему.

– Что не сойдись вы при травмирующих психику обстоятельствах, вы бы в сторону друг друга даже не взглянули? Вспомни, тебе нравилась Лидия Мартин. Дерек тоже прежде только на девушек внимание обращал. Вы придумали для себя несуществующую связь, создали ее в своем покалеченном воображении. А ведь на самом деле вы не вместе. Это фикция. Подмена. Я понимаю, так было проще, вам необходимо было держаться за кого-то, вы оба – жертвы, не удивительно, что вы сблизились. Но, Стайлз, что с вами станет, когда вы наиграетесь в однополую любовь? Это ведь не твое. И не Дерека. Придет день, ваша психика окончательно оправится, вы захотите разойтись, найти новые привязанности, искренне, с самоотдачей полюбить. Фальшивым, извращенным отношениям никогда не стать оплотом для чего-то настоящего и серьезного.

Стайлз довольно жестко улыбнулся, напоминая, каким он может быть.

– Если Дитону хватит смелости принять условия Дерека, у вас появится шанс проверить жизнеспособность своей теории.

 

– Я мог бы разодрать тебе горло. Так же, как Кейт.

Дитон не видел альфу Бикон Хиллс два года. Он знал, что Дерек и Стайлз сейчас учатся в одном колледже, Стайлзу даже разрешили сдать школьные экзамены без посещения занятий. И с поступлением у них проблем не возникло. Еще он слышал, что они отказались от общежития в кампусе и снимают лофт. Неизвестно как, но им удалось вытащить Лидию Мартин из комы, Дитон еще долго присматривался к ней, но оборотнем та не стала, хотя в ее взгляде и появилось нечто по-настоящему пугающее, заставляющее думать о смерти. После того как Джексон Уиттмор признал Дерека своим альфой, и тот укусил его, никто уже не мог им управлять, он перестал превращаться в чешуйчатого монстра и стал обыкновенным оборотнем. И, кажется, его отношения с Лидией укрепились. Скотт МакКолл каждое полнолуние теперь проводил запертым в подвале под присмотром Эллисон Арджент и ее отца – и по-прежнему винил во всем Дерека Хейла, даже Стайлз по старой дружбе не смог разубедить его. Но Дерек и сам не хотел МакКолла в свою стаю. Говорил, что только оборотень с помутившимся сознанием стал бы такого кусать. Зато у него были Эрика, Бойд и Айзек. Дитон должен был признать, что всем троим укус действительно помог наладить жизнь.

Он приехал к Дереку, когда Марин стало совсем плохо. Надеялся, что раз тот до сих пор не явился взыскать долг, не пришел за его жизнью, то хотя бы выслушает. В памяти Дитона он и Стайлз оставались подростками – измученными, бледными, обритыми наголо, в безликой больничной одежде, помеченной номерами. Он отдал им ключи от скорой, равно надеясь, что они выкарабкаются, и что Ардженты их найдут – как здравомыслящий человек он прекрасно осознавал, сколь опасно оставлять за спиной таких недругов. Теперь же он видел, что два года свободы многое изменили. В свои двадцать Дерек окреп, набрался мощи и уверенности. Сейчас Дитон ни за что не перепутал бы его с бетой. Перед ним сидел зверь – обманчиво-спокойный, расслабленный. Опасный. Настоящий волк в человечьей шкуре. Да еще и с хитрым лисом в советчиках.

– Если укус не приживется, я убью ее. И тебя.

Дитон понимал, что с потерей Марин он станет для стаи опасен. А если та выживет, Дерек получит контроль не только над ней, но и над ее братом. Хотя доверять им никогда не будет. Но и охотников они к нему уже не приведут. Наоборот, учитывая знания Дитона и связи, оставшиеся после работы в Центре – ведь никто пока не знал, что он решил переметнуться на сторону тех, кого целый год безуспешно пытался сломить – однажды смогут принести пользу. В какой-то мере он добровольно предлагал себя в пожизненные заложники. Но оно того стоило, если Марин будет жить.

– Я согласен.

Глаза Дерека зажглись красным.

Улыбаться он не стал.

– Представляешь, Марин считает нас извращенцами.

Дерек повел носом по его взмокшей шее и широко лизнул, собирая капельки пота. У них в запасе еще минут десять, которые можно потратить на ленивые ласки, прежде чем узел спадет.

– Ты любишь оборотня, я люблю девятихвостого демона. Как еще ей это называть? 


End file.
